Chaos Gets You Everywhere
by JennaRiley
Summary: Kellie Corinthos's past as a spy collides with her present life. Meanwhile, Jason and Sam's son as well as Molly become pawns in an old feud. Update: final 2 chapters are posted
1. Chapter 1

_August 1979_

_She checked him out intently from across the pool. Normally, she'd never look twice at him. They were not from the same social circles. In fact her family would be horrified if they were here to witness her even just glancing in his direction._

_But she wasn't here with her family. She was here at the invitation of a friend from boarding school._

_She busy fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss him that she didn't notice him walk up behind her._

"_Enjoying the view," he asked, smugly._

"_Excuse me," she replied._

"_Are you enjoying staring at me every time I walk by?" he said._

"_How rude," She said. _

_Before she could say anymore, he took an ice cube and ran it down her neck._

"_Meet me at the marina, midnight," he said, whispering in her ear. Then he left._

_Against her better judgment, she met him. They went out on his family's yacht that night and every night after that._

_On the last night before she had to leave, she lost her innocence to him. _

_When she returned home if you could call it that, her worst nightmare was waiting for her; waiting to torment and torture her for a few days before she would go back to school. _

_The first night she was home, he came to her bedroom._

"_I know what you did," he said, "You gave it up to someone other than me. I'm going to make sure you pay for that, you little whore.."_

_She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with one hand and injected her with something in the other. She passed out. _

_When she woke up, she wouldn't remember her vacation and even though she wouldn't remember what he did to he next, she'd know._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Story takes place 4 months after "Nothing's What It Seems."

Sonny is in therapy and being treated for bi-polar disorder.

Ric in his quest to manipulate Sonny's condition eventually ended up having a psychotic break. During this episode, he took Molly and Kristina hostage. He attempted to kill himself, but failed. Currently, he is residing at a maximum security mental institution. They have not been able to treat him successfully. He has never escaped. He and Alexis are divorced.

Tyler took Ric's spot as partner in the law firm with Alexis.

Being soap opera land, Sage has already finished EMT training.

Anything else will be addressed in the actual story. Enjoy.

Eventually, I'll have something more in my profile on this story. Check Back Later.

_Chapter 2_

**Charity Benefit MetroCourt**

Kellie Corinthos walked by Milo. Milo was staring at her cousin, Sage, with more enthusiasm than necessary for only being her body guard.

"Go up and ask her to dance," Kellie said to him.

Milo straightened up, trying to pretend he hadn't been caught staring at Sage.

"You two aren't fooling anybody," Kellie said, "You two are worse than bunnies when it comes to hiding the fact that you want to screw each other."

"I don't want to screw your cousin," Milo stammered.

"If I believed that," Kellie said, "My name isn't Kellie Corinthos."

Realizing that Milo wasn't going to take any initiative, she left him to stare at her cousin.

"Where's The Unholy Trinity?" Tyler asked, walking up next to Kellie. He was referring to Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, and Lorenzo Alcazar by the nickname Jon Durant gave them during one of his rants about the mob in Port Charles.

"Jason's on business trip, my father has Molly and Kristina," Kellie answered, "And Uncle Lorenzo didn't feel much like celebrating. The divorce papers were signed today. I'm the lone representative for all things Corinthos and Alcazar."

"Except for Sage," Tyler said.

"She's not involved in the business," Kellie said, "Besides she's here representing the EMTs."

The song playing ended and a new one started up.

"Can I have this dance?" Tyler asked holding out his hand to Kellie.

Kellie looked back at Milo still watching Sage.

"I want you to give it to my cousin," Kellie said.

"I don't want to dance with Sage," Tyler said, "I want to dance with you."

"If you want to dance with me, you have to dance with Sage," Kellie said, "Just follow my lead."

Kellie headed towards Milo, leaving Tyler looking slightly confused. But he went to do as Kellie asked anyway.

Tyler kept his eye on Kellie and Milo as they spun around the dance floor. Before he knew what was happening, Kellie had somehow managed to orchestrate the switching of partners with very little help on everyone else's part.

Tyler grabbed on to Kellie as he watched Milo and Sage try and figure out how to act toward each other as dance partners.

"Playing matchmaker tonight," Tyler said.

"Well, it is a charity event," Kellie said, "I figured if I can give the two lovebirds a nudge maybe the rest of us won't have to suffer through watching her pretend not to want him and him pining after her as she does so."

At that moment, Sage pushed Milo away and ran out of the room. Milo ran after her.

"That lasted about two seconds," Tyler said.

"I'm new at this matchmaking thing," Kellie said, "I think it was a good first attempt."

The song changed to something a little slower.

Unconsciously, Tyler pulled Kellie closer to him. Kellie put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Several seconds later, Kellie felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So this must be your Love Slave," the Australian voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lorenzo's Apartment**

Lorenzo sat staring at the signed divorce papers, trying to process that his marriage was over.

When he'd had to send Skye and Gloria out of town, he'd never dreamed that six months later this is where he'd end up; alone in his apartment while his ex-wife had gone back to Pine Valley with their daughter.

Skye had been able to deal with his lifestyle up until Luis almost shot the plane carrying her and Gloria out of town several months earlier. The reality of his lifestyle set in for her and it was only a matter of time before she left.

It also didn't help that she didn't believe him when he told her his brother was dead. He and Jason were never able to find out for sure, but they were always following leads in hope of finding out one way or the other.

Of course, he'd wanted to fight for full custody of his daughter when he found out Skye was leaving town.

But Sage and Kellie talked him out of it. While both of his nieces understood Gloria's need for her father, they also understood that Skye had a point; this life wasn't safe for a child.

So he'd agreed to visitation, on the condition that if Gloria ever wanted to try living with him full-time when she was older, she was to have that option.

Lorenzo was roused from his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"What did you find?" Lorenzo said, pausing to let the other person speak.

"You're sure my brother's alive, Jason?" Lorenzo asked. He waited for Jason's answer before speaking again, "Just get back here. I'll figure out how to break the news to Kellie and Sonny."

**Metrocourt**

Kellie turned around to see Robert Scorpio standing behind her.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company," Kellie asked.

Robert ignored her.

"Luke told me all about you, Tyler," Robert said, reaching to shake Tyler's hand, "Name's Robert Scorpio. I have to borrow your girlfriend for a minute. Well, actually for quite awhile, maybe months. Nice to meet you."

Robert left dragging Kellie behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"This better be good," Kellie said, coming downstairs, having changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I don't like this anymore than you do," Robert said, "You're just upset because I put a stop to whatever plans you had for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kellie said, "Nor do I have any plans of that nature."

"You two might as well be joined at the hip," Robert said, "Neither one of you can sustain a relationship with someone else longer than two seconds. And if the sparks I saw flying on the dance floor were any indication, you two would have burned down the Metrocourt if I hadn't intervened. If you think Sage and Milo are bad, you should just watch you and Tyler."

"I know you didn't come here just to chat about my non-existent personal life," Kellie said, "So why are you here? My name is pretty much mud to you people. On second thought make that scum."

"Aside from the fact that you've gone to the dark side to worship at your father's alter," Robert said, "You'd still make a great agent especially now that you've worked out your issues with men."

"I still have my moments," Kellie said, "And you know damn well, despite the fact I'm no longer fronting the business, I still have a lot of pull behind the scenes. Believe me when I tell you it entails putting the god complex in its place and not bowing down to it. Now why are you here?"

"I can't tell you yet," Robert said, "It's classified."

"You know what's going to be classified if you don't start talking," Kellie said as Robert heard the click of the safety going off and felt the cold hard steel of a gun against his head, "The location of your dead body."

"I think you're overreacting hear a bit," Robert said, "There's no need to put a gun to my head. I didn't think I was that horrible in firing you."

"Shut up and put your hands up," Kellie said, "I'm really not in the mood for games. And I have this funny feeling that the nice somewhat stable life I've managed to make for myself is about to go hell."

The door opened and Luke walked in, taking in the scene.

"I didn't think I drank that much," Luke said, "I got a case of the deja vus; Slinger pointing a gun at a man. How many times have I seen that one before?"

"Shut up, Spencer," Robert said, "And distract her."

"The greatest spy ever can't handle Kellie Corinthos," Luke said, "Damn she's good."

"Oh come off it," Robert said. In the next instant, Kellie was on the floor and Robert had her gun.

"You promise to play nice, Kellie," Robert said as Kellie got up, "I'll give you your gun back. By the way, Spencer, I hate to say this but you were right about the chemistry between her and the Lawyer Love Slave."

Before Luke could say another word, Kellie said, "You, me, and Luke. The only person missing here is Jason."

"Who's off trailing your Uncle Luis," Robert said as Kellie kept talking.

"That can mean one thing," Kellie said, grabbing her gun from Robert and putting it in her pocket, "This has to do with Switzerland."

All three of them processed what had just been said.

"Jason's what?" Kellie yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tracking Luis Alcazar," Robert said.

"Luis died in the boat explosion," Kellie said.

"Sorry to tell you this, sweetheart," Robert said, "But it was inconclusive. The only thing they found was his arm tied to a melted stair rail. Someone paid someone off to say he'd died."

"If Jason knew," Kellie said, "So does good old Uncle Lorenzo."

"Your crazy uncle doesn't have anything to do with me," Luke said, "So if you could please get to the point, double-0-nothing, this alcohol deprived soul would appreciate it."

"You're right, Kellie," Robert said, "It's has to do with Switzerland."

"You need a loose end tied up don't you," Kellie said.

"The brainwashing program we thought Luke destroyed with his pyrotechnics," Robert said, "wasn't destroyed."

"Are you telling me I didn't finish the job?" Luke said, "Because I'll have you know…"

"That you weren't as thorough as you thought," Kellie said, "You want to use me to track it down; the real copy. Where did it resurface and when?"

"Black market. We intercepted a copy," Robert said, "The original was sold at an invitation only auction. We haven't been able to locate the buyer. However, we are looking into a solid lead on where the brainwashing program originated."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to hear this?" Luke said.

"We found some patterns in it similar to the one used to brainwash Lucky," Robert said, "The copy we have indicates the one used on Lucky was an experiment to make the brainwashing more effective. The original is probably the most effective brainwashing program out there and if in the wrong hands"

"Means hundreds of agents in danger and blah, blah, blah; everything's classified," Kellie said, "I do recall the company lines. I haven't been gone that long. Am I right in guessing some one stole this from its creator?"

"I hope you're not about to tell me that the Queen of Darkness is behind all the shady business in Switzerland?" Luke said.

"Spencer, you were the cause of some that shady business as you call it," Robert said, "You were trying to sell it when you got your hands on it."

"Hey, I came through in the end," Luke said, "Someone stole from the Hellcat; I hope they know who they're dealing with because there isn't a low she won't go beyond to get back what's hers."

"If I can't handle an old lady with," Kellie said, "then there's problem. Granted she's not above homicide and medieval torture tactics, but still."

"Slinger vs. The Queen Darkness," Luke said, "I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Or would you prefer Mafia Princess vs. The Queen of Darkness? When do you want work on flyers to advertise?"

"Luke," Kellie said.

"Yes," Luke said, still thinking about the ad campaign in his head.

"You do realize you're helping me when comes to her royal satanness," Kellie said as Luke's face fell.

**Disclaimer:** ABC owns everything. I only own Kellie and Tyler

**A/N:** I updated the profile. so for hints about the story, check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Somewhere in Europe**

"The traitor has been dealt with, madam" Andre said.

"His organs were donated to the river as requested then," Helena said. Andre nodded. "Well done. Now have you figured out who bought the program?"

"It was stolen and bought by the same person," Andre said, pulling out a file

"The auction was a front then," Helena said, taking the file and looking through it.

"Interesting," Helena said, "This could be more beneficial than I thought."

"You know the…" Andre began to ask.

"Yes," Helena said, "I'm very well aware of who this is. We have the opportunity to not only show him who he's dealing with, but increase the Cassadine holdings in the process. We'll have to do some house cleaning with the accounts we acquire, but it will be well worth the trouble."

"What would you like me to do?" Andre said.

"Put men on Kellie Corinthos," Helena said, "I'm sure Robert Scorpio already knows the program still exists. He'll put Miss Corinthos on it because she has the contacts from the near fiasco in Switzerland to find it. If she gets a hold of it before Plan A goes as planned, I want someone to take care of her."

"Yes, madam," Andre said.

"You must stress to your men not to underestimate the girl," Helena said, "Make sure they know every detail about her and what she's capable of. She's the worst kind of loose cannon, successful."

"Anything else?" Andre asked.

"I have a special job for you," Helena said, retrieving a file from the desk. She handed it to Andre. He looked through it.

"You must speak of this to no one," Helena said, "The little bundle is your target. Retrieve it and make sure the evidence points in the direction of the mob, preferably the direction of the thief. It shouldn't be too hard since no one has any reason to think we're involved. Don't just stand there, get to it."

Andre left.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day**

Kellie entered Lorenzo's apartment.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early in the morning," Lorenzo said, only half awake."

"I brought breakfast," Kellie said, "I know you haven't been eating like you should since Skye left. I figured you wouldn't eat unless someone put a gun to your head since you signed the divorce papers yesterday," She handed him the bag from Kellie's and guided him towards the table.

"I'll save it for later," Lorenzo said, "Normally, it's Sage that does this stuff. I have to ask why you're bringing me breakfast."

"Sage insisted," Kellie lied, "And according to her I owe her for trying to play matchmaker last night."

"Her and Milo," Lorenzo asked, "How did that go?"

"It was successful for about two seconds," Kellie said, "Before she ran out."

"Well, keep trying. Let me shower and stuff," Lorenzo said, "Then we'll talk."

"Sure," Kellie said, making herself at home on the couch. She turned on the television. Lorenzo left the room.

As soon as Kellie heard the shower turn, she went to Lorenzo's study.

She searched through desk drawers and his rolodex.

She was headed for his safe when she heard this, "I had a feeling you were up to something. You're not exactly a morning person."

She looked to find Lorenzo standing in the doorway.

"I don't know what you're looking for," Lorenzo said, "But you won't find it here."

"I figured it couldn't hurt to look," Kellie said.

"You could have just asked," Lorenzo said, "There's no need to keep me in the dark."

"I'm not keeping you in the dark, Uncle," Kellie said, "You and Jason are the one's keeping secrets."

"What kind of secret would we possibly be keeping from you?" Lorenzo asked, trying not to look uncomfortable under Kellie's scrutiny.

"When's Jason coming back?" Kellie asked, very casually, "Where did he go by the way?"

"He's on his way back as we speak," Lorenzo said, "We'll discuss that little trip then."

"Why didn't you tell me Luis minus an arm survived the boat explosion?" Kellie asked, dead calm.

Lorenzo attempted to remain composed, but the surprise showed in his voice, "I didn't know he was alive for sure until yesterday."

"You knew there was a possibility he survived," Kellie said, "And bribed the right people to keep that little detail quiet. Apparently, you didn't bribe enough people."

"I just got confirmation from Jason last night," Lorenzo said, "We didn't want to say anything until we knew one way or the other."

"Or you knew for a fact he wouldn't be a problem," Kellie said.

"How did you find out?" Lorenzo asked.

"Robert Scorpio," Kellie said, "The Australian Wonder Spy."

"What in god's name are you doing in cahoots with Scorpio?" Lorenzo asked, none too pleased, "You two don't exactly run on the same side of the law these days. And I doubt his superiors would be pleased if you were involved in any assignments."

"A loose end turned up on an old assignment," Kellie said, "I'm the only one with the contacts to take care of it. I'll be out of town for awhile."

"South America?" Lorenzo asked.

"You know I can't tell you anymore than I have," Kellie said.

"Just be careful," Lorenzo said, "Don't worry about Luis; Jason and I will take care of it."

"You might give Jason the heads up that Scorpio may be looking for him," Kellie said, "Let's just say I crossed paths with Jason on this particular assignment and leave it at that. I'll try to make sure Scorpio leaves him free to take care of Luis."

Lorenzo nodded, then asked, "Are you going to tell Sonny?"

"As much as I'd love to push his buttons," Kellie said, "I'm better off not doing that. He needs to stay calm and run the business. If he thinks I'm not being safe that might not happen."

"It's not exactly a good time for you to leave," Lorenzo said.

"It never is," Kellie said, leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Greystone**

"You're just in time for breakfast," Sonny said as Kellie entered the kitchen.

"Kellie, Daddy's making pancakes," Kristina said, "Do you want some?"

"I already ate," Kellie said, "Maybe another time."

"Tomorrow," Molly and Morgan said at the same time.

"I can't do that either," Kellie said, "I'm going on a trip. But I promise I'll have presents for when I come back."

"Okay," Molly pouted, "But you have to eat breakfast with us when you come back."

"We'll do that," Kellie said, "I promise."

"Is there a problem I don't know about?" Sonny asked, "This trip is kind of sudden."

"There's no problem," Kellie said, "One of my investments is a looking a little shaky. They want me to come in and consult."

"Let's go in the living room," Sonny said.

"You aren't doing work for Robert Scorpio again?" Sonny asked when they went in the living room, "I heard he dragged you out of the benefit last night."

"He and Luke Spencer are two old men who have nothing better to do than bait each other," Kellie said, "Don't ask. I'm still pissed they put me in the middle of it."

"Were you dancing with Tyler when he interrupted your evening?" Sonny asked, slyly.

"What does Tyler have to do with anything?" Kellie asked.

"I noticed you two still have a thing for each other," Sonny said, smiling, "And I thought maybe you two were getting closer."

"You, Luke, and Scorpio are going to be the death of me," Kellie said, irritated, "Anyway, there's another reason I came to see you."

"I see how it is changing the subject," Sonny said, smiling, "Are you going to let him know you're leaving?"

Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Luis is alive," Kellie said, "Jason just found out for sure."

"I saw you tie," Sonny said and stopped as Kristina came in the room.

"Daddy, can I have more eggs?" Kristina asked.

"Let me finish talking to your sister," Sonny said, "And then I'll dish you some more eggs. Now go back in the kitchen and keep and eye on Molly and Morgan."

Kristina went back into the kitchen.

"He's missing an arm," Kellie said, keeping her voice quiet, "He probably found a way to cut it off. That's all I know. When Jason gets back he'll have more details. Go ahead and give them both hell for keeping us in the dark. I would have except I didn't have time."

"Do you really have to go now?" Sonny asked.

"I owe a few favors," Kellie said, "My plane leaves soon."

"In other words you're being blackmailed," Sonny said, "I can make this all go away."

"Dad," Kellie said, "Scorpio is not blackmailing me."

"I never mentioned Scorpio," Sonny said, "You can't work for him. It'll make the other families nervous."

"I'm going of my own free will," Kellie said, "I'm only consulting on an assignment related to one I worked on before. It has nothing to do with our activities. Besides, we can just tell them I went to the island."

"I don't like this," Sonny said, trying to keep his voice down.

"You don't have to like it," Kellie said, "I just figured I'd have the courtesy to tell my father I was leaving town for awhile."

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked as Kellie turned to leave.

"Don't let that god complex get out of control while I'm gone," Kellie said, avoiding the question. "I won't be around to shield everyone from its wrath. Tell the rugrats I said bye."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Docks**

"Do you want to guess why I called you here or get right to the point?" Sonny asked Lorenzo.

"Why don't we just get right to the point," Lorenzo said, "Kellie told you about Luis."

"I really don't like being left in the dark, especially when my daughter's safety is at stake," Sonny said.

"Kellie can take care of herself," Lorenzo said, "And most of the time she takes a guard with her."

"You know, with your brother running around, she should have had more security detail on her," Sonny said, "She's the one he wanted in the first place."

"Well, if it isn't some of Port Charles finest criminals," Robert said, approaching them, "I can only imagine what you'd be discussing."

"Here's a piece of advice," Sonny said, "Next time you see me, walk the other direction. I won't be responsible for what happens to you if you don't."

"Is that a threat?" Robert asked, "What do you think, Mr. Alcazar?"

"It sounded more like a friendly warning," Lorenzo said, "You'll have to forgive him, he's little upset. Apparently my brother is still alive. He just found out."

"Aah, well that explains his unusually unsunny disposition," Robert said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can pull my daughter off whatever assignment you sent her off on," Sonny said, "That's what you can do to help. The last thing she needs to be doing is your dirty work while Luis is off running around free to try something with her. Is that what you want for Luis to get his hands on her? He tried to use her to gain control of my business as well as Alcazar's business. You think he's just going to give up on that."

"Kellie's a big girl, Corinthos," Robert said, "I'm sure she'll be fine with out your suffocating idea of security. When she came to work for me, I had to train her to hold back in a fight."

"She only has one guard on her," Sonny said.

"That many?" Robert asked as Sonny's phone rang.

Sonny answered and after a few seconds showed extreme displeasure.

"You track her down and find her," Sonny said, "I don't care what you have to do."

"It's a waste of your time, Corinthos," Robert said, "I trained her to lose tails or rather I refined her skill in that department. They won't find her."

"You just stay out of this," Sonny said, "And you stop looking so amused, Alcazar."

"Did you really think that Kellie could go undercover and take a guard with her," Robert said, "She knows better and that's why she lost him."

"She's going undercover?" Sonny yelled, "She told me she was only consulting."

"She didn't want you flip out like you're doing now." Alcazar said.

"Did you take your meds today?" Robert asked.

You should be proud, Corinthos," Alcazar said, "The girl has all the skills necessary for dealing with your lifestyle and you didn't have to teach her a thing."

"That's enough. Both of you," Sonny yelled, "Scorpio, stay away from me and as for you Alcazar, I'll deal with your deception later."

He stormed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Week Later**

Later never came; Sonny ended up being too busy dealing with Durant's antics.

Jason returned to town. He and Alcazar were still trying to figure out how to deal with Luis.

Jason and Sam took Danny on a picnic at the park. Alexis was bringing Molly and Kristina with her to meet them.

The six of them were enjoying themselves when a bomb went off and smoke filled the park.

Sam grabbed Danny's stroller while Jason pulled his gun looking for any sign of trouble directed towards their group.

Alexis directed the girls to follow her and told them to hold hands. She could barely see them in the smoke.

Once everyone was away from the smoke, Alexis immediately realized Molly was missing.

"Weren't you and Molly holding hands?" Alexis asked Kristina.

"I thought she was holding Barbie's hand," Kristina said.

"She probably just got separated in the confusion," Sam said, "She's probably lost in the park. I'll call Jason and have him look for her since he's still there."

Sam reached in the stroller to grab her purse. Danny wasn't there.

**Several blocks from the park**

Molly was running trying to keep up with the man who had Danny.

"Mommy said to stay together," Molly said to herself, "So I have to stay with Danny or he'll be by himself."

When the man stopped at a car, Molly finally caught up.

"Where are you taking Danny?" Molly asked.

The man didn't answer as he put Danny in the car.

Molly tugged at the man's pants.

"Where are you taking Danny?" Molly asked again, this time impatiently.

The man acknowledged her presence by picking her up and putting her in the car with Danny.

**Back at the Park**

Jason turned around to see Sam running frantically towards him.

"Danny's missing," Sam said, "Someone took him out of his stroller during the confusion and Molly wandered off."

"We'll find Danny and your sister," Jason said, "They can't be far."

After several hours of searching, neither Molly nor Danny were no where to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

**PCPD**

When Lorenzo arrived at the police station, Alexis and Sam were in the interrogation rooms.

Jason was waiting for him.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked.

Lorenzo shook his head, "Nothing. All the other families deny any knowledge of the incident. What about Luis? He could settle the score with Alexis Davis for trying to kill him and use the kids as leverage to regain control of the business."

"Last I heard he was still in Europe," Jason said as Durant walked up.

"Now why would you two throw out the name of a dead man as a possible suspect in a kidnapping," Durant asked.

"Because apparently the PCPD didn't do their job when we thought he died for the second time," Lorenzo said, "Jason spotted him on a business trip in Europe."

"I think you two are full of it," Durant said, "And are setting up this ruse of Luis being back from the dead a second time so you two are free to kill the kidnappers. Leave the matter of punishment to the justice system as the founding fathers intended."

Mac Scorpio walked into the conversation. No one noticed that Alexis walked out of the interrogation room.

"They might be right," Mac said, "I got an anonymous tip, he was in New York."

"Did you check it out?" Durant asked.

"Yes," Mac said, "He checked in yesterday. We'll look into it further."

"Mac, he's also missing an arm," Jason said, "Keep him in mind as a suspect."

"Good to know," Mac said, "Now if you'll excuse me." He left

Alexis marched right up to Lorenzo and slapped him.

"If Luis is responsible for kidnapping my daughter and grandson," Alexis said, "I'll hold you personally responsible. You knew he might still be a threat and did nothing ensure the children's safety."

"Kind of like you stood back and let Jason and Brenda go to trial for murdering Luis," Lorenzo said.

"He's not dead," Alexis said, "So it doesn't even matter now."

"At the time it was still considered murder, Miss Davis," Lorenzo said, "Do you need a refresher course when it comes to the law?"

"I don't appreciate you insinuating I don't know my profession," Alexis said, "At least it's legal and doesn't put my children in danger unlike yours. At least Skye was smart enough to get out while she still could."

Lorenzo took a step toward Alexis, looking as if he could hit her. If Alexis had been a man, he probably would have.

"Mom," Sam said, coming out of the interrogation room, "This isn't helping anyone. Why don't we go over to Sonny's and see Kristina?"

"I'm not done here," Alexis said.

"I think you are, Miss Davis," Lorenzo said, "Or are you enjoying baiting me?"

Alexis didn't answer right away. For a moment, she was someplace else.

"_Enjoying the view," he asked, smugly._

"_Excuse me," she replied._

"_Are you enjoying staring at me every time I walk by?" he said._

Where did that come from, Alexis wondered.

"Mom," Sam said, snapping Alexis out of her trance, "Are you okay?"

"Let's go, Sam," Alexis said, walking out of the station. Sam followed.

"Is Alexis okay?" Lorenzo asked Jason.

"Sam's not sure," Jason said, "I know everything with Ric left her reeling, but she seemed to be coping. Sam's been asking Alexis about her father, lately, and what happened to Alexis a few seconds ago is what normally happens when ever Sam brings up her father.

Jason's phone rang, interrupting the conversation.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Jason asked, "Because the police said he checked into a hotel in New York yesterday….Just figure out why the police think he's in New York."

"Luis isn't in New York?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, my contact says he's still in Europe," Jason said, "He'd bet his life on it."

"Call Sonny," Lorenzo said, "We need to pool our resources and get to the bottom of this."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Warehouse**

"Have either of you tried to reach Kellie?" Sonny asked, "I can't get hold of her."

"No," Jason said, "I've got Stan working on it."

"She doesn't need to be running around god knows where with Luis on the loose," Sonny said.

"I know," Lorenzo said, "I'll go talk to Scorpio after the meeting and see what we can do about getting her pulled out."

"Did I here my name mentioned?" Robert said, appearing beside the threesome.

"How did you get in here?" Sonny said.

"Tricks of the spy trade," Robert said.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Making sure you boys don't try any funny business when it comes to Kellie's assignment," Robert said.

"You need to pull her off whatever you have her working on," Sonny said, "She needs to be here at home."

"Where you can monitor her every move and make sure big bad Luis doesn't come near her," Robert said.

"If you hadn't noticed her cousin and nephew were just kidnapped," Sonny said, "presumably by Luis. My men tell me he's in New York."

"You need to check your sources," Robert said.

"We were about to discuss that with him," Lorenzo said.

"He's not in New York," Jason said, "He's in Europe. We're trying to figure out who made it look like he's in New York.

"You're telling me that whoever kidnapped my niece and Danny wants us to think that Luis did it?" Sonny asked.

"Possibly," Lorenzo said, "But we can't rule out my brother just yet."

"It's been a pleasure, boys," Robert said, "I'll see you later."

"What about Kellie?" Sonny asked, "When can I expect her home?"

"When her mission's complete," Robert said, "She's deep enough undercover that even I can't reach her. Even if I could, her cover would be blown and she'd have more Luis's coming after her than she does now. So now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then listen to you tell me how to do my job."

Robert left.

"Jason," Lorenzo said, "You go to Europe and find Luis. He could still be behind this. Sonny and I will look into things on this end and stay close to the police investigation."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lakehouse**

The migraine wouldn't stop. It had started at the police station. She'd been having them since Ric went into the mental institution.

Today was the first time she started having delusions. In all honesty, she didn't know if it was a delusion or what.

She'd had memories accompany the migraines before, but they were always of Stavros raping her. She'd always known Stravos had raped her when she was a teenager, even if she had blocked it out. She woken up, the bottom of her nightgown bloody and her body was sore. The evidence was there.

Alexis didn't know what it was about Lorenzo's comment that sent her to some other place in her mind.

The voices she heard were of that of a young boy and a young girl. She didn't see anything just heard the voices as clear as if they had been speaking right in front of her.

Alexis knew she should probably go see a doctor, but wasn't sure if she wanted to; afraid of what secrets she might unlock.

**Somewhere in Europe**

Andre brought Danny to Helena.

"I have him just as you asked, madam," Andre said.

"Well done, Andre," Helena said, "And the thief is being implicated as we speak."

"Things are already in motion, madam," Andre said, "But there is a complication."

"Well, do something about it," Helena said, "I shouldn't have to hold your hand."

"If you'll excuse me for a minute, madam," Andre said. Helena nodded.

Andre came back in the room, carrying Molly.

"She followed me," Andre said, "I didn't know what else to do with her except take her as well."

"This is turning out better than I imagined," Helena said, "Not only do I have an heir to several fortunes, but I have one of Natasha's bastard children to use as well. Take the night off Andre, you deserve it."

Andre left the room.

"Where's mommy?" Molly asked.

"Your mommy is working on a surprise for you, little one," Helena said, "She asked me to watch you and Danny until it's ready. Now why don't you be good girl and go play with Danny."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Max peaked in.

"Robert Scorpio's here to see you," he said.

"Send him in," Jason said.

"You actually bothered to ask permission to come in instead of sneaking in," Jason said to Robert as he came in, "I'm surprised."

"Going through the guards was just easier," Robert said, "I assume you're going to Europe to track Luis again."

"What about it?" Jason said, "Luis has nothing to do with you."

"You know Europe is a small place," Robert says, "You might run into someone you only think you know."

"Kellie's in Europe?" Jason asked.

"I didn't say that," Robert said.

"But you're implying it," Jason said, "Does this have to do with Switzerland?"

"You know that's classified information," Robert said, "I just don't want you blowing Kellie's cover that's all. If you see her, run the other direction."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Jason said, "So I don't blow it."

"You can't tell another soul," Robert.

"I know that," Jason said, "We went through this last time."

"I'm serious," Robert said, "This classified. You can't breathe a word, especially to Sonny."

"I get it," Jason said, "Now get to the point."

"The program we thought we destroyed in Switzerland was only a copy," Robert said, "Kellie's tracking the original which was stolen from the owner."

"That's it," Jason said.

"Yes," Robert said, "Have a nice trip to Europe." He walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Four days later**

**An abandoned warehouse in Europe**

**Late at night**

Jason double checked the address for the auction house. He was in the right spot, but it wasn't an auction house.

He heard someone coming near by. Jason hid among the shadows and waited.

The person was dressed in all black, head to toe. He or she walked up to the warehouse door and picked the lock.

"Hold it," Jason said, aiming his gun at the cat burglar.

The cat burglar froze.

"Don't even think about it," Jason said as the burglar attempted to reach for something, most likely a gun.

"Jason, is that.." a female voice started to say before being interrupted by gunshots.

Jason flinched as a bullet grazed his abdomen and collapsed to the ground.

The cat burglar got between Jason and the directions from which the bullets came from.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Luis's voice rang out in the dark.

Several men came out of the shadows.

"Here's what's going to happen," Luis said, "You are going to come quietly with me and my men or you can put up a fight. I'll just have to kill your friend here."

Without a word, the cat burglar fired two guns, hitting two of Luis's men. Jason shot the other two before they could shoot his protector.

"Apparently, I underestimated you," Luis said as Jason slowly stood up, "Or maybe not." More men came out of the darkness."

"Are you too afraid to face us yourself, Luis?" Jason yelled, inching backwards. "You don't think it's a fair match since you have only one arm." He pulled the woman in black with him.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Morgan," Luis said, "It could prove to be hazardous to your health."

The new men raised their guns as the cat burglar guided her and Jason closer to the warehouse.

"Hold on to me," she said to Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

The next thing he knew, they were surrounded in smoke and he heard a clanking noise. He felt him and the cat burglar going up, like something out of a batman movie.

He heard gunshots getting fainter as they went higher.

"Pull your self up on the roof," she said. Jason did and then helped her up.

They ducked down, listening to hear if Luis and his men had seen where they went. From they could hear, the smoke had provided them enough cover that they had no clue what happened.

The cat burglar was putting away her batman belt when Jason asked, "Who are you?"

"Shh," she said, finger to her lips, "I think they're gone." It was silent.

She turned her attention to Jason's bullet wound.

"Can you run?" she whispered. Jason nodded.

"Let's go," she said, "We can get that flesh wound taken care of without going to a hospital."

Jason followed her into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually, they reached an abandoned store.

Jason drew his gun and followed the girl inside to a staircase.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me who you are and why you were at that warehouse," Jason said, aiming his gun at her.

"Do you want treatment for that gunshot wound or not?" the girl said as Jason ripped off her mask.

A mass of brown hair tumbled out. Jason grabbed her elbow and turned her to face towards him.

"Kellie," Jason said, shocked.

"Nice to see too, mob boy," Kellie said, "except you ruined my plans to mess with your mind a little bit."

They heard yelling between an English male and an American female upstairs.

Jason raised his gun.

"Put it away," Kellie said, heading up the stairs, "We just have to make sure they don't kill each other if Aidan is with who I think he's with."

Jason slowly followed.

Kellie opened the door to the living quarters. Instead of two people fighting with each other, she found Aidan Devane and Lulu Spencer having sex on the couch.

Kellie stood shocked for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Get dressed we have company," Kellie said, heading for the door. She shut the door as Jason got to the top of the stairs.

"Any bloodshed," Jason asked.

"Nope," Kellie said, "Anger sex. We'll give them a minute to get dressed."

"Another agent," Jason asked.

"Yes and no," Kellie said, "He's an agent and my contact to reach the higher ups. She runs cons with her father."

"Not Lulu," Jason said. Kellie nodded.

"This time she's flying solo," Kellie said, "More often than not his cases for whatever reason have something to do with a con she or Luke is pulling. They hate each other, supposedly." She smirked.

Kellie opened the door.

"Oh my god, Jason," Lulu said, "You can't tell my dad about this."

"Tell him about what?" Jason asked.

"Where's the first aid kit?' Kellie asked, "He's got a flesh wound."

Aidan grabbed the first aid kit and handed it to Kellie.

"Things didn't go so well I take it," Aidan said, "And what's Morgan doing here?"

"I have no idea," Kellie said, "It doesn't matter. Somehow my uncle Luis knew I'd be there."

"Luis made a purchase at what I thought was an auction house," Jason said, "I've been tracking him."

"But you went back to PC," Kellie said, cleaning and bandaging Jason's wound, "What changed so quickly?"

"Danny and Molly were kidnapped," Jason said.

Kellie froze, stunned by the news.

"I wish I'd known," Kellie said, "I would have told Scorpio where to stick it. How's Sam?"

"She's coping by taking care of Alexis," Jason said, "As for being unable to reach you, we were on the same track anyway. Tell me about the mission."

"It's classified," Aidan said.

"Not anymore," Kellie said, "My cover's already blown and Jason already knows about Switzerland because he was there."

"You were tracking the original copy of the program you thought we destroyed," Jason said, "How does the auction house fit in?"

"The program was stolen," Kellie said, "and purchased at the auction house. I was going to break in and see if I couldn't find any paperwork as to the buyer."

"Luis made a purchase at that auction house, which he owns, several weeks back," Jason said.

"He stole and 'bought' the program," Kellie said, "Luis wanted me there. He set it up. Do you think Luis was behind kidnapping Molly and Danny?"

"At first," Jason said, "We thought Luis was in New York when they were kidnapped. But someone only wanted us to think that. We're not ruling him out, but we have doubts."

"Kellie, do you know who the program was stolen from in the first place?" Aidan asked.

"Helena Cassadine," Kellie said.


	16. Chapter 16

"So Luis stole from Helena," Aidan said, "Two kids go missing. Someone wants you to think Luis is nearby. My guess is that Helena kidnapped Danny and Molly, hoping you'd take care of Luis for her."

"She probably has men following Jason," Lulu said, "Maybe Kellie too; so she can take the program from them when she gets a chance."

"But why take Danny and Molly," Kellie asked, "Granted they're Cassadines, but Gloria would have made sense or me since it looks like Luis still thinks he can gain control through me."

"Who knows why Helena does what she does?" Lulu said, "She's crazy old bat."

"We're missing something," Kellie said, "A connection somewhere. I just don't know what it is."

"The only problem is we don't know where to start," Aidan said.

"What does Helena want more than anything?" Jason asked.

"Control of the Cassadine fortune," Lulu said.

"Maybe Danny and Molly could help her do that," Aidan said.

"They're not legitimate heirs though," Kellie said, "Not to mention Helena has complete disdain for Alexis and her offspring."

"It would be an insult to her sense of propriety to have relay on her husband's bastard offspring to gain control of the Cassadine fortune," Lulu said.

"Nikolas hasn't produced an heir," Jason said, "Maybe she's getting desperate."

"Maybe," Kellie said, "But my instincts tell me there's something we don't know. There's something else at stake here to make the pay off worth it."

"You just have to find out what that is," Aidan said.

"Tell Scorpio, I'm going back to Port Charles," Kellie said, "I'll work on finding the kids. It's a given Luis will come after me again, I'll use that to my advantage in tracking the program."

"What do you do in the meantime?" Aidan asked.

"Question Alexis and Nikolas," Kellie said, "It'll at least be a start. You think you're well enough to travel, Mob boy."

"I ran here didn't I?" Jason replied, "We can leave now. All I have to do is call the pilot and we're out of here."

"Let's go," Kellie said, "And Aidan and Lulu can finish what we interrupted. Oh and Aidan, give Scorpio my regards."

Kellie and Jason were out the door before Aidan could stop them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles Airport**

Kellie and Jason got off the airplane.

"I thought I told you to run the other direction if you ran into Kellie, Morgan," Robert greeted them, "Not drag her back to Port Charles."

"Nice to see you too, Aussie," Kellie said, "Did Aidan fill you in?"

"He just told me you were on your way back," Robert said, "Before some female distracted him and hung up the phone. He's not screwing another agent, is he?"

"No," Kellie said, "Far from it." Jason cracked a smile and Kellie elbowed him to keep him from laughing.

"Watch where you hit me," Jason said, "You almost hit me where I barely got shot last night."

Before Robert could inquire further, Kellie said, "That gunshot wound if you can call it that is why Jason couldn't run the other direction when he saw me. The auction house wasn't an auction house, it was a warehouse."

"Owned by Luis," Jason said, "I was tracking Luis that's how I came into contact with Kellie."

"We both had plans to break in," Kellie said, "Me to see if I could find out who the bought the program; Jason to see if he could find a clue to Luis's whereabouts and find out what he purchased at the fake auction house."

"Please don't tell me you think Alcazar stole the program from Helena," Robert said.

"I won't tell you that," Kellie said, "I'll just leave you in the dark." She turned to leave.

Robert grabbed her arm. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you didn't want us to tell you Alcazar was behind the theft," Jason said.

"You two know what I meant," Robert said, "What happened at the auction house?"

"Luis showed up," Kellie said, "He was expecting me."

"He set the whole thing up," Robert said, "He wants to use the program on you."

"There's more," Jason said, "We think Helena might be involved in the kidnapping of Molly and Danny." Jason stopped unable to continue.

"Someone wants us to think Luis was behind the kidnapping," Kellie said, "Since he stole from Helena, she seems to be the most logical choice."

"But why Molly and Danny?" Robert asked, "You're who Luis wants though. She'd have more leverage."

"Unless she wants us to lead her to him," Kellie said, "But I think there's something else going on here that we don't know about."

**The Lakehouse**

"Sam, go home and wait for Jason," Alexis said, "I'm fine. I just need to take some aspirin."

"These headaches or migraines keep happening," Sam said, "And they're getting worse. You need to see a doctor."

"Sam, I'm fine," Alexis said, "Now just go."

"Let me call Nikolas," Sam said, "I'll have him come stay with you."

"He has a business meeting," Alexis said, "Now if you don't leave, I'll call Max and have him carry you out."

"Okay, okay. I'll go," Sam said, "But you have to promise me that if you need help, you'll call me."

"I promise," Alexis said, shoving Sam out the door, "Now go."

Sam didn't leave right away. Instead, she positioned herself so she could watch the house and Alexis couldn't see her.

Sam pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Lorenzo," Sam said, "It's Sam. Could you do me a favor? I hate to ask, but I don't know who else to call. Jason's not back, Nikolas is at a meeting. I don't know who else to call."

"What do you need?" Lorenzo asked, interrupting her, "You know I'll do what I can."

"I need you to stay with Alexis," Sam said, "I'd stay, but she insists I go meet with Jason."

"What's wrong with her?" Lorenzo asked.

"She's been having really horrible migraines," Sam said, "They keep getting worse and she refuses to see a doctor."

"And I'm the best you could come up with?" Lorenzo said, "I might actually make things worse."

"Well, I'm running out of options," Sam said, "Don't tell her I sent you. Just pretend to feel bad for what happened at the station the other day. Maybe it'll distract her."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Lorenzo said, "But I'll do it."


	18. Chapter 18

"What in god's name are you doing here?" Alexis asked as she opened the door.

"I came to make peace," Lorenzo said, "And to apologize for antagonizing you at the police station."

"Do you and Sam really think I'm going to believe that?" Alexis asked, "I saw her make a phone call. I assume she called you to baby-sit me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can think of other things I'd rather be doing," Lorenzo said, "Besides watching over a woman who doesn't have sense enough to see a doctor when she should."

"You don't know anything about me," Alexis yelled, "Or what I've been through. So don't you dare make judgments about my choices."

Alexis reeled as if she was going to pass out. Lorenzo grabbed her to steady her.

Alexis moved away from Lorenzo.

"Don't touch me," she screamed, scrambling to get away. Alexis was panicking.

Lorenzo, unsure of what was going on, pinned Alexis against the wall to keep her from hurting herself.

"Get off of me," Alexis said, squirming.

"Only if you promise to calm down and explain what just happened," Lorenzo said.

"I can't," Alexis said, "It'll hurt too many people. I can't hurt my daughter that way."

"Hurt her how?" Lorenzo asked.

Alexis didn't answer.

"Counselor, maybe if you'd actually talk to someone," Lorenzo said, "You could figure out a solution to this."

"No," Alexis yelled, "You're hurting me."

Lorenzo backed off and let Alexis go.

"Which daughter are you afraid of hurting?" Lorenzo asked.

"Sam," Alexis answered, reeling from dizziness or pain again. Lorenzo wasn't sure which.

"How could you possibly hurt?" Lorenzo asked.

"By telling her who her father is," Alexis said, grabbing on to Lorenzo for support.

"She wants to know," Lorenzo said.

"Rape," Alexis gasped, "Incest." Then she passed out in Lorenzo's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**General Hospital**

Sam, Jason, and Kellie entered the waiting room.

"What happened to my mom?" Sam asked Lorenzo.

"She passed out," Lorenzo said, "They're doing tests now."

Nikolas joined the group.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said as Patrick approached the group.

"Alexis is in a room," Patrick said, "She can have one visitor at a time."

"What about the tests?" Nikolas asked.

"Inconclusive," Patrick said, "We'll have to run more tests as well as do a psychiatric evaluation."

Nikolas and Sam began to protest the psychiatric evaluation.

"Do you want Alexis to get the help she needs or not?" Jason asked.

Nikolas and Sam both nodded.

"Then that settles it," Jason said, "She gets a psychiatric evaluation."

"Alexis won't answer the questions honestly," Nikolas said, "Especially if she thinks she's protecting everyone."

Meanwhile, Kellie had signaled to Lorenzo to move away from the conversation.

"It's good to have you back," Lorenzo said.

"This is where I'm needed," Kellie said, "What else happened with Alexis? I know you were with her when she passed out."

"It was like she was someplace else at times," Lorenzo said, "I don't know how to explain it."

"What did she say?" Kellie asked.

"Does it matter?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "I'm at a loss for where to go from here. Maybe Alexis has the answers. I'm just trying to make sense of the whole situation, no matter how random it seems."

"She was panicking about Sam's father," Lorenzo said, "Before she passed out she implied some things about her conception."

"We're not talking about two crazy kids and a summer romance, are we?" Kellie asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Lorenzo said.

"Rape," Kellie said, looking like she'd been sucker punched, "Possibly incestual?" Lorenzo nodded.

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, "I know this bringing up some not so pleasant memories for you."

"I'll be fine," Kellie said, "We all have to help Alexis, even you, Uncle Lorenzo."

"I'll try not to antagonize her," Lorenzo said, "Why don't you go home and get some rest. Try to forget everything for awhile."

Kellie didn't answer.

"Kellie," Lorenzo said, noticing the "I've got a crazy hunch" in her eyes look.

"Alexis is having migraines, right?" Kellie said.

"Kellie, whatever scheme you're cooking up right now," Lorenzo said, "Stop."

"Listen to me," Kellie said, "The Cassadines created a brain washing program, very effective. What if they used it on Alexis so she wouldn't remember the rape? Especially, if it was Stavros that raped her?"

"And for whatever reason, the programming stopped working," Lorenzo said, "But what's the trigger?"

"Incredible amounts of stress," Kellie said, "The genius of the programming is even if it eventually fails, in most cases, the onslaught of memories in conjunction with the migraines causes a mental breakdown."

"You know this how?" Lorenzo asked, "aside from having to track down copies of the program for Scorpio."

"I came into contact with a few of the guinea pigs," Kellie said.

"Is there a way to stop the breakdown?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "But it's risky. If one thing goes wrong she could in up in a coma."

"I didn't want to hear that," Lorenzo said.

"Developing a soft spot for Miss Davis?" Kellie asked.

"Do you know who can do this?" Lorenzo asked, ignoring Kellie's insinuation.

"I'll have to talk to Scorpio," Kellie said, "I've seen it done, but there's psychiatrists trained in this."

"Kellie, Lorenzo," Jason called out to them, "They think Alexis is having a mental breakdown."

"As we speak?" Kellie asked. Jason nodded. Kellie ran off down the hall to Alexis's room.

"You're not allowed in here," Patrick said.

"I can help her," Kellie said, "at least for the moment."

"You're not a neurosurgeon or psychiatrist," Patrick said, "What do you know about mental breakdowns?"

"More than you do when brain washing is involved," Kellie said, "Now shut up and get out of my way."

"I'm not going to let you endanger my patient," Patrick said.

"I don't have time to argue with you," Kellie said, grabbing his hands.

"I need those to work with," Patrick said, as Kellie guided him out the door.

"Just walk out the door and I won't break them," Kellie said. She shut the door and locked it.

Alexis was screaming and thrashing; most of the screaming unintelligible.

"Alexis," Kellie yelled, "Focus on me. Focus on my voice. Nothing makes sense right now. I can help you, but only if you let me."

"But it hurts," Alexis screamed.

"I know," Kellie said, "But you can't focus on the pain. Just focus on my voice. Then we can deal with the pain. If you don't do this the right way, you'll just get lost in the pain."

Alexis seemed to calm down.

"Think about your daughters, Kristina and Molly," Kellie said, "They don't want you to get lost in the pain. They need you."

Kellie said similar things to Alexis over the course of the next ten minutes.

Eventually, Alexis was still and quiet. Kellie moved closer to Alexis and rubbed her temples.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked, "The hospital."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "We have to talk about what just happened." Then the hospital security opened the door and Alan Quartermaine walked in.


	20. Chapter 20

"What in god's name were you thinking?" Alan yelled, "You're not a doctor."

"Out in the hall," Kellie said, "Before you stress the patient out and she relapses."

"I don't care if you're Sonny's daughter," Alan said in the hallway, "You do not have the right to bully the doctors. Let them do their job."

"I didn't have to time argue," Kellie said, "And I still don't, much less explain."

"You better do some explaining before the cops get here," Alan said.

"I need you to page Dr. Winters," Kellie said, "I'll call Robert Scorpio and we'll sort this whole thing out."

"You don't issue orders to the chief of staff," Alan said.

"Do you want Alexis to have a relapse?" Kellie said, "Because I probably won't be able to bring her out of it again. She was brainwashed by the Cassadines. What you're seeing is the programming falling apart. She's going to have a complete mental breakdown if I don't do something. Just page Dr. Winters."

Kellie ran to the nurses desk and grabbed the phone before Alan could stop her.

"Scorpio," Kellie said, "I need you to connect me with one of our psychiatric specialists, one that can help undo the Cassadine brainwashing program over the phone. If we don't act immediately, Alexis won't survive…no we don't have time to fly one out which is why you'll be in the room. You're the only person in Port Charles that knows more about the programming than I do…Just call my cell." She hung up.

Alan was waiting behind her.

"Seeing as you have to wait," Alan said, "Would you please explain why you're running around barking orders like you own the hospital."

"Is Lainey on the way?" Kellie asked, "I can discuss this with both of you at the same time."

"I'm right here," Lainey said, "Now what are you raising hell about?"

"The Cassadines created a brainwashing program," Kellie said, "I think they used it on Alexis."

"Similar to the one Helena used on Lucky," Alan asked.

"Lucky's brainwashing program was most likely an experimental offshoot of the original," Kellie said, "The one we're dealing with here is much more effective and a lot more dangerous."

"You said the programming is coming undone," Alan said, "What does that have to do with the migraines."

"Right," Kellie said, "The migraines mean that whatever shield is being used to block memories or maintain certain behaviors is coming apart. Eventually it leads to a complete mental breakdown because the person is unaware of what's happening and can't separate the memories or commands from their psyche. Now I've stopped it temporarily, but without actually deprogramming Alexis, there's no telling how much or how little time we have."

"You do what you need to," Alan said, "But I won't have the hospital held liable if something goes wrong."

"Of course not," Kellie said.

"What do you need me for?" Lainey asked, "This is completely out of my league."

"We don't have time to fly in someone qualified," Kellie said, "Robert Scorpio will be doing most of the work as a specialist talks him through the procedure. However, we do need a psychiatrist on standby to watch for certain signs. The specialist will go over that with you. Plus, we need someone trained in hypnosis."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Robert asked, joining the conversation, "The specialist is waiting on the line."

"You and Lainey have a consult with him while I fill Alexis in," Kellie said and walked off.

Kellie walked into Alexis's room.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked. Kellie proceeded to explain.

"How risky is this?" Alexis asked.

"Extremely risky," Kellie said, "We have to be very precise or you would end up in an irreversible coma."

"We're ready," Lainey said entering the room with Robert Scorpio following her.

"I'll get out of the way," Kellie said, leaving.

Lorenzo met her in the hallway.

"Did you tell her about Helena being behind the kidnapping?" he asked.

Kellie shook her head, "No, I didn't want to add to her stress level. I barely stopped her breakdown from completing itself."

Robert walked out.

"We have a problem," he said, "Alexis isn't reacting well to a male presence in the room. You'll have to do my part, Kellie."

"I've only observed a couple times," Kellie said, "I'm not qualified to do this."

"None of us are," Robert said, "Just do exactly as Dr. Vikensnaf tells you and Lainey will help you."

"You said we all had to step up and help Alexis," Lorenzo said, "You can't back out now."

"Wish me luck, pray, or whatever it is you do," Kellie said and went in the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Hours Later**

Lorenzo, Sam, Jason, Nikolas, and Robert were anxiously waiting in the hospital.

When they saw Lainey, Sam and Nikolas bombarded her with questions.

"Hold on, a minute," Robert said, "Let the lady speak."

"We got through the procedure," Lainey said, "And Alexis should be fine."

"Can I see her?" Sam asked.

"Once Kellie leaves," Lainey said, "They're discussing a few things and then you'll be free to go in there."

**Alexis's Room **

"Kellie, promise me you won't say anything," Alexis said, "This something I have to process before I talk about."

"I understand," Kellie said, "I promise I won't say anything. I think you need to know that there's a very real possibility that the longer you wait, the more likely it is Helena will reveal what we found out today."

"Why would Helena gain with this?" Alexis asked.

"We think she's the one who kidnapped Danny and Molly," Kellie said, "To get back at Luis for stealing the brainwashing program."

"That lunatic has my daughter and grandson," Alexis ranted, "I'll kill her."

"Calm down, Alexis," Kellie said, "We're working on it. And I'm willing to bet she'll show her hand soon, especially if…if Stravros isn't Sam's father."

"We have to run a dna test," Alexis said, "To know for sure."

"I'll take care of it," Kelle said, "I can get the samples and I'll have it sent to another lab."

"Thank you," Alexis said, "I know it makes it harder for you to work with Jason and Lor…your uncle on this."

"I'll see if I can't pick up a lead on Helena," Kellie said, turning to leave.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, "You look like you've got some not so good memories on your mind. Did this process bring up some bad times for you?"

"You had to relive some really traumatic stuff. It was difficult for me to watch. Now I'll make an appointment with Lainey to discuss that," Kellie said, "I'll be fine. I'm just a little shook up."

"Can I see my mom now?" Sam asked, peeking her head in.

"She's all yours," Kellie said.

"You'll take care of what we talked about, Kellie?" Alexis asked.

"It'll be done before you know it," Kellie said.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sam asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Just take care of your mom and Jason, even if he won't admit he needs taken care of sometimes."

"You sound like you're going out of town again," Sam said.

"It can't be helped," Kellie said, hugging Sam, "I promise everything will work out." Then Kellie left.

Kellie approached Jason and Lorenzo in the waiting area.

"It worked," Jason said.

Kellie nodded.

"Did Alexis have the answers like you suspected?" Lorenzo asked.

"Some of them," Kellie said.

"And.." Jason said.

"I can't tell you. I gave Alexis my word," Kellie said, "It doesn't help us find the kids anyway."

"But you do know what's at stake for Helena," Lorenzo said.

Kellie nodded.

"I'll be leaving town again," Kellie said, hugging Lorenzo, "I have to take care of some business and I'll try to get a lead on Danny and Molly."

"I'll come with you," Jason said.

"You're needed here, Jason," Kellie said, moving towards the elevator.

"You shouldn't run off by yourself," Lorenzo said.

"Do you trust me?" Kellie said, "Because this is how it has to be."

She got on the elevator and the doors shut.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did you find out why Helena Cassadine kidnapped Morgan's son and his mother-in-law's daughter?" Luis yelled at one of his men.

"Yes, Senor Alcazar," the man trembled handing him a file.

Lorenzo flipped through it.

"Does my brother know?" Luis asked.

"I don't believe so," the man said, "She went by a different name then."

"We'll just have to kidnap Morgan's son from Mrs. Cassadine ourselves," Luis said, "We'll use him to achieve our goal instead."

"And what of Kellie?" the man asked.

"She may prove useful later on," Luis said, "But if she gets in the way, do whatever you have to do to stop her."

**The Hospital Parking Garage**

Kellie found Jason waiting for her by her bike.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Kellie asked.

"Trade secret," Jason said, 'Now start talking."

"I can't," Kellie said.

"I know you gave Alexis your word," Jason said, "But you can't leave us in the dark. If you need to leave Lorenzo out of it that's fine. But you need to at least tell me. Lorenzo told me Alexis insinuated that Sam was…she was…"

"Conceived when Stavros raped her," Kellie said, "Maybe, maybe not. Don't say anything until I know for sure."

"Alexis didn't remember sleeping with another guy?" Jason asked.

"The brainwashing," Kellie said, "She still doesn't know if her summer romance resulted in Sam's conception instead of the rape. That's why I'm leaving town; to find out for sure."

"And go after Helena," Jason said, "You shouldn't go alone."

"Jason, you need to stay here," Kellie said, "Sam's needs you. Besides, if I can't track Helena and the kids, she'll come here. If she comes here, what she might reveal will blow Sam's life apart. She will need you to lean on."

Kellie got on her bike.

"If I need help, I can call Scorpio or Luke," Kellie said, starting the engine, "I'm pretty sure I can track Aidan down if I'm in Europe. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful," Jason said, "Don't do anything."

"Stupid," Kellie said, smirking, "Like looking for the black widow in her lair." She drove off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tyler's Loft**

Tyler looking over some case files when there was a knock at the door.

He was surprised to find Kellie standing on the other side of the door.

"You're back," Tyler said.

"Until tomorrow," Kellie said, "I'm leaving town again. I need a place to crash for the night."

"Why?" Tyler asked, moving aside to let Kellie in, "Is everything okay?"

"I found out some stuff that I can't tell any one. I gave my word," Kellie said, "Related to the kidnapping, why I left town already."

"I take it that certain men in your life disagree with the secrecy," Tyler said, "Namely Lorenzo and Jason."

"I think they stooped to getting my father involved," Kellie said, "I've got six messages on my phone telling me to call him or drop by for a visit."

"So you're hoping no one will look for you here," Tyler said.

"And I needed someone to talk to," Kellie said, "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I can't exactly talk to anyone else."

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"The short version is Alexis was raped by her brother when she was a teenager," Kellie said, "brainwashed so she wouldn't remember until recently. The brainwashing fell apart; she was going to have a complete mental breakdown as a result. She had to be deprogrammed which involved having her relive the rape."

"And?" Tyler asked.

"I..I had to watch," Kellie said, "I shouldn't have come here."

Kellie started to leave. Tyler grabbed her.

"Don't go," Tyler said, "You can stay the night."

"Really, I should go," Kellie said, trying to leave again.

Tyler tightened his grip on her and turned her towards him.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Tyler said, running his fingers through Kellie's hair, "If you just need a place to sleep, that's fine too. Whatever you need."

"I hated having to watch," Kellie said, "Because it…it.."

"Brought back some pretty bad memories," Tyler said, noticing a few tears falling down Kellie's face.

"Why don't we sit on the couch?" he said.

Kellie nodded and followed Tyler to the couch. She sat at the end of the couch away from Tyler.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tyler said.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "I just…I don't know."

"Come here," Tyler said. Kellie just looked at him.

"I don't bite," Tyler said, moving closer to Kellie, "I don't even bark."

Kellie curled up against Tyler. He just held her.

"Alexis was pregnant when she was teenager, right?" Tyler finally asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"So it's possible that Sam was conceived when Alexis was raped," Tyler said. He felt Kellie's head nod against him.

"Do Jason and Lorenzo know?" Tyler asked.

"mm..hm," Kellie mumbled.

"So what can't you tell them?" Tyler asked.

"Someone else might be Sam's father," Kellie said, "Alexis had a summer romance right before she raped. Those memories were erased when she was brainwashed."

"So run a dna test," Tyler said, "I don't understand why Alexis wouldn't want to tell Sam the truth. It's not like the boy she had fling with is here, if that is Sam's father."

"This is Port Charles, Tyler," Kellie said, "It's a magnet for long lost relations. If you are related and you don't know it, chances are you will find out in Port Charles."

"So the summer fling is here in Port Charles?" Tyler said, slightly stunned.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "And that is the problem. I promised Alexis I wouldn't tell."

"If you tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Tyler said, "It's eating at you."

"The boy Alexis had a summer romance with," Kellie said, "No. I promised Alexis I wouldn't say anything."

"I don't think Alexis would want you bottle everything up inside either," Tyler said, "I'm not part of the situation. I'm pretty sure I can keep my mouth shut."

Kellie hesitated.

"Is it really that bad?" Tyler said, "It's not Sonny is it and she's your half sister?"

"That's disgusting," Kellie said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Sam had an affair with Sonny when she first came to town. She even got pregnant by him. The baby died." Kellie said, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

Kellie whispered the name in Tyler's ear.

"That explains a lot," Tyler said, "Especially, why Helena kidnapped Danny."

"How do you know Helena kidnapped?" Kellie started to ask.

"Lorenzo," Tyler said, "I ran into him earlier today. He filled me in."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Kellie said, snuggling closer to Tyler.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Next Morning**

Tyler woke up on the couch with Kellie still against him. He stroked her hair and face, careful not to wake her.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone was at the door.

"Tyler, open up," Sonny's voice said from the other side, "I need to speak to you."

Kellie started to stir. "It's my father," she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," Tyler said, "I'll make sure he doesn't know you're here." He got up and laid Kellie back on the couch. He put blanket over her, so she just looked like a lump on the couch.

Tyler took his shirt off, opened the door, walked out, and shut the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sonny asked.

"What do you think?" Tyler replied, "Can we make this quick?"

"Kellie disappeared," Sonny said, "We can't find her and she has information she's not sharing. I just wanted to know if you'd heard from her."

"Why would I hear from her?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Sonny said, "Maybe because you two might try to hook up again. You're not sleeping with her are you? She's not waiting for you come back and finish is she?"

"No," Tyler said, "Now I haven't seen her. And you of all people should know if Kellie doesn't want to be found then she won't be found."

"She's in there isn't she?" Sonny said, "She didn't think anyone would look here for her and now you're trying to protect her by making it look like you've got a girl in there."

"Tyler," a French accent said from inside the loft, "Hurry up. I'm waiting."

Sonny was startled. "I'm sorry," he said, flustered, "I'll let you get back to your…French lesson." He left.

Tyler went back inside.

"I couldn't let my father interrogate you too long," Kellie said, fully awake

"Where did you pick up the French accent?" Tyler asked.

"Spy training," Kellie said, "They actually taught me to imitate a lot of different accents. Russian, Japanese, Jamaican, English, you name it, I can probably imitate it."

"Who knew you'd turn out to be a female James Bond?" Tyler said.

"Minus playing musical sex partners," Kellie said.

"Right," Tyler said, "So you're leaving town today then?"

Kellie nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay," she said, "And dump all my problems on you."

"It's been awhile since I got to wake up next to a gorgeous woman," Tyler said, "But seriously, anytime."

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"I just thought of something," Tyler said, "Sam would be your."

"I know I already thought of that one," Kellie said, "Anyway, I should go."

"I have a bad feeling about you going off by yourself," Tyler said.

"I don't even know where I'm going after I get a certain test run," Kellie said, "I do have contacts I can call in a pinch."

"I'll go with you," Tyler said, "If anything, I can run for help."

Kellie shook her head.

"I don't want you in the line of fire," she said.

"I won't argue with you," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around her, "But the offer still stands if you need someone for back up."

Kellie backed away slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks," she finally said, "I'll keep that in mind."

And she left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Three days later**

**Alexis's office**

"You're absolutely positive," Alexis said to the person on the phone, "Because I have to be sure."

"Stavros is not Sam's father," Kellie said over the speakerphone, "Your summer romance is."

"Thank god," Alexis said, "You're certain no one tampered with the tests."

"I supervised the tests myself," Kellie said, "There is no way someone could have tampered with the test."

"What test?" Lorenzo said, walking into Alexis's office.

"I got to go," Kellie said, "I'll mail the paperwork to you." She hung up.

"Was that Kellie?" Lorenzo asked, "Don't lie. I'll have the phone company get me the records."

"Yes, it was Kellie," Alexis said, "And no, I don't know where she is. Now what are you doing in here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and check on you," Lorenzo said.

"At my daughter's request," Alexis said.

"Yes and no," Lorenzo said, "I have my own reasons."

"Let me guess," Alexis said, "Getting me to expose my secrets since you can't get them out of Kellie."

"Something like that," Lorenzo said, "I was hoping you'd save me the time of putting men on it. Why don't we start with your last words to me before you passed out?"

"And those were?" Alexis asked.

"Rape and incest," Lorenzo said.

Alexis flinched.

"Your brother did rape you," Lorenzo said.

"That is none of your business," Alexis said, "Now if you would please leave."

"We're not finished until I say we are, Counselor," Lorenzo said.

"I'll call security," Alexis said, reaching for the phone. Lorenzo beat her to the phone and grabbed it.

"Next question," Lorenzo said, "Was Sam conceived when Stravros raped you?"

"No," Alexis said, "And that's all you need to know."

"Who's Sam's father then?" Lorenzo asked.

Tyler walked in the office.

"Miss Davis, I have a case I need to go over with you immediately," he said.

"Can it wait?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Tyler said.

"Mr. Alcazar was just leaving," Alexis said.

"No, I wasn't," Lorenzo said.

"I believe you were," Tyler said as two security guards appeared in the room.

"I'll be back later, Counselor," Lorenzo said, "And you, Mr. Scott, still haven't learned to stay out of affairs that you know nothing about. I'll see myself out." He left.

"Thank you, Tyler," Alexis said.

"I figured the last thing you needed was Mr. Alcazar grilling you so soon after you got out of the hospital," Tyler said, "Security also won't let him back in the building, Miss Davis."

"Please, call me Alexis," Alexis said, "We've been working together long enough. There was no case to go over was there."

"No," Tyler said, "I heard him yelling at you and decided to help out. You've been through a lot. I figure it's what Kellie would have done if she were here."

"How much do you know?" Alexis asked, "Because most people would have assumed Lorenzo and I were just arguing again over a case or the law, his brother even."

"Everything, including who Sam's father is," Tyler said, "Kellie crashed at my place after she left the hospital. She needed someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry that my situation brought up those memories for her," Alexis said.

"Kellie does what has to be done," Tyler said, "No matter what it costs her. I've learned that by now."

"You're still in love with her," Alexis said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tyler said.

"The whole town knows you and Kellie still have feelings for each other," Alexis said, "No matter how much you pretend not to. The only advice I'm going to give you is if you want a relationship with Kellie, you'll have to make the first move."

Before Tyler could say anything, the phone rang.

"Alexis Davis speaking," Alexis answered, "Yes I could give him some time off. Why?...He's right here. I'll put you on the speakerphone." Alexis pressed a button and hung up the phone

"Hey Tyler, it's Kellie," Kellie's voice came over the speaker phone.

"How's it going?" Tyler asked.

"Does your offer to help me still stand?" Kellie asked.

"What do you need?" Tyler asked.

"I've got a lead on Molly and Danny," Kellie said, "But there's some legal issues I need a lawyer's help with. I figured since you were already up to speed on the whole situation, you were the right person to do this. Sorry, Alexis, I told him."

"I know," Alexis said, "He's been keeping certain people at bay for me. He kicked your uncle out of here just a few minutes ago."

"I would have liked to see that," Kellie said, "So are you in?"

"I'll do it," Tyler said after thinking about it for what seemed like eternity.

"I'll call your cell with the details," Kellie said and hung up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Switzerland**

Kellie was waiting for Tyler when he got off the plane. She gave him a hug as if she was his girlfriend or wife and excited to see him. Tyler hugged her back slightly unsure of what was going on.

"Let's go," Kellie whispered, "You didn't bring any checked baggage right?"

Tyler showed her the duffel he was carrying. "This is it," he said.

"Did you bring the ids I had sent to you?" Kellie asked. Tyler nodded as they walked off.

"We'll talk more at the hotel," Kellie said, grabbing his hand "We have to pretend we're dating. I'll explain later."

**The Hotel Room**

"So why do we have to pretend we're dating?" Tyler asked.

"Because that's our cover as far as the paper trail is concerned at least until we go to the courthouse," Kellie said, "Scorpio set it up."

"How do I fit into this?" Tyler asked.

"Helena is making arrangement to file papers here in Switzerland to gain custody of Danny," Kellie said, "She's also going for control of the Cassadine fortune."

"Just the Cassadine fortune?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't mean she won't try for control of both fortunes later," Kellie said, "I take it Alexis filled you in on the dna test."

"Not exactly," Tyler said, "I overheard her yelling at Lorenzo that Stavros wasn't Sam's father."

"Anyway, Helena's not expecting anyone to contest her claim," Kellie said, "I'm hoping we can show up and stop her in time or at least delay her."

"You're hoping Helena was sloppy when she had the papers drawn up," Tyler said, "That she left some sort of clue."

"I know she won't leave a clue there," Kellie said, "But I can follow her."

"I don't like the sound of this," Tyler said.

**Port Charles**

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Alcazar," Stan said.

"I need you to look into who Alexis Davis came into contact with in the summer of 1979," Lorenzo said, "I want you to keep this between us."

"Is that all?" Stan asked.

"That's all," Lorenzo said.

"Consider it done," Stan said.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I don't know anything about Swiss law or court procedures, so if it's incorrect, I apologize. Europe made sense for things to take place since Helena is involved. That said, I'm taking some creative liberties here for story line purposes.

**A Swiss Courthouse**

Helena entered the courthouse and was directed to the judge's chambers.

"You wanted to see me your honor," Helena said, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," the judge, "New information has come to light weakening your claim for custody of the minor child, Danny Morgan."

"But I don't understand," Helena said, "Just yesterday, I was assured that his parents had no legal means to stand on."

"You failed to mention you kidnapped the children," the judge said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, your honor," Helena said.

The judge slid a file with the police reports and news articles at her.

"You've admitted to having the minor child, Danny Morgan," the judge said, "So it's safe to assume you have the minor child, Molly Lansing, as well."

"This is ridiculous," Helena said, "I'll find a more competent judge to take this case after I strip you of your career.

"That won't be necessary," Tyler said. He had come in the room unnoticed.

"And who are you?" Helena asked.

"The Morgans' attorney," Tyler said, "The only way they won't press kidnapping charges is if you take us to the children immediately."

"Since when?" Helena said.

"If you really want to get technical, I'm Kellie Corinthos's attorney," Tyler said, "Miss Corinthos has power of attorney for Jason and Sam Morgan regarding this matter."

"You really think I'm just going to hand the children over to you," Helena said.

"No," Tyler said, "But we have to give you the option."

Helena pulled out her cell phone.

"I don't think so," Kellie said, coming into the room and knocking the cell phone out of her hand.

"Did you see her attack a defenseless old lady," Helena said to the judge.

"You're wasting my time, all of you," the judge said, "The case isn't even in my jurisdiction. Now leave."

"My pleasure," Kellie said, grabbing Helena's arm and dragging her out. Tyler followed.

Once outside the judge's chambers, Helena's men circled the group. Andre yanked Kellie's hand away from Helena.

"What would you like me to do her and her partner?" Andre asked.

"Kill them for all I care," Helena said, and walked off.

Kellie flipped Andre over her body, using the momentum of his body, as he tried to grab her. Two other men were on Tyler. Kellie shoved Tyler out of the way and used one roundhouse kick to knock both of them out.

"Run," Kellie said, shoving Tyler towards the emergency exit. He slammed into it, opening it. The alarms went off.

Andre got up and turned his attention towards Kellie. Her back was to the emergency exit as she prepared to fight him.

The next Kellie knew she felt herself being pulled back and through the door she'd shoved Tyler through moments earlier.

Kellie found herself outside where Tyler jammed the door shut.

"So what now?" Tyler said, "I'm sure she's long gone. We can't catch up to her now."

"We were never supposed to track her," Kellie said, "Now we need to scram before Helena's men come back to finish the job."

They ran down the street taking the back alleys to a main road where they could get lost in the crowd.

Kellie pulled out her cell phone, "Are you following the homicidal granny now?...Call me when she gets to where she's going…I have to make sure City Boy gets on the next plane to Port Charles."


	28. Chapter 28

**The Hotel**

"Get your stuff packed," Kellie said, "You can go back to Port Charles."

"And do what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Go back to your life there,' Kellie said, "I just needed help on the legal end of things here. What comes next is the stuff I don't want you involved in."

"I was just in the middle of a brawl," Tyler said, "I'd say I'm involved."

"It was risk I would have rather not taken," Kellie said, "But I had to stop Helena legally for the moment." She began packing his things.

"Everyone expects you to ditch me," Tyler said, "It would throw everyone off if you didn't."

"It was just months ago that I basically blew your life apart," Kellie said, "Why would you want any part of this? You were never eager to get your hands dirty before. What changed?"

"I can't believe you have to ask that," Tyler said, "After the crap you pulled, I had to change. It was the only way I could survive. I couldn't live in a black and white world anymore. You blew that apart. I understand that you did what you had to do because that's what I had to do accept the past."

"So now you feel like you need to protect me or something," Kellie said, "In case you missed the memo, I have three men who already go overboard in doing that."

"I want to help," Tyler said, "Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because you're in over your head," Kellie said, "So please just go back to Port Charles."

"You can stand here and bark orders all you want, Kellie," Tyler said, "I'm not going back to Port Charles."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Kellie asked, attempting to walk out the door.

"I could say the same about you," Tyler said.

He went after Kellie, grabbing her and pulling her up against him.

"Now do you want talk about what this is really about?" Tyler whispered in her ear.

"What would that be?" Kellie asked.

"The fact that you still want me," Tyler said, "No matter how much you try to tell yourself you don't want me."

"Someone has an ego today," Kellie said, "Have you been taking lessons from my father in that department?"

"If you haven't noticed, it's not all one sided," Tyler said, loosening his grip on her, "I want you just as much."

"But we shouldn't," Kellie said, turning to face him, "Not after everything that's happened between us."

"But the reality is we do," Tyler said, "And I can't go on pretending that we don't and not do anything about it."

"My reasons for sending you back have nothing to do with whatever this is between us," Kellie said.

"You're afraid to be alone with me away from Port Charles," Tyler said, moving his finger across the outline of her face, "At first I thought it was because of the rape, but I don't think that's it."

"I'm not afraid to be alone with you," Kellie said, not so convincingly.

"Then why are you shaking?" Tyler asked, "I think you're afraid to be alone with me because you don't know if you could stop yourself if things got too intense between us."

"I don't know what," Kellie started to say when Tyler kissed her. Before could really respond one way or the other, he backed away, leaving Kellie slightly dazed.

"I think we both know it wouldn't take a whole lot of effort for me to seduce you," Tyler said, "But I won't. Instead, this is what is going to happen; I'm coming with you to find Danny and Molly. When this is over, we'll have real conversation about us."

Kellie opened her mouth to speak and Tyler put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"No arguments," he said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _When I began this story, I had planned to have Sage's past come into play as indicated in my profile. However, I feel that the story has a taken a direction in which giving Sage more involvement would muddy up the story. Instead, I plan on giving Sage and Milo their own story at some point. Preferably after I finish this one. That said, I'd like to hear ideas from you, the readers for possible storyline ideas for Sage and Milo as well as a reason Sage would have decided to escape from Luis. i've enabled the private messaging. so feel free to offer suggestions. And now back to this story._

**Later that Night**

Tyler was fast asleep. Kellie had packed her bag and left a note with his plane ticket on the nightstand.

When he told her not to argue, she didn't. Instead, she was sneaking out in the middle of the night while he was asleep. By the time morning came, he wouldn't be able to find her.

She stood at the door, ready to leave. She looked back what should have been one last time, but found herself walking back to the bed and leaning over Tyler.

"I'm sorry," Kellie whispered, "But I can't let you do this."

She kissed him one last time and left without looking back.

**The Next Morning**

When Tyler woke up, he found Kellie's side of the bed empty. He looked around and saw her stuff was gone.

"Dammit," He said to himself and then noticed the note and ticket on the night stand.

He read the note.

_Tyler,_

_Obviously, I'm not here. Hate me all you want. But I can't let you walk into something you're not prepared for, especially when I don't know what to expect myself. _

_I understand that you've changed. I take a lot of the blame for it. I may not be able to give you back the life you had before you found out I wasn't dead, but I can keep you from changing so much that you cross lines you never thought you'd cross. I've crossed more of those lines than I can count. So I can tell you from experience once you cross those lines there's no going back and that even if it's the right thing, there are personal sacrifices that you can only understand on the other side of the line._

_I didn't any choice but to cross those lines if I was going to survive. You on the other hand, have a choice. It may seem like I'm not giving you a choice here, but I don't want you to cross those lines when you don't have to and regret it. _

_It may sound like I regret the direction my life has taken, but I don't; I just don't recommend it for others. I believe whatever has happened, good and bad, happened for a reason and I accept that. _

_As for what's between us, no matter how hard I tried, I never could stop loving you. Despite that, I care about you too much to even explore a relationship with you again. I know that I can't give you what you need and what you deserve. I don't know how to walk away from the life I've made for myself and I won't ask you to share the dangers that go with it._

_I left you a plane ticket to Port Charles. Go back and help Alexis run the practice. That's the best thing you can do to help me._

_Love, _

_Kellie_

"Handcuffs," Robert Scorpio said, startling Tyler, "They're about the only things that could stop Kellie from running. You should have known she was up to something when she didn't argue."

"Handcuffs bring back bad memories for her," Tyler replied. "How do you know she didn't argue?"

"I bugged the room" Robert said.

"So why didn't you stop her from leaving?" Tyler said.

"I don't listen to the tapes live," Robert said, "Do you want to go after Kellie or not?"

"I have no clue where to find her," Tyler said.

"You think I don't know where she's headed," Robert said, "Luke called me with Helena's whereabouts after he called her. She's headed to Italy. Are coming with me?"

"I don't know," Tyler said.

"What do you mean you don't know," Robert said, "Either you want her or you don't. You can't expect things to happen if you think she'll come running back for you. Kellie is going to run from a serious relationship with you. You have to wear her down which means you have to do the chasing; show her you can handle her life. What better way to do it then going after her to help find her cousin and nephew."

Tyler thought about it for a minute.

"Well, are you going to go after the girl or not?" Robert said, "You know, the whole town of Port Charles won't be able to breathe until you and Kellie do something one way or the other about your relationship."

"If I agree to go, not one word about my relationship with Kellie," Tyler said.

"Not a word," Robert said, "Now let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

**Several Day Later**

**A church in a small town in Italy**

Kellie entered the church.

"Can I help you?" the priest asked.

"I'm looking for a friend," Kellie said, "He told me to meet him here. Old man, kind of crazy."

"Watch who you're calling crazy, Slinger," Luke said, appearing beside her.

"Nice to see you too, Spencer," Kellie said, "Why a church of all places?"

"The priest here has information," Luke said.

"And he's looking for a," Kellie began to say as Robert and Tyler came through the church doors.

"Did we miss all the fun?" Robert asked.

"You're just in time for the fireworks," Luke said.

"You were supposed to go back to Port Charles," Kellie said to Tyler as the priest asked, "She's the bride I take it. Now which one of you is the groom?"

Luke and Robert both pointed to Tyler.

"Back up, explain," Kellie said, "You first, Luke."

"Excuse us a minute. She just has cold feet," Luke said to the priest who walked out of earshot.

"He has information on the whereabouts of the female pied piper," Luke said, "However, it's not a donation, he's looking to make his wedding quota for the month."

"A wedding quota?" Kellie asked, "What kind of priest is this?"

"Don't Catholics require marriage counseling," Tyler asked.

"He's willing to bypass the marriage counseling," Luke said.

"We provided him with proof you two lovebirds had gotten it in America," Robert said, "But you want to get married in Italy."

"I have a better plan than forcing Tyler into a marriage with me," Kellie said, "Why don't we just threaten the good old priest with bodily harm or death?"

"Already tried that," Luke said, "Wasn't going for it?"

"You're not exactly scary," Kellie said.

"She's got a point," Robert said.

"This was your brilliant idea," Luke said, "You have qualms about harming a priest."

"I can't help how I was raised me," Robert said, "Now let's tell the priest, the wedding is on."

"If your so hell bent on this marriage thing, why you don't you two old codgers marry each other," Kellie said and stormed off. Tyler followed her outside the church.

"Now you can explain why you didn't go back to Port Charles like you were supposed to," Kellie said.

"Like you told me to in a letter," Tyler said, "when you snuck off in the middle of the night."

"You told me not to argue," Kellie said, "So I didn't. I took action. Now why did you follow me?"

"To show you I'm serious about us, whatever that is at the moment," Tyler said.

"I told you," Kellie said.

"I know what you said," Tyler interrupted, "You had your say. Now I want mine. I understand the risks involved here. I can make my own choices and what I want is to figure out whether or not we can make this work."

"I don't have time to argue with you," Kellie said, "We'll have to discuss this in Port Charles if you insist. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a priest to put the fear of god in."

Tyler grabbed Kellie.

"We can get married," Tyler said.

"No, I'm not," Kellie said.

"We'll just get it annulled when we get back to Port Charles," Tyler said.

"There's got to be another way," Kellie said.

"You don't have time," Tyler said, "The fate of two little kids you care a lot about is at stake. So what do you say? Kellie Riley Corinthos, will you me marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31

Kellie didn't answer right away.

The church door opened.

"Have you two settled your lover's quarrel?" Robert said, "Because we're losing time here."

"Yes," Kellie said, reluctantly, "It'll be one of the few marriages in history where we ought to be saying until annulment do us apart instead of death do us part."

"Then let's get the show on the road," Robert said, ushering Kellie and Tyler inside.

The priest was waiting at the altar.

"Are you sure about this?" Kellie asked Tyler as they walked up the aisle.

"Getting cold feet already?" Tyler asked.

"That's not an answer," Kellie said.

"Just keep thinking about Molly and Danny," Tyler said, "You'll get through the ceremony."

"And what about you?" Kellie asked.

"I'm thinking about the honeymoon," Tyler laughed.

"Only in your fantasies," Kellie said.

"The ceremony hasn't even started and they're already fighting," Luke said, "Hey, preacher man, got any wine to toast the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Slinger?"

The Priest ignored Luke and turned his attention to Tyler and Kellie. He had them sign the proper documents before beginning the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest said.

"Could we skip this part?" Kellie asked, "Just get to the "I Do's."

"And you may kiss the bride," Robert said, "We're in a rush. Their flight leaves really soon for their honeymoon in Africa."

"Do you, Tyler Scott, take Kellie Corinthos, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do," Tyler said.

"And do you, Kellie Corinthos, take Tyler Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said.

"I do," Kellie said.

"The rings," the priest asked.

"Oh right," Luke said.

"Don't tell me you forgot the rings, Spencer?" Robert said.

"I have them," Luke said, pausing to think, "Right here."

He pulled out a set of keys and unclasped the key ring. The gold bands fell into Robert hand. Robert handed one to Kellie and one to Tyler.

Kellie and Tyler exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

At that moment, Helena entered the church with Molly and Danny in tow.


	32. Chapter 32

"Go ahead," Helena said, "Don't let me stop the Mafia Princess and her lawyer from getting married. I'm not that cruel."

"Kellie," Molly yelled, "Is this the surprise mommy was working on? Your wedding?" Molly tried to run to Kellie but one of Helena's men held her back.

"Something like that," Kellie said as two more of Helena's men came up behind the priest and grabbed him.

"I didn't think men of the cloth were supposed to reveal secrets told in confession," Helena said.

"Madam," the priest squealed, "I was merely trying to delay the offending parties from coming after you."

"Excuses, excuses," Helena said, "Take him away. I no longer have a use for him." The two men took him away. Kellie moved to intervene but Andre stopped her.

"As for the rest of you," Helena said, pulling out a knife, "You will come with me, cooperatively I hope. I'd hate to harm a single hair on poor sweet Molly's head."

"Don't you dare," Kellie yelled, lunging forward. Tyler and Luke held her back.

"Calm down, Slinger," Luke said, "You're falling right into her trap, letting your emotions get the better of you. Shame on you, Slinger."

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Luis's voice announced his arrival before he came into the church.

"I believe it is you has something that belongs to me," Helena said.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Luis said.

"Shouldn't both of you be bursting into flames just for setting foot in a place of god," Luke asked.

Kellie surveyed the situation. She pulled Tyler in front of her.

Luis looked disgusted, "My god you're weak, using your lover or whatever he is to shield you. You're an Alcazar, Kellie, you're better than that."

What Luis and Helena couldn't see was Kellie crawling under the floor underneath the pews.

"I'd like what's rightfully mine, back," Helena said, "Mr. Alcazar."

"Are you suggesting we trade?" Alcazar said, "I'll take the boy in exchange for giving you the program back."

"Why is Morgan's kid at the center of all this?" Luke asked, "Last time I checked only legitimate heirs inherited the Cassadine moolah."

Kellie was almost to the unholy duo and kids when an explosion tore the church apart.


	33. Chapter 33

The inside of the church, lay in ruins. Tyler, Luke, and Robert were furthest away from the explosion. All they acquired was bumps and bruises.

Kellie on the other hand was not so lucky. She was covered by debris from the pews. The wood was heavy and she was unable to pull herself out from the debris or move it herself.

She looked up and saw Molly unconscious several feet away.

Some of Helena's men lay dead, while others were nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of Helena, Alcazar, or Danny.

Tyler came up beside Kellie and started moving pieces of the pews off her.

"Molly first," Kellie said, attempting to shove him in Molly's direction, "She's unconscious."

"Luke and I will take care of Kellie," Robert said, coming up behind him. Tyler went over to Molly, picked her up, and carried her out of the building.

Meanwhile, Luke and Robert removed the rest of the debris off of Kellie.

Robert helped Kellie stand. She clutched her side in pain. She was barely able to walk

"I think I broke a couple ribs," Kellie said as Robert supported her on one side.

"Well, don't just stand there Luke," Robert said, "I'm not dragging her out myself. Support her other side."

"You mean you can't," Luke said, doing as Robert told him.

"I didn't say that," Robert said.

"You two can engage in verbal mud wrestling later," Kellie said, "I prefer not to bleed to death or something."

"She always over dramatic, isn't she?" Robert asked as he and Luke carried Kellie out of the church.

**A Hospital**

"How's Molly?" Kellie asked Tyler as he walked in the hospital room.

"She's awake," Tyler said, "She's got a nasty bump on her head. That's why she was unconscious. The doctors think she'll be fine. They just want to keep her overnight for observation. So how many ribs did you break?"

"None," Kellie said, "I'm just beat up pretty good."

"You're crazy, you know that," Tyler said.

"How was I supposed to know a bomb was going to go off?" Kellie said, "Have you talked to Luke or Scorpio?"

Tyler nodded, "Helena, Luis, and Danny all got away."

"But we don't know if Helena or Luis has Danny," Kellie said, "Has anyone contacted Port Charles yet?"

Tyler shook his head.

Kellie picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Alexis, it's Kelly," she said, "Molly's okay. We found her."

"Thank god," Alexis answered, "When is she coming home? Can I talk to her?"

"In a day or too," Kellie said, "As soon I get out of the hospital. I'm fine. I just took a beating thanks to a bomb and some church pews. I'll call you back in a little while to talk to Molly."

"What about Danny?" Alexis asked.

"We don't have him," Kellie said, "We don't know if Helena still has him or Luis has him now," Kellie said, "I was at church trying to get information from the priest when Helena showed up with Molly and Danny. Then Luis showed up. A bomb went off and Helena, Luis, and Danny left in the confusion."

"I'm not sure who's worse Helena or Luis?" Alexis said, "What am I going to tell Sam?"

"Everything," Kellie said, "If Helena doesn't have Danny, I'd bet she's on her way to Port Charles to cause whatever devastation she can as a consolation prize. Your back's against the wall here Alexis."

"I thought I'd have more time," Alexis said and hung up the phone.

Kellie hung up on her end and began fiddling with her wedding ring.

"So much for the wedding night," Tyler said.

"It's not like you were getting one anyway," Kellie said, "When we get Danny back, I'll have Justus start the annulment process."

"Stop right there," Tyler said, "I know what you're trying to do."

"And what would that be?" Kellie replied.

"You are trying to avoid your emotions," Tyler said, "by taking action such as it may be on other things that don't matter right now."

"It's how I deal with things," Kellie said, "Especially when things are pretty messed up like they are now."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Kellie," Tyler said, grabbing Kellie's hand, "Sometimes you just have to let stuff happen."


	34. Chapter 34

**Lorenzo's Apartment**

"I have the information you asked for, sir," Stan said, "It took longer than I thought. Alexis has changed her name a few times."

"What name was she going by that summer?" Lorenzo asked.

"Alexis Davidovitch," Stan said, "She spent most of the summer on the Cassadine compound with the exception of a few weeks vacationing at a beach in the Mediterranean. You were also vacationing with your family there at the time"

"I know," Lorenzo said, quietly, "Our paths crossed."

Stan waited for further instructions.

"You can go," Lorenzo said "I can take it from here."

Stan left.

Lorenzo sat and stared off into space. The phone rang, but he ignored it.

After a while, Sage walked in.

"Kellie's been trying to call you," she said, "Why aren't you answering the phone?"

"It's complicated," Lorenzo answered, coming out of his trance, "Can I reach her on her cell?"

Sage shook her head, "She left a number to reach her at."

Sage handed him a piece of paper.

"Is something wrong?" Sage asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about yet," Lorenzo said, touched by her concern. He picked up the phone. Sage took that as her cue to leave.

"Would you please clue me in as to what the hell is going on?" Lorenzo asked.

"Molly's safe," Kellie said, "Helena or Luis has Danny. We're not sure which. Somehow I have the feeling, I'm about to get the equivalent of a spanking over the phone."

"If you would have filled me in the first place," Lorenzo said, "Maybe you wouldn't feel that way."

"It wasn't exactly my place to be spilling Alexis's personal business," Kellie said, "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know I might be Sam's father," Lorenzo said, "I had Stan look into Alexis's past. Was she ever planning to tell me? Probably not since she's hasn't bothered to mention it since I came to town."

"She didn't even remember sleeping with you," Kellie said, "She always thought Stavros was Sam's father. She didn't have a clue until we undid the brainwashing."

"So that makes it okay for you two to sneak around behind my back?" Lorenzo yelled.

"Excuse me for trying to give Alexis some consideration here," Kellie said, "She needed time to process. And we still didn't know who Sam's father was."

"You took care of the dna test," Lorenzo said, "That's what you were on the phone with Alexis about when I stopped by her office."

"Guilty as charged," Kellie said.

"You both knew that I was Sam's father and still didn't bother to tell me," Lorenzo said.

"Just calm down before you do anything," Kellie said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Lorenzo said, angrily and hung up the phone.


	35. Chapter 35

**The hospital**

Kellie frantically dialed another number.

"Morgan," the voice on the other end answered.

"Jason, we have a problem," Kellie said, "Wellseveralthingsare wrong,firstoffi'vegot mollyshe'sfinethehospitaljustwantstokeep."

"Slow down and breathe, Kellie," Jason interrupted, "You're talking too fast I can't understand you. Now start at the beginning."

"I was at a church in Italy with Robert Scorpio, Luke and Tyler trying to get information from a priest on Helena and the kids," Kellie said.

"How did Tyler end up a part of this?" Jason asked.

"I needed an attorney to stop Helena from getting custody of Danny in Switzerland," Kellie said, "I ditched Tyler after that. However, Scorpio brought him to Italy. Anyway, Helena showed up, Danny and Molly in tow, and had some of her men take the priest away before we could get answers. Then Luis showed up. He wanted to get Danny from Helena."

"What does he want with my son?" Jason asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'll get to that," Kellie said, "I was trying to get to Danny and Molly by crawling under the pews while Helena and Luis were arguing. A bomb went off. Helena, Luis, and Danny made it out. We just don't know which one of them has Danny. Everyone else is okay, just minor bumps and bruises. Molly took a bump to the head which is why the hospital wants to keep her overnight for observation."

"What about you?" Jason asked, "You were crawling under the pews when the bomb went off."

"My ribs are bruised," Kellie said, "I'll have a Halloween costume thanks to the bruises for the next couple weeks."

"What else?" Jason asked.

Kellie took a deep breath, "When Alexis was in the hospital and I undid the brainwashing, she some memories that had been erased. Memories of a summer romance right before Stavros raped her."

"Things are about to get a whole lot worse," Jason said.

"I called you so you can do damage control," Kellie said, "Alexis had a summer fling with Lorenzo. Lorenzo wouldn't have known because"

"She went by Davidovitch at the time," Jason said.

"I had the dna test done," Kellie said, "Lorenzo is Sam's father. That's why Helena kidnapped Danny, she was going to use him to take over the Cassadine holdings as well as the Alcazar holdings to get back at Luis for stealing the program. I assume Luis knows."

"And wants to use my son to get the Alcazar holdings back," Jason said, "Does Lorenzo know?"

"That's why you need to damage control," Kellie said, "I know it's a lot to ask right now. He had Stan go digging on Alexis's past and was able to put the pieces together that way. I called him to tell him about Italy and he was ready to strangle me for not saying anything. I think he's on his way to see Alexis now. I thought I'd give you the heads up for Sam's sake."

"I'll find Sam and tell her," Jason said, "Before she finds out because Lorenzo and Alexis were fighting."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I better go check on Molly."

"What else aren't you telling me?" Jason said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kellie said, "There's nothing else to tell."

"You're lying," Jason said, "You know I'll find out any way."

"The priest had other ideas of getting payment for giving us information," Kellie said, "He needed to meet his wedding quota for the month, not that it matters since he's probably dead thanks to Helena."

"But Helena took care of the priest," Jason said, "So there was no wedding."

"She took care of him after the wedding," Kellie said.

"So who got married?" Jason asked.

Kellie mumbled something Jason couldn't decipher.

"Speak up. I can't understand you," Jason said, "I never thought I'd ever have to that to you of all people Kellie."

"Me," Kellie said, "and Tyler. I'll have Justus draw up the annulment papers when we get back to Port Charles."

"This was Luke and Robert Scorpio's idea," Jason said, "And Tyler agreed to it."

"He's the one who convinced me to go along with it. I wanted to beat up the priest to make him talk," Kellie said, "Anyway, I better let you go find Sam." She hung up.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Lakehouse**

Lorenzo didn't even bother to knock on the door. He just barged into Alexis's house, leaving the door open.

"What gives you the right…" Alexis started to say.

"I'm not in the mood for your self-righteous attitude at the moment, Counselor," Lorenzo said, "I want answers about our daughter."

"How did you.." Alexis said.

"I had Stan look into your background," Lorenzo said, "And guess what I found out; I slept with you."

"How do you know I didn't sleep around?" Alexis said, "Just because we slept together doesn't automatically make you Sam's father."

"Because we were both virgins," Lorenzo said before she finished her sentence, "And Kellie confirmed it. She did run the dna test afterall."

"You're angry," Alexis said, "I get that, but don't take it out on Kellie. I asked her to keep it quiet."

"So that makes it okay that she's off running around god knows where and none of us have clue what she's doing," Lorenzo said.

"You and everyone else seem to forget that Kellie could make you and Sonny quake in your shoes if she wanted to," Alexis said.

"Don't remind me," Lorenzo said, "That still doesn't excuse the secrets and the lies."

"Kellie told me I'd have to tell you the truth since Luis may have Danny," Alexis said.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone and do so?" Lorenzo replied.

"You're not the one who has to look your daughter in the eye knowing that my child is safe while her child is still in danger," Alexis said, "It's bad enough that she blamed me for her daughter's death when Kristina needed a stem cell transplant, but now for my child to be favored over hers again."

"But I'm the one who has to figure out whether or not she'll accept me as her father while her child is still missing," Lorenzo said, in attempt to have the last word.

"Sam's child is still missing and all you're concerned about is whether or not she'll accept you as her father," Alexis yelled.

"What?" Sam said. Alexis and Lorenzo looked guilty as hell and finally rendered speechless.

"Am I hearing you right?" Sam asked, "Lorenzo is."

"Your father," Alexis finished, when Sam couldn't finish the sentence.

"You dodge my questions about my father for months," Sam said, "What the hell was so horrible about telling me Lorenzo's my father?"

"I didn't know," Alexis said.

"How the hell would you not know," Sam replied.

"Sam," Lorenzo said, hesitantly.

"Don't you even start," Sam said, "I don't know how you wouldn't have figured out you slept with my mother especially with all the background checks you do on everyone you come in contact with."

"Sam, I can explain," Alexis said.

"I don't want to hear it, mother," Sam said and ran out the door.

"That went well," Lorenzo said, pulling out his cell phone.

"You weren't doing any better," Alexis said as Lorenzo dialed a number.

"Hey Jason," Lorenzo said, "You need to find Sam. She found out that…"

Lorenzo stopped talking.

"Kellie already filled you in," Lorenzo said, "At least she thought something through for once in this situation."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Real mature counselor," Lorenzo said to Alexis and then turned his attention back to Jason, "Just find my daughter." He hung up.

"Should I stick my tongue out," Alexis asked, "You already think I'm immature as it is."

Before Lorenzo could answer, Alexis's phone rang.

"Alexis Davis," she answered.

Alexis paused, waiting for a response.

"Molly," Alexis said, "Are you okay…The nurses gave you a lollipop. I'm glad you're being such a good girl…who's wedding? Oh they did, did they?...Can I Speak to Kellie please. Thank you, Molly."

Alexis waited for Kellie to get on the phone.

"So Molly tells me you and Tyler got married," Alexis said, smiling.

"They what?" Lorenzo exploded.

"Shut up," Alexis said to Lorenzo and then to Kellie, "We haven't killed each other yet. Can you and Tyler say the same?"

Lorenzo took the phone from Alexis.

"Hey, I was still talking to her," Alexis protested.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Lorenzo said. A perplexed look came over his face.

"She hung up on me," he said, "Did she explain why they got married?"

"One of Robert and Luke's schemes," Alexis said, "Now why are you still here?"

"We were discussing our daughter," Lorenzo said.

"I think this discussion's over," Alexis said, guiding Lorenzo out the door.


	37. Chapter 37

**Jason and Sam's Penthouse**

Jason entered the Penthouse to find Sam on the couch, crying.

"Jason," she sobbed.

"I know," Jason said, sitting next to her, "Lorenzo's your father."

"Does everyone know before me?" Sam asked, "When were you planning to tell me?"

"I know you're upset, Sam," Jason said, "but can you hear me out for a second."

"Alexis said she didn't remember sleeping with Lorenzo," Sam said, "How do you forget something like that?"

"Sam, Alexis didn't remember because of the brainwashing," Jason said, "Alexis always dodged your questions about your father because she thought that you were conceived when her half-brother raped her. When Kellie and Lainey deprogrammed Alexis, she remembered her summer fling."

"Then explain all the secrecy," Sam asked.

"Alexis wasn't ready to tell anyone," Jason said, "And wanted to wait until a dna test was run which Kellie took care of."

"That explains why Kellie took off right after," Sam said, still crying, "then what?"

"Kellie didn't tell anyone anything, she just left town," Jason said, "Lorenzo put Stan on Alexis's past. That's how Lorenzo found out he might be your father."

"Then how did you find out?" Sam asked, "I'm sure Lorenzo didn't just call you up and say hey I'm your wife's father."

"Kellie," Jason said, "Lorenzo chewed her out when she called for keeping secrets from him. She filled me in to give me the heads up."

"What comes next?" Sam asked, cuddling next to Jason, "Lorenzo's my father. I don't even know how to process that."

"You don't then," Jason said, "You deal with this on your own time and in your own way. Don't let anyone force you into anything you're not ready for."

"I guess I'll have to talk to Kellie when she gets back," Sam said, "How is she? Or can you discuss that?"

"She's a little beat up," Jason said, "And married."

"Married?" Sam responded, "to who?"

"Tyler," Jason said.

"How did that happen?" Sam asked, "Last I knew she doing everything she could not start something with him."

"Luke and Robert had a hand in it," Jason said, "This priest had information and would only give it if Kellie and Tyler got married, something about meeting a wedding quota."

"She's annulling the marriage when they get back I take it," Sam said.

"That's the plan," Jason said, "There's something else."

"Did Kellie get a lead on Danny and Molly?" Sam asked, hope in her eyes.

"Helena showed up as the wedding ceremony ended," Jason said, "She had Molly and Danny with her. Then Luis showed up. A bomb went off."

"Oh god, Jason," Sam said, "No."

"Molly was knocked out," Jason said, "She's fine. As soon as the hospital releases her and Kellie, they'll come back to Port Charles."

"And Danny?" Sam asked.

"With Helena or Luis," Jason said, "They were gone when the smoke cleared."

"So Helena and Luis are working together," Sam asked, trying not to cry.

"Against each other," Jason said, "Luis stole the brainwashing program from Helena. She decided to use our son to get back at him. Luis found out about you being Lorenzo's daughter and decided to change plans in his quest to take over the Alcazar holdings."

"I'm not sure who I should hope my son is with," Sam said, "The psycho granny or the sociopathic boogie man."

"I promise you, Sam, our son will come home alive," Jason said, "I'll see to it."


	38. Chapter 38

**Several days later**

**The Greystone**

Luke walked into the living room.

"What kind of sick twisted mind game are trying to play now Luke?" Sonny asked.

"No mind games, Papa Godfather," Luke said, "I just wanted to offer you a sincere congratulations on the newest addition to your family."

"Do I have some kid I don't know about popping out of the woodwork?" Sonny replied.

"Lorenzo's turn to discover a long lost kid with Natasha," Luke said, "It was a nice wedding. Although it's a shame the church blew up afterwards."

"Back up, Spencer," Sonny said, "And explain about the wedding and when did Alexis have another kid?"

"You mean to tell me no one clued you into Kellie and Tyler's nuptials or the fact that Sam is Lorenzo Alcazar's daughter," Luke said, "I'm shocked."

"Who put a gun to their heads?" Sonny asked, more concerned about Kellie, "Make that even guns that even Kellie couldn't take them out by herself."

"No one put a gun to Slinger's head," Luke said.

"Stop playing games Spencer," Sonny said, "We both know Kellie wouldn't marry Tyler or anyone else on a whim. She shies away from relationships."

"This priest had information we needed and he needed to meet his wedding quota for the month," Luke said, "It was as simple as that."

"And you, Spencer, are turning into a softie," Sonny said, "You thought why not give those two kids a shove in the right directions."

"I, Luke Spencer, am not a softie," Luke said, "But watching those two kids do some mental mind screwing every time they're in the same room together is enough to drive a man to drink."

"You don't need an excuse to drink," Sonny said.

"So," Luke said, "Some poor recovering alcoholic somewhere will appreciate what I've done."

"How many times as Kellie threatened to kill you since the wedding?" Sonny asked.

"She's just blowing off steam," Luke said.

"Do you want to bet your life on that one, Spencer," Sonny asked as Kellie walked in.

"That would be my cue to leave," Luke said.

"Luke, you can breathe," Kellie said, "For now. I'll take my revenge cold."

"My, my look at the time," Luke said, leaving.

"Five o clock," Kelly yelled after Luke, "on the other side of the world.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked.

"You're learning," Kellie said, "I need an annulment. I was hoping you could call in a few favors to speed up the process."

"Now hold on a minute," Sonny said, "I want the details of your wedding."

"Luke and Robert made arrangements with this priest to provide him with a wedding in exchange for information on Helena," Kellie said, "Helena showed up as the priest pronounced us man and wife. Then Luis showed up. The church blew up. Luis, Helena, and Danny managed to escape. Molly's fine. Now about the annulment."

"Where's Tyler?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "At work, at his loft. We didn't get married with the intent of keeping the vows. I told him them we should have beat the information out of the priest."

"Why didn't you?" Sonny said.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "Because Robert, Luke, and Tyler were pushing for the wedding."

"There isn't some part why deep down inside of you that wants things to work out with Tyler," Sonny asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I don't want Tyler to get sucked in to this life."

"But you're still in love with him," Sonny said.

"We can't always help what we feel," Kellie said, "But I can control what I do about it."

"How long are going to go on pretending you don't want a happily ever after for yourself?" Sonny asked.

"This is my life. I accept that there are dangers that go along with it. I won't ask some I care about to share the dangers if they have a choice," Kellie said.

"What if Tyler's offering to share that with you?" Sonny asked, "He followed you to Italy even when you told him not to. He married you to help find Molly and Danny. I'd say he's made his choice."

"He doesn't know what he's getting into," Kellie said, fiddling with the wedding ring again.

"We're not talking about the business anymore, are we?" Sonny asked, "This about what you think he deserves."

"And how I can't give him everything he needs and deserves," Kellie said.

"How do you know you can't give him that?" Sonny asked, "Have you asked him?"

Kellie shook her head.

"I'm scared I'll hurt him again," Kellie said, "I can't guarantee him anything."

"So just see where it goes," Sonny said, "That's all anyone's asking. You can't live your life based on what might happen. All you have is the now."

"Insta-marriage seems a little extreme," Kellie said.

"Well, Luke has to do things to the extreme," Sonny said, "But you wouldn't be forced to examine your relationship with Tyler otherwise."

"I still want the annulment," Kellie said, leaning her head on Sonny's shoulder, "I'm not ready to jump in that quick."

"I'll call in some favors to the Dominican Republic," Sonny said, putting his arm around her, "We'll see what we can do."


	39. Chapter 39

**Kellie's Penthouse**

**A couple hours later**

Outside in the hallway, Max saw Kellie approaching.

"Congratulations," Max said.

"On what?" Kellie asked.

"Your wedding," Max said.

"Oh that," Kellie said, opening the door, "Well, it's not lasting for long."

"But I thought," Max started to say and then stopped as he watched the shock register on Kellie's face.

Inside the penthouse, boxes and suitcases were all over the floor. Tyler was standing in the middle of it.

"I swear Kellie I didn't do this," Tyler said, "I went to the loft and found out some one had moved my stuff and the loft's already been rented out. The landlord gave a description of my representative that sounded a lot like Luke. "

"I believe you. But I do have hard time believing that Luke would go to all this trouble to hook us up when he stopped believing in happily ever after" Kellie said, "You can stay until you find a place to live."

"Did you talk to your dad about the annulment?" Tyler asked, shoving boxes out of the way.

"He said he'd call in some favors," Kellie said, going to pick up a box, "Let's get these moved." She went to lift the box and put it back down.

"You're still sore, aren't you?" Tyler said, moving to help Kellie.

"Yeah," Kellie said, standing up.

"Don't worry about the boxes," Tyler said, "Isn't moving boxes in the guards job description?"

"It is now," Kellie said. Tyler helped Kellie move over to the couch.

"I'll get you an ice pack," Tyler said. He went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack.

"Are you sure about that?" Kellie asked, taking off her jacket, "Remember what happened last time I had an ice pack."

"I try not to remember the freezer burn certain parts sustained during that incident," Tyler said, sitting next to Kellie. He handed her the ice pack.

Kellie put the ice pack under her shirt on the right side of her rib cage. She looked awkward trying to hold the ice pack there.

"Here let me help you," Tyler said, he got up off the couch, moved Kellie so he could sit down behind her, and pulled her against him, using his right hand to keep the ice pack in place.

"You don't have to do this," Kellie said.

"But I want to," Tyler said, "I meant what I said about figuring out us"

"I still want the annulment," Kellie said, "I'm not ready for marriage."

"I agree. It's too much, too soon," Tyler said as he felt Kellie relax against him, "Feel better?"

"A little," Kellie said.

"Just a little?" Tyler asked, removing the ice pack from Kellie's side.

"I wasn't done with that," Kellie said as Tyler set the ice pack on the table.

"Patience, Kellie, Patience," Tyler said as he starting massaging her side, "How's that?"

"Really…good," Kellie said, turning her head to look at him.

"Just good?" Tyler said, using his other hand to run his finger down the side of Kellie's face.

Then he kissed her.


	40. Chapter 40

Kellie moved her body slightly to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by shouting in the hallway. Max was telling someone they couldn't just walk in.

Kellie got up and walked over to the door. Tyler followed her. Before she opened the door, they heard Sam yell, "Get out of here, you witch."

Kellie opened the door and saw Max, Helena, and Sam standing in the hallway.

"Now that's no way to talk to the woman who can help you get your son back," Helena said, "I thought you were better than that Sam."

"So I'm supposed to trust you to bring my son back when you're the one who kidnapped him in the first place," Sam said, "Getting senile, granny?"

"I would expect certain rights in the matter of Danny's upbringing," Helena said, "But better me than your uncle Luis. He's obviously unstable."

"Neither one of you will be raising my son," Sam said, getting closer to Helena.

"My dear, you have no idea who you're dealing with," Helena said, "When I want something I get it no matter who stands in my way. Just remember what I did to your grandmother. You'll be keeping me out of sweet little Danny's life over your dead body."

Sam grabbed Helena, pulling a knife up against her neck.

"I'd say it'll be your dead body, Helena," Sam said, "Now do you have my son or not?"

"You don't have to be so difficult, Samantha," Helena said.

Sam pressed the knife harder against Helena.

"Do you want to bet your life on it, granny," Sam said, nicking Helena's neck just enough to leave a scratch, "Start talking or I'll make sure your body disappears. The cops won't ask questions."

"Sam," Kellie said, "Don't do it. If you kill her, Luis will use it against you to take custody of Danny."

"Listen to your cousin," Helena said, "Besides, I'm the only link you have to your son. Do you really want to destroy that?"

"Shut up, Helena," Kellie said, "I'd kill you myself except you're not worth the jail time. Now Sam, put the knife down. We'll do this right. No one is going down for punishing Helena."

Sam used the knife to put on last nick on Helena's neck.

"This doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook," Sam said, "Think of those scars as a promise to finish the job if you ever come near my son again."

Sam went to put the knife away and Helena started to make a grab for it.

"Don't even think about it," Kellie said, putting her gun to Helena's head.

"And here I thought you were the voice of reason," Helena said.

"Oh I am," Kellie said, "to everyone but a sociopathic granny."

"Someone needs to teach you some manners," Helena said, "Such a tragedy when young women become involved in affairs of the mob, they lose their manners."

"My manner are just fine," Kellie said, "Max, escort Miss Cassadine out of the building. Then I want a security analysis on the building; focus on finding the loopholes. I want to make sure she never gets in here again."

Max grabbed Helena by the arm and led her to the elevator as Kellie put her gun away.

"Are you okay, Sam?" she asked.

"I want her and Luis dead," Sam said.

"We'll work on that," Kellie said, "But for now we need to focus on finding Danny. And you can't let Helena goad you."

"I know," Sam said, "I just want my little boy back."

"We'll bring him back," Lorenzo said, stepping off the elevator, "Jason's got a lead on Luis, he's checking it out. He had to leave immediately otherwise he'd have told you himself. We think Luis has Danny. We found an account and evidence of purchases at a baby store."

"So Helena was bluffing," Sam said.

"She wants revenge and control," Tyler said, "To her the ends justify the means even if the ends are questionable."

"If it isn't a nice little family reunion," Robert said, joining the group, "How are the two lovebirds getting along?"

"We'd be getting along great if Luke hadn't have moved Tyler out of his loft into the penthouse," Kellie said.

"What do you want, Scorpio?" Lorenzo asked.

"I need to speak with Kellie," Robert said, "We just got new information on the program."

"She just got back from an overseas stay in the hospital," Tyler said, "Can it wait until tomorrow."

"Tyler, it's fine," Kellie said, "While I'm gone Tyler you can move those boxes out of the way. Come on, Scorpio."

Kellie and Robert left.

"I guess I'll take care of those boxes," Tyler said, going into the penthouse


	41. Chapter 41

Sam and Lorenzo were left standing in the hallway. Neither one of them were sure what to say or able to make the first move.

Sam finally spoke up, "I guess you came to talk to Kellie."

"I'd like to talk you actually," Lorenzo said, "If that's okay."

Sam opened the door to her penthouse.

"Come on in," She said.

"If don't want to do this you don't have to," Lorenzo said, "I don't want to pressure you."

"I don't what I want," Sam said, "Other than for my son to come home safely."

"I should go," Lorenzo said, "I'm obviously making things worse for you."

"I think we should talk," Sam said, "I'm just not sure where to start."

"Why don't we figure it out together?" Lorenzo said, entering the penthouse.

Sam followed him in.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Sam asked, "Water, soda, beer."

"No thank you," Lorenzo said, cracking a smile, "I'm fine."

"Sorry, I'm nervous," Sam said.

"It's okay," Lorenzo said, "You're not the only one. If fact if you want, we could talk about anything else if you want."

"What else can we talk about?" Sam asked, "Aside from my son missing which I'd rather not discuss at the moment."

"Good point," Lorenzo said.

Silence filled the room as Lorenzo and Sam both tried to figure out what to say to the other.

**Meanwhile in the parking garage**

"You might want to sit down for this," Robert said, "Everything you thought you knew, you don't know."

"We're in a parking garage," Kellie said, "Which car would you like to break into and sit down in."

"Well yours will work," Robert said.

"I don't have a car," Kellie said, "I have a motorcycle. Now stop stalling and tell me what's going on?"

"The programming used on Alexis was more extensive than we thought," Robert said, "There was another safety mechanism in place to make sure certain truths stayed hidden."

**The Lakehouse**

Alexis was looking over some case files when she heard someone come up behind her.

She looked to see who it was and got ready to scream, but Luis clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nice to see you too," Luis said, "You really should have done a better job at killing me the first time."

Alexis struggled to free herself from Luis's grasp. He pulled out a needle and stabbed her with it. Alexis passed out.

"I can't have you remembering what really happened," Luis said, carrying Alexis outside, "It wouldn't help my cause at all."

Several minutes later, Molly wandered into the room, looking for Alexis.

"Mommy," Molly said, "Where are you?"

She searched the house.

When she got to Kristina's room, she asked, "Have you seen Mommy?"

"She was in the living room," Kristina said.

"No she's not," Molly said, "I've looked all over the house and can't find her."


	42. Chapter 42

**The Penthouse**

"I guess I'll start," Lorenzo said, "I know you're not ready to jump into the whole father-daughter bonding experience with me. I'll let you call the shots."

"I'd like to get to know you as my father," Sam said, "I know this isn't easy for either one of us. But I'd like to try."

"I can accept that," Lorenzo said.

**The Greystone**

The phone rang and Sonny picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Daddy, we can't find mommy," Kristina said, "She was downstairs doing some work."

"I'll be right over," Sonny said, "Is Molly with you?"

"Yes," Kristina said.

"Don't go anywhere," Sonny said, "Where are you right now?"

"In the living room," Kristina said.

"Stay there," Sonny said, "I'll be right over."

"Okay, Daddy," Kristina said.

"Bye, sweetheart," Sonny said.

"Bye," Kristina said.

Sonny hung up the phone and left.

**The Penthouse**

Once again, Sam and Lorenzo weren't sure what to say to each other.

"I guess it could be worse," Sam finally said, "We could be like Sonny and Kellie screaming at each other."

Lorenzo cracked a smile and then was gravely quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No," Lorenzo said, "I was just remembering how I tried to bully my way into Diego's life in the same fashion that Sonny wanted to take over Kellie's life when she first showed up. I guess I've learned from that mistake the hard way."

The silence fell between them again.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Sam said, "Maybe we'll have better luck in crowd until we're more comfortable with the situation."

"Sure," Lorenzo said.

**The parking garage**

"I didn't want to hear this," Kellie said, "Why couldn't you just take an ad out in the newspaper or better yet call a news conference instead of dumping this shit on me?"

"It's your family," Robert said, "I figured it would be better coming from you."

"Well, I'm sick of being the bearer of all these life shattering secrets," Kellie said.

"Too bad, sweetheart," Robert said, "That's just your lot in life. So deal with it."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm mud to half my family right now because of the last secret," Kellie said, "I'd really prefer not to be demoted to scum."

"Well, here's your chance," Robert said, "Because here comes Uncle Alkie and Sam."

"Should I take this as good sign?" Kellie asked as Sam and Lorenzo approached.

"It's a start," Sam said, "We're going to Kelly's."

"Well, have fun," Kellie said.

"Is there a problem?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Just a logistical issue related to some stuff in Europe."

"We'll talk later," Lorenzo said.

"Enjoy your meal," Robert said. Lorenzo glared at him as he and Sam walked by.

"You missed your chance," Robert said, "You know the longer you wait to tell them, the harder it's going to be."

"How about I put a gun to your head and you tell everyone that Stavros added an extra layer to the brain washing to ensure no one ever found out he tried to impregnate Alexis with a turkey baster and some random sperm?" Kellie said.


	43. Chapter 43

"I did not just hear that," Sonny said, approaching Robert and Kellie.

"According to Scorpio here, Luis also found out and found a way to mess with the dna tests," Kellie said, "Now what brings you here, oh holy one?"

"Alexis went missing," Sonny said, "The girls are with Leticia."

"Luis then," Kellie said, "He was hoping no one would find out Sam isn't really an Alcazar."

"How reliable is this information," Sonny asked Robert.

"Some of my agents raided the Cassadine holdings," Robert said, "There was a tape showing what Stavros did. I don't believe Helena knew what her darling son was up to. He wanted to punish Alexis and this is how he did it. He used her fling with Lorenzo to ensure Alexis wouldn't remember what he did to her."

"Is Alexis still in danger of having a mental breakdown if the program comes undone again?" Kellie said.

"Honestly, no one knows," Robert said, "Our psychologists are analyzing the tape to see what they can find out from it."

Kellie's cell phone rang

"Kellie," she answered. She paused and then said, "Alexis is missing. We think Luis took her. I'll explain everything when you get back. Just get here."

She hung up and said, "That was Jason. He's on his way back. Apparently, Luis sent him on a wild goose chase."

"I've got my men looking for Alexis," Sonny said, "Do you think Lorenzo would add his men to the search."

Kellie nodded, "I'll call him."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, approaching the group.

"Alexis is missing," Sonny said, as Kellie went to call Lorenzo, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone arranged to have my stuff moved," Tyler said, "My loft had already been rented out."

"Sam and Lorenzo are on their way," Kellie said.

"Did you tell him?" Robert asked.

Kellie shook her head, "We should just focus on finding Alexis. Deal with the rest of this later. Are you positive Luis tampered with those tests?"

"Yes," Robert said, "You'll have to get another test run to find out for sure though."

"Then I think we should not mention that little matter until we finish taking care of Luis and get Danny back," Kellie said.

"You realize Luis might not have the same idea," Sonny said.

"But then he has no way sure fire way to take over the Alcazar holdings," Kellie said, "That's why he tampered with the tests in the first place."

"Lorenzo might not be Sam's father?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe not," Robert said, "It's a long story."

"Go finish moving your stuff," Kellie said, "We'll meet at Sam and Jason's. Dad, go work on the search. I'll call you later with an update on our end."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked once he, Sam, Stan, and Kellie were assembled in Sam's penthouse.

"Alexis is missing," Kellie said, "We think Luis has her. Did Jason get a hold of you?"

"No," Lorenzo said.

"He's on his way back. The lead was a set up," Kellie said.

"What do you need from me?" Lorenzo asked.

"Men to help with the search," Kellie said, "I know we already have men looking for Danny, but now that we know Luis probably has him as well as Alexis most likely it should be easier. The more men we have looking for them the sooner we'll find them."

Tyler walked in.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Stay out of the way," Kellie said.

"The way I see it," Tyler said, "You need all the help you can get."

"I agree," Sage said, entering the room, "The more people you have working on this, the better our chances are of coming out of this alive."

"Because we even discuss Tyler and Sage being involved," Lorenzo interrupted, "I want to know how you know Luis has Alexis."

"I think we should discuss Tyler and Sage now," Kellie said, "Before they're involved any deeper in this."

"What are you hiding?" Lorenzo asked.

"Aside from the fact that I'm plotting Robert Scorpio's death as we speak," Kellie said, "Nothing you need to be concerned about at the moment."

Lorenzo stood up and walked over to Kellie.

"Don't even think you're walking out of this room without giving me the whole story," Lorenzo growled, "I won't hesitate to use your injuries against you if you try."

Kellie stared Lorenzo up and down.

"Everyone else leave," Kellie said, "This stays between me and Lorenzo."

Sage started to protest, but stopped when Lorenzo and Kellie both glared at her.

She and the others took that as their cue to leave.

"Now what has you acting like a brat?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm just sick of having to be the one that ends up having to let all the cats out of the bag screaming," Kellie said.

"I'm guessing Scorpio had some information for you," Lorenzo asked, "Since he's seems to have gone straight to the top of your hit list far above the rest of the pack."

"They found a tape showing what Stavros did to Alexis," Kellie said, "He never raped her in the natural sense of the word. Some other family was causing problems for the Cassadines. Stavros had a plan for Alexis to turn up pregnant by one of the sons. He raped her with a turkey baster. So Stavros had the whole family murdered only to find out they had gone bankrupt. The child Alexis was carrying was worthless to Stavros as a result because there was nothing to inherit."

"But I'd already gotten her pregnant," Lorenzo said, "The dna test proved that."

"Not necessarily," Kellie said, "Apparently, Luis found a way to tamper with the test so he could use Danny to take over the business. Now you know why I didn't want to say anything."

"Luis kidnapped Alexis to ensure that if she remember what really happened the night Stavros raped her, she couldn't tell anyone," Lorenzo said, "How does Helena fit into all this?"

"As far as I know she has no clue about what Stavros did," Kellie said, "She has no reason to believe Sam and Danny are anything but related to us. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know you wanted to make things work with Sam and now she might not even be your daughter especially after everything that happened with Diego and more recently, Gloria. I know I'm partly to blame for you missing out on Gloria's life. I took Skye's side for the most part."

"But you weren't completely wrong either," Lorenzo said, "You're just trying to protect her. I understand why you fought so hard to get me to see Skye's side. No more matter how hard you try to hide it, Kellie, the loss of your child is why you fight so hard to protect everyone else."

"And therapy was supposed to help that," Kellie said.

"I don't think you'll ever lose that," Lorenzo said, "Not completely. But the weight of that burden doesn't overwhelm you like it used to."

"Thanks, I think," Kellie said.

"Now there's the matter of everyone else wanting to be involved," Lorenzo said.

"Sage can stay around in case anyone needs medical treatment," Kellie said, "That's as close as she needs to be."

"I agree," Lorenzo said.

"What about Sam?" Kellie said.

"I don't want her near this," Lorenzo said.

"We both know she won't go for that," Kellie said, "When it comes right down to it, it's her fight. We both know she can hold her own."

"We'll find a limited way for her to be involved," Lorenzo said, "Enough that we know what she's doing and can keep her from getting into any trouble. Now Tyler?"

"He's not getting anywhere near this," Kellie said.

"He's already near this Kellie," Lorenzo said, "You're the one that brought him into it."

"Don't remind me," Kellie said, not noticing Tyler enter the room, "We're married because of it. I'm not budging on this one."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I've included some spanish. If it's off. I apologize.**

* * *

"You're not getting a choice, Kellie," Tyler said, startling Kellie, "I'm in this whether you want me to be or not."

"If you want to help, you can stay out of the way," Kellie said as Sam and Sage came back in.

"What about you?" Tyler said, "It's common knowledge you're not 100 up to par, if you have to fight down and dirty. You probably shouldn't be doing any more than planning from a distance."

"That's not your choice to make," Kellie said, "I'll decide what I can and can't handle."

"But it's okay for you decide what I can and can't handle," Tyler replied.

"He has a point," Lorenzo said, "You shouldn't be near this in the physical sense."

"I'll take a couple of pain pills and call it good," Kellie said.

"You can help with logistics, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "But other than that until you're injuries aren't a liability to you, you can't be right the middle of it all."

"No puedes pararme," Kellie replied. _(You can't stop me)_

"¿Es eso un desafío?" Lorenzo growled. (_Is that a challenge?)_

"¡Bastante!" Sage yelled, getting their attention, "You're all acting like two year olds. Now grow up and start acting like adults. The only thing we really should be discussing is sending out men to look for Alexis and not who's getting involved when the mandatory showdown occurs." _(Enough)_

"Well, if Kellie would stop being as bullheaded as her father," Lorenzo said, "Maybe we'd get somewhere."

"I think she gets it from the Alcazar side as well," Sage said, "But that's beside the point. Now go get your men looking for Alexis, Uncle Lorenzo. Kellie and Tyler can go to their penthouse and kill each other if they don't screw each other first."

"What did you just say?" Kellie asked.

"You heard her the first time," Sam said, opening the door, "And she's right. Now every body out of my penthouse except Sage, she can stay. She's the only other voice of reason at the moment."

"I'll get my men on searching for Alexis," Lorenzo said, leaving.

"Why not just throw him out?" Kellie asked, pointing to Tyler.

"Because you're both getting on my nerves," Sam said, shoving Kellie out the door as Sage grabbed Tyler to show him the door.

Sam shut the door and both girls started laughing.

"Do you think they'll ever get a clue?" Sam asked.

"Apparently they're living together for the moment," Sage said, "Who knows what will happen. We'll get the details from her next time we have a girls night."

"When was the last time we had one of those?" Sam asked.

"Last time Lulu was in town before all this started," Sage said.

"After this is over and she's back in town, we're having a girls night," Sam said, "You know what. Make that a girls weekend."

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"What about you're not getting involved do you not understand?" Kellie yelled.

"I understand what you're saying just fine," Tyler said, "I'm just choosing not to heed the call of the god complex in training."

"Don't you dare compare me to my father," Kellie replied.

"Why not?" Tyler said, "You're starting to act like him, issuing orders with no room for compromise.

Kellie punched him in the eye.

"You want to fight dirty," Tyler said, not letting the impact of Kellie's punch send him reeling, "Go ahead."

Kellie attempted to leave, but Tyler blocked her path.

"I hate you," Kellie said, shoving him out of her way and attempting to leave.

"No you don't," Tyler said as Kellie stumbled over a box. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Why can't you just go away?" Kellie said, "Why do you insist on staying?"

"I ask myself the same question," Tyler answered, "The only answer I can come up with scares the hell out of me."

"Why stay?" Kellie said, "It would make things a lot easier on me. I wouldn't have to deal with feeling things I don't want to feel."

"What kind of things?" Tyler whispered in her ear.

"I'm not even sure how to answer that," Kellie said.

"Because you don't know or because you don't want to say it?" Tyler asked.

Kellie moved away from Tyler.

"I have better things to do than stand around sorting out our mess of a relationship when my nephew and his grandmother are missing," Kellie said.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Tyler asked, "Between your father's and your uncle's men, the search is pretty well covered and there's not a whole you can do in your condition."

"I'll go tend bar for Luke," Kellie said, "Being a bartender is like being a catholic priest; everyone tells you their secrets. The only difference is the confessor is usually too drunk to know what he's saying."

"I'd almost believe you except for one thing," Tyler said, "Isn't it a little early for the bars to open, even for Luke."

"I can do inventory," Kellie said, turning to head for the door.

Before Kellie realized what had happened, Tyler had picked her up and was carrying her upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kellie asked, angrily.

"You couldn't even move a box earlier," Tyler said, "Do you really expect me to believe that you can move the heavier boxes so you can do inventory?"

Kellie started to protest when Tyler put her down, right in front of her bedroom door.

"Here's the deal," Tyler said, "Take it easy now and I'll put in a good word for you with your uncle when it's time for the confrontation with Luis."

"Uncle Lorenzo doesn't even like you," Kellie said, "What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"The fact that neither of us wants to see you hurt," Tyler said, unconsciously pulling Kellie's body up against his. Just as he realized what he'd done, he quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, "I didn't mean to."

"Stay with me," Kellie blurted out and quickly recovered, "Until I fall asleep. I could use the nap to be honest."

"I can do that," Tyler said, running his fingers through her hair.

Without a word, Kellie grabbed his hand and dragged him in the bedroom. Tyler sat next to Kellie until she finally fell asleep.

He couldn't bring himself to leave and instead fell asleep next to her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Later that night**

Kellie was awakened by the sound of someone tripping over the boxes downstairs.

"Wasn't Tyler supposed to move his stuff?" Kellie heard a female voice ask.

Kellie peaked around the corner and saw Sam and Sage standing in the room.

"Do you think Tyler's easing Kellie's pain?" Sage asked, smirking, "With a little sexual healing."

"If only we could be so lucky," Sam answered.

"Lucky enough that I'm feeling generous and won't pull a gun on you for breaking into my penthouse and speculating on what I'm doing," Kellie said, coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Apparently we weren't lucky enough," Sage said, noting Kellie's appearance.

"So where is your husband?" Sam asked.

"In my room asleep," Kellie answered and then winced as she realized what she said.

"They did sleep together," Sage said, laughing.

Kellie glared at her.

"I ordered Chinese food," Sam said, "I got enough for all of us."

"Sounds good," Kellie said as Sage swayed a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel a little dizzy," Sage mumbled and passed out.

Sam coughed as she made her way to Sage. Then she passed out on top of her.

Kellie tried not to breathe as she headed for the door. Kellie ended up crawling the last few feet to the door, unable to stand. As her hand reached the door knob, she passed out.

Tyler came staggering down the stairs half asleep. Upon seeing Sam passed out on top of Sage and Kellie unconscious by the door, he tried to get to the phone. But like the others passed out.

Several minutes later, men with gas masks entered the room and began carrying their bodies away.

**The Coffee Warehouse**

Sonny and Lorenzo were coordinating the search for Alexis and Danny when the cops showed up.

"You two decided to save us the trouble of locating both of you by being in the same place," Lucky said.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked.

"We need you and Mr. Alcazar to come down to the station for questioning in connection with the incident at Harborview towers," Detective Rodriguez answered.

"What happened at the penthouses?" Lorenzo asked.

"You're the owner of the building," Lucky said, "You mean to tell us you hadn't heard that someone gassed the building causing everyone to pass out."

"Is my daughter okay?" Sonny asked.

"We're currently looking for her to question her," Lucky said, "We need you to come to the station."

"Call my attorney," Sonny said, "My daughter's mother is missing. I'll let Kellie know you're looking for her."

"Do you want us to arrest you for failing to cooperate with the police," Detective Rodriguez replied.

"Let's go," Lorenzo said, "We'll have our attorneys meet us down there. We'll have Stan take over while we're gone."


	47. Chapter 47

**The tunnels of Wyndamere**

Kellie was the first to wake up. She moved, only to hear the rattles of chains. She found she was chained to the walls of an underground tunnel.

She looked around to see Tyler, Sam, and Sage chained to the walls as well.

Flashes of being chained to a bed ran through Kellie's mind. She tried to block out the images that followed.

"Are you okay?" Sage asked.

"I will be when I get out of these chains," Kellie said, "Being chained to anything brings back some really bad memories."

"You aren't going to panic or anything?" Tyler asked, remembering the time they'd been locked in the Jacuzzi at the metrocourt.

"I don't think so," Kellie said, "Not as long as I keep telling myself to breathe."

"So where are we?" Sage asked.

"Wyndamere," Sam said, "In the underground tunnels I think."

"So we have Helena to thank for this," Tyler said.

"I hope you're enjoying your accommodations," Helena said, "What about you Miss Corinthos, oh wait, it's Mrs. Scott now. Forgive me for forgetting to congratulate you on your wedding."

"Could you please find something besides chains to restrain me with," Kellie asked in a seemingly desperate fashion.

"She has issues with chains," Tyler said.

"I am well aware of your wife's weaknesses," Helena answered, "And no, I won't be removing the chains. I figure they'll keep her in check if she decides to try any funny business. Anymore questions before I leave?"

Kellie looked pale and sickly at the thought of not getting out of the chains anytime soon.

"I'd like to know exactly what your plans are for us?" Sage said.

"You're just as obnoxious as your cousins," Helena said, "It must be Alcazar family trait."

"You didn't answer the question," Sam said.

"It's quite simple really," Helena said, "You're going to help me get Danny back."

Before anyone could respond, Helena disappeared into the darkness.

**PCPD**

"Justus is on his way," Lorenzo said as Sonny entered the station.

"I couldn't reach Tyler," Sonny said, "Or Kellie."

"Sage and Sam aren't answering their phones either," Lorenzo said.

Sonny looked into the interrogation room where Mac was questioning Max and Milo.

"If Max and Milo are here," Sonny said, "Then I'm guessing Sam, Sage, and Kellie don't have guards on them wherever they are."

"Maybe they're at the hospital," Lorenzo said, "They would have had to be checked out if they passed out."

"Well, well, well," Durant said, approaching them, "If it isn't Port Charles most notorious criminals plotting how to talk there way out of this one. Were you banking on some big insurance payment?"

"Why would I help him commit fraud?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Durant said, "You tell me."

"What's going on?" Nikolas said, joining the conversation, "Is Sam okay?"

"We don't even know where she is," Lorenzo answered.

"Or Kellie, Tyler, and Sage," Sonny added, "We haven't heard from any of them."

Mac came out of the interrogation room just in time to hear Durant make the accusation.

"That's convenient, isn't it," Durant said, "You probably had the next generation of Mafia Dons execute the plan and then disappear."

"You really need to let the police do their job before spouting off your grandiose theories," Mac said, "I doubt Mr. Alcazar and Mr. Corinthos would arrange to have their own relatives kidnapped."

"What do mean my daughter's been kidnapped?" Sonny said.

"There's evidence that someone broke into Kellie's penthouse," Mac said, "Max and Milo swear up and down that all four of them were in the penthouse prior to the gas being released. When Max and Milo finally came to, they discovered the door to the penthouse had been forced open and all four of them gone."

"Luis," Lorenzo said, "Now he has six people."

"Six?" Nikolas asked, "Sam, Danny, Kellie, Tyler, Sage, and?"

"Alexis," Lorenzo answered, "He took her yesterday."

"Why wasn't I notified?" Nikolas said.

"We've been too busy trying to coordinate search efforts," Sonny snapped.

"I'm her nephew," Nikolas said, "I had a right to know."

"That would have been Sam's job to call you," Sonny replied, "You should be asking her why she didn't call you."

"As much as I enjoy watching you all go at each other's throats," Durant said, "This is a police station, so if you would please take your family quarrels outside, I'd appreciate it."

Everyone ignored Durant.

"Look, since you've already started the search," Nikolas said, "I'll just give my men orders to obey you. The more men the better, especially now that more of them are missing."

"Thank you," Lorenzo said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sonny said, "Let's find them."

**An unknown location**

"What do you want with me?" Alexis asked.

"That is none of your concern just yet," Luis said, dragging her down a hallway.

"If you think kidnapping me is going to give you leverage," Alexis answered, "You're wrong. Helena would rather see me dead if you think you're going to one up her and as for using me to get the Alcazar fortune."

"I think you underestimate the soft spot my brother has for you," Luis said, "Not that that has any bearing on why I borrowed you in the first place; it's just a bonus."

"Than what's the real reason you brought me here," Alexis said as Luis stopped in front of a door.

"A nanny for your grandson," Luis said, opening the door and shoving Alexis into the room. He slammed the door behind her.

The sound woke Danny and he began to cry. Alexis went over to the crib and picked him.

"It's okay, Grandma's here," Alexis said, trying to comfort him.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** This is all I have written for the moment. It'll be awhile before I post again while I work on writing the story. With having multiple rescue missions to write and many different characters to write for in the next few chapters, I want to make sure I get the details right and get several chapters written ahead of what chapter I'm on as far as updating goes.

As far as Sam being Lorenzo's daughter, I'm still up in the air on that one, so I'd appreciate feed back on what you think should happen as far as that is concerned.

* * *

**24 Hours Later**

**A Warehouse**

Sonny, Lorenzo, Jason, and Nik were all discussing the situation.

"It's taking too long," Nik said, "We should have been able to find something as to their whereabouts."

"We'll have to look harder," Jason said, "We won't stop until we find them."

"We'll hire more men," Sonny said.

"Short of enlisting the PCPD," Lorenzo said, "We're not going to find them. Between our organizations and the Cassadine holdings, we've pretty much exhausted the resources for this area."

"What about the other families," Nik asked, "Would they be willing to help?"

"The price might be too high," Jason said as Aiden entered the warehouse.

"Who are you?" Sonny asked.

"Aiden Devane," Aiden answered.

"What dirty job did Scorpio send you to do for him?" Jason asked.

"I'm on vacation," Aiden said, "I heard you had six people go missing. I've got my contacts working to help find them. One of them's checking out a lead as we speak."

"Why should we trust one of Scorpio's peons?" Lorenzo said.

"You trust Kellie," Aiden said, "She was one of his peons as you call it at one time."

"He's got a point," Nik said.

"That still doesn't explain why you'd bother to help us out," Sonny asked.

"Kellie's a good friend of mine," Aiden said, "I figured you could use the help." His cell phone rang.

"Hello," Aiden answered, "Alright thanks."

He hung up.

"Did that lead pan out?" Jason asked.

"Luis purchased some property in the Markum Islands," Aiden answered, "My contact tells me he had baby stuffed delivered and he was seen carrying a woman matching Alexis's description to the house."

"He's good," Nik said.

"We still don't know if Luis is keeping my daughter and everyone else with Alexis or not," Sonny said.

At that moment Luke strolled into the warehouse.

"If it isn't the Dark Prince crossing over to the dark side of the law," Luke said to Nik.

"Luke," Nik said, acknowledging his presence.

"He's merely helping with the search," Lorenzo said.

"For the lovely Natasha, Slinger, Mr. Slinger, Mrs. Hitman, and Sage," Luke said.

"We've tracked Luis, Danny, and Alexis to the Markum Islands," Aiden said.

"Not that godforsaken place," Luke said.

"We're still trying to figure out where Luis is keeping the rest of them," Jason said.

"How do you know Luis has them?" Lulu asked as she walked into the warehouse, "Have you forgotten Helena's part in all this?"

"I thought I told you to stay out of this," Luke said, "Good point though. I never took Looney Luis for the gassing type. Explosives are more his style. Now Hells on the other hand, gassing people reaks of her."

Everyone else in the room looked as if someone had just handed them a sign to hold that says "I'm stupid."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Sonny said, "We have to refocus our efforts to pick up Helena's trail as well as keep tabs on Luis."

"We don't know who the four of them are with," Nik said, "Do we even have enough men to cover both?"

"If you need more men," Aiden said, "I have a friend in Pine Valley who would lend some."

"I'll go to the Markum Islands," Jason said, "I've been there before."

"You should take someone with you," Lorenzo said, "For back up."

"Luke's been to the Markum Islands before," Sonny said.

"No way," Luke said, "You couldn't pay me to touch that place with a ten foot pole."

"I'll go," Lulu said, "I've been there before too."

"I don't want to have to play baby-sitter," Jason said at the same time Nik said, "I don't want my sister getting near Luis.

"You're short handed," Luke said, "And my daughter can hold her own. She learned from the best after all."

"More like the insane," Aiden mumbled.

"I can't believe you'd let Lulu wander off into the jungle to go after a mad man," Nik said.

"I'll go by myself," Jason said, "I've been there before too."

"Hello, she is right here," Lulu said, "I'm here to help. So stop being all macho and trying to protect the little woman. This is the 21st century after all."

"I don't think you quite grasp the concept that Luis is criminally insane," Aiden said.

"So is Helena," Lulu said, "But that doesn't stop me either."

"James Bond, since you seem to be concerned about my daughter's welfare," Luke said to Aiden, "You can go with her and Jason to the Markum Islands. She'll have two trained killers, licensed and unlicensed, to protect her if she can't protect herself."

"She wouldn't be going if you weren't so afraid to go the Markum Islands yourself," Sonny said.

"I'm not the one who thinks my own daughter can't hold her own," Luke said, "It's the rest of you."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Lorenzo said, "Jason can go and Luke, you, Aiden, and Lulu are welcome to go along as back up. Now get out of here while we work on finding the rest of them."


	49. Chapter 49

**The Next Day**

**Tunnels of Wyndamere**

One of Helena's men appeared.

"What now?" Sage asked, sarcastically.

The man ignored Sage and headed for Kellie, who was struggling not to let the fact that she was chained get to her mentally and emotionally.

He undid the chains and helped Kellie to her feet.

"Don't try anything," he said, "or your friends here will bite the dust."

Kellie silently followed him into the tunnels.

**Back at the warehouse**

"Stan did you get the information on Agent Devane's friend, Zach Slater?" Lorenzo asked.

"Here you go," Stan said, handing him a file.

Lorenzo looked through it and handed it to Sonny.

"Give his men a call," Sonny said after looking at the file, "He seems to have a soft spot for rescuing damsels in distress. I think we can trust him."

"Isn't gambling illegal in Pennsylvania?" Lorenzo asked, "The man owns a casino there."

"Maybe the laws changed," Sonny said, "That's beside the point though. Max, go call Zach Slater and see how many men he can send. Have him put them on tracking Helena."

"Yes, boss," Max said, leaving to make the call.

**The Markum Islands Airport**

The local authorities were waiting for Jason, Aidan, Lulu, and Luke when they landed.

Before getting off the plane, they heard this, "This is the Markum Island Police. Please put down all weapons and come out with your hands up."

"Well this is just great," Luke said, "You force me to tag along and now we're already going into the slammer just for setting foot on this island that keeps coming back to haunt me."

"You know you wanted to go, Dad," Lulu said, "You live for adventure."

"Arguing isn't going to help," Aidan said, "We need a plan."

"What are the chances that Luis knows how many of us are on board," Lulu asked.

"Slim," Jason said, "We didn't list who was going on the flight plan."

"So why not have one of us surrender to the authorities while the rest of us sneak away to find Alexis and Danny," Lulu said.

"It just might work," Aidan said, "How many people are listed on the flight plan?"

"One," Jason said, "It's actually Luke's name."

"I think Luke should be the one to go to jail," Aidan said, "He's been there before, so it's not like he couldn't figure out a way to escape again."

"That's exactly why I don't want to be the one to offer my head on a silver platter," Luke said, "Besides those goons waiting for us are probably on Alcazar's payroll."

"Stop whining and play the hero, Dad," Lulu said, yanking open the airplane door and shoving Luke outside.

The authorities descended on Luke while Jason, Aidan, and Lulu went to sneak off plane through another exit.

They were not fortunate enough to make it off the plane unnoticed. While Luke was causing scene about having to be arrested shots were fired at the trio.

"Leave the old man," one of the men shouted, "Get the three on the other side of the plane."

Aidan got ahead of Jason and Lulu and made it to a black hummer sitting on the tarmac.

"We don't have time to hotwire a vehicle," Lulu said as she and Jason caught up.

"Don't need to," Aidan said, pulling out a key. He inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

"You arranged for transportation?" Jason asked.

Aidan shook his head. "The hummer locks and ignition system are operated by computer chips," he said, as everyone got into the hummer, "My key just happens to be programmed to unlock the computer codes of any car."

Aidan started the hummer and said, "Now let's see if we can't save your goofball of a father."

"I resent that," Lulu said as they drove off.

"Careful," Aidan said, nearly running over the police chasing after them, "Last time you took offense to my comments about Luke, it ended with you begging for mercy."

"That was more than I wanted to know," Jason said as a bullet hit the back window of the hummer, just missing Lulu, "Just please keep the sexual innuendo out of my earshot and let's focus on getting ourselves out of this mess."

Luke was running down the runway away from the action. Aidan picked up speed and slowed down as he approached Luke. Lulu opened the door and dragged Luke inside.

"It took you long enough to rescue me," Luke said.

"Shut up, Dad," Lulu said.

"Now hold on a minute," Luke said.

"She's got a point," Aidan said speeding off down the runaway.

Jason just sat back and groaned as the other three argued throughout the rest of the ride.


	50. Chapter 50

**In a laboratory**

Helena was waiting when Kellie and her escort arrived.

"I hope Dimitre's company was satisfying," Helena said, "I always find it to be quite stimulating."

"Stop with the small talk," Kellie said, "And get to the point. What do you want with me?"

"You're going to kill your cousin," Helena said, "I want Sam out of the way. I'm sure I won't have any trouble getting custody of Danny if his mother is dead and his father is in prison."

"She may not even be my cousin," Kellie said, "You kept such a tight rein over your precious Stavros that I'm surprised you didn't know he tried to impregnate her with a turkey baster around the same time Sam was conceived."

"You yourself ran a dna test confirming that Lorenzo was indeed Sam's father," Helena said.

"Which we've since discovered Luis found a way to rig," Kellie said.

"Danny is still a Cassadine," Helena said, slightly disgusted, "He still serves a purpose for me."

"I'm not killing Sam," Kellie said, "So you can just forget about it."

"I'm well aware, Miss Corinthos, that in your current state of mind, you won't kill Sam," Helena said, "But you'll be perfectly willing to do whatever I tell you when my doctors are through brainwashing you."

"I don't think so," Kellie said, attempting to make a run for it.

Helena laughed as Kellie threw open the door to the lab only to come face to face with a doctor holding a needle.

Before Kellie could react the doctor stabbed Kellie with the needle, causing Kellie to pass out.

**Meanwhile **

Nik was wandering the halls of Wyndamere when he noticed an entrance to one of the tunnels was open and a scrap of cloth was hanging from the door frame.

Nik grabbed the cloth and went into the tunnel to investigate.

Eventually, he heard voices. Before he could investigate further, one of Helena's men came up behind him and placed a cloth over his face. Within seconds, Nik was unconscious and his body was being dragged down the hall.

Sam, Sage, and Tyler were debating Kellie's fate when the Nik and his kidnapper came into the area.

"Nik," Sam exclaimed, "What have you done to my cousin?"

The man chained Nik up where Kellie had once been and left with out acknowledging anyone else.

Seconds afterwards, Nik woke up.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Your psycho grandmother kidnapped us and brought us here," Sage said, "Nothing major."

"My sister was right," Nik mumbled, "We were looking at the wrong person for kidnapping you. We just assumed it was Luis."

"Has my son or my mother been found?" Sam asked.

"Jason as well as my sister are in the Markum Islands following up on a lead," Nik said, taking into account who was with him and who wasn't, "We hadn't heard anything last I knew. Where's Kellie?"

"Helena sent one of her men to bring Kellie to her about a half hour ago," Tyler said, "We don't know where she is."

**Pine Valley Casino Office**

Zach Slater looked over the files Sonny Corinthos had sent him. He smirked to himself before picking up the phone and telling whoever answered the phone to come up to his office. Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Zach said. One of his men entered.

"Get together all the men you can," Zach said, handing him pictures, "I want your efforts focused on finding Helena Cassadine and the people she's holding captive. I'd try looking around Port Charles first, maybe even check her grandson's home."

"Don't Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Alcazar have their own personnel to handle this?" the man asked.

"They're not the only ones missing or the only suspects, Adam" Zach said, "The Corinthos-Alcazar resources are already stretched too thin and still no trace."

"But why are we getting involved," Adam asked.

"Look at the last picture," Zach said. Adam pulled it out from under the stack.

"It's Kellie Riley," Adam said, "The one we helped in Florida."

"Apparently, she came back from the dead. Not only is she Mr. Corinthos's daughter, but she's Lorenzo Alcazar's niece as well," Zach said, "Now run along and find her so we can play catch up afterwards."


	51. Chapter 51

**24 Hours Later**

**The Warehouse**

"Have you heard from Nikolas?" Lorenzo asked.

"No," Sonny asked, "Why?"

"No one's heard from him," Lorenzo said, "Nikolas was calling all the time to keep updated on the search and now it's as if he's dropped off the face of the earth."

"Have you tried to call him?" Sonny asked.

"I get an out of range signal on his cell phone," Lorenzo said.

"What about the phones at Wyndmere?" Sonny asked.

"I hadn't tried those," Lorenzo said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing.

"We can question the staff members at the very least," Sonny said.

"The line is disconnected," Lorenzo said.

**The Markum Islands**

"Are you sure you know where the house is?" Lulu asked, standing next to the hummer which had two flat tires.

"Of course," Aidan said, "I memorized the address."

"Did you go on-line and get directions?" Lulu asked.

"No," Aidan answered, "I thought I'd ask around when we got here."

"Obviously, you can't do that since Luis has our face on the wanted posters," Lulu replied, "So now what, Mr. Big Shot Spy?"

"If you would stop blaming me for the whole fiasco," Aidan said, "And stop shrieking, I might be able to come up with a plan."

"From what I can tell you're incompetent," Lulu said, "Who drives like a madman through the jungle risking two flat tires and getting us lost in the process?"

"And you're just a little girl who likes to play with the big boys to get daddy's attention," Aidan responded.

Lulu lunged at Aidan. Jason stopped her.

"Enough both of you," Luke yelled, "You two keep your mouth shut and leave the planning to me and Jason."

Both Lulu and Aidan started to protest.

"If you want to argue," Jason said, "We'll leave you here.

"I think I know where we are and there should be a house near by. Jason, keep Lulu from killing the young James Bond here and let's go," Luke said.

The foursome continued into the jungle.

Do you know what's the deal between my daughter and 007 Jr is?" Luke asked Jason.

"They're screwing each other," Jason said under his breathe.

Lulu heard and protested, "I lose my mind one time and it keeps coming back to haunt me."

"Are you going to deny you didn't enjoy it when I," Aidan replied, but was interrupted.

"Too much information," Luke said, "I don't need to know anymore than that you're screwing each other, but as for how many times you and my daughter have done it and the details, I don't want to know. Now keep moving."

"You asked," Jason said as the group reached a clearing.

"Not this lovely place again," Luke said as the house he knew all too well from the virus incident came into view.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Dad?" Lulu asked.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news," Aidan said, "But this is the house where Luis is keeping Alexis and Danny."


	52. Chapter 52

**The Docks**

"Well if it isn't two members of the unholy trinity," Durant said, approaching, "Do I have you to thank for the barricade covering most of the river and the island?"

"What do you mean the island's barricaded?" Sonny asked.

"Don't pretend you don't anything about the armed boats stopping anyone wanting to enter the area," Durant said, "I'm sure you and Alcazar here set them up so you could transport drugs illegally or something of that nature."

"We don't deal in drugs, Durant," Lorenzo said, "And do you really think we'd be stupid enough to make it blatant by setting up a barricade."

"We were looking to visit Nikolas Cassadine," Sonny said, "He's been helping with the search for my daughter, her husband, and everyone else."

"Wouldn't a phone call suffice?" Durant asked.

"He's not answering his cell and the phones at Wyndamere are disconnected," Lorenzo answered, "I'm guessing that Helena has barricaded the island."

"Do you know if the launch is running?" Sonny asked.

"It's not," Durant said, "I assume you have a plan for stopping this."

Sonny and Lorenzo shook their heads.

"We had to maintain two separate searches," Lorenzo said, "We've stretched our resources so thin we had to call in favors."

"Slater's men," Sonny said, pulling out his phone, "We can't account for where they are."

"No need," Robert said, approaching the group, "His men are already on the island. They got in before the barricade was set up."

"So all we can do is wait," Lorenzo said as all four men stared across the river.

**The Markum Islands**

The house looked as if it were virtually abandoned. There was no sign of guards or Luis.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jason asked.

"Positive," Aidan said.

"There's a note on the door," Lulu said, noticing the white paper pinned to the door, "Cover me."

"Lulu, wait," Aidan said, unable to stop her.

Lulu grabbed the note and ran back to the men.

Luke took the note from her and read it.

_Dear Hopeless Travelers_

_I hope the four of you enjoyed your welcome to the island. There's been change in plans. I'm headed back to Port Charles. My sources tell me Helena plans to brainwash Kellie and I plan to take advantage of the opportunity to have my she-devil niece work on my behalf. Having half of the band of mob merry men lost in the Markum Islands works to my advantage; less obstacles when it comes to kidnapping Kellie._

_You're welcome to find Miss Davis and Danny and take them home. I no longer have any use for them. Although, I'd warn Miss Davis to watch her back as I still have a score to settle with her. They're locked in one of the bedrooms._

_Sincerely,_

_Luis Ramon Alcazar_

"This just keeps getting better and better," Lulu said.

"Let's just get Alexis and my son and get back to Port Charles," Jason said.

**A bedroom in the house**

Alexis was watching Danny sleep, uneasy of the fact that in the last 24 hours she hadn't heard a sound except for her and Danny.

She was startled when she heard footsteps. Alexis looked for a weapon to use to knock the intruders over the head with and attempt to escape. She couldn't find anything, Luis had cleared the room of any possible weapons. She heard someone picking the lock.

Alexis positioned herself behind the door, planning to slam the door in the person's face.

The door cracked open and a gun slipped through the crack first. The gun disappeared and before Alexis could see Jason step through she slammed the door against him.

"Someone's in there," Alexis heard Jason say.

"Jason?" Alexis said, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Jason said, "Is Danny with you?"

Alexis opened the door to see Jason attempting not to show any sign of pain from the door hitting him.

"Yes, he's here," Alexis said, throwing her self at Jason to hug him, "I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry about hitting you with the door."

"Let's get my son and get out of here," Jason said as Alexis back away from him.

"I agree," Luke said from the hallway,"This place gives me the heebee jeebees. We've found Natasha and Mob Boy Jr. I'd say our job is done"

"As I recall last time we were here, you and Robert were fighting over Holly," Lulu said. Aidan was standing next to her.

"Did you have to listen to this the whole time?" Alexis asked Jason.

"Mostly, Lulu and Aidan taking out there sexual frustrations on each other," Jason answered, picking up Danny, "It's okay. Daddy's here. We're going home and you'll see your mom okay."

"What about Luis?" Alexis asked.

"He changed plans," Luke said, "Found a better deal than using you two as bait. Since you've been gone, Helena kidnapped Sam, Sage, Kellie, and Tyler with the intent of brainwashing Kellie according to the note Luis left."

"Big Bad Luis thinks he can get control of a brainwashed Kellie from Helena," Aidan added.

"I hope Sonny and Lorenzo's men find Kellie first," Luke said, somberly, "Because if they don't, we won't be able to stop Slinger."

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Kellie's dangerous enough as it is. She makes the most dangerous of men shake in fear at the mention of her name," Aidan said, "If Helena brainwashes her, she'll have no morals to hold her back and I don't know of anyone who could stop her if they tried."

"She'll be a force Helena summoned straight out of hell," Luke said.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Tunnels**

The guards brought Kellie back to join Sam and the others.

The guards left and all four of them asked a rush of questions about where she'd been and what Helena had done to her.

"She didn't do anything to me," Kellie said, "Except keep me in a room for awhile and try to persuade me to work with her."

"Obviously it didn't work," Tyler said, "They didn't chain you back up."

"I promised her I wouldn't try anything funny if she left the chains off," Kellie answered, pulling a key from her pocket and unchaining Sam.

"How did you get the key?" Nik asked as he noticed the gun pointing out of Kellie's back pocket.

"Stole it," Kellie said, helping Sam get to her feet "How else?"

"Did you steal the gun too?" Nik asked, "I don't believe for second my grandmother would leave you someplace where you could get access to keys and guns."

"You're right," Kellie said, "Helena gave me the gun and key actually."

"Why would she do that?" Sage asked as Kellie whipped the gun out of her pocket and pointed it right up against Sam's chest.

"Nothing personal, Sam," Kellie said, "I'm just following Helena's orders."

Kellie pulled the trigger and Sam fell to the ground.

"What did Helena really do to you?" Tyler asked, horrified.

"Nothing," Kellie said, checking Sam's pulse and breathing, "She just helped me see I was working for the wrong side."

"You just killed our cousin," Sage screamed.

"I know," Kellie said, pulling a bag with a syringe from her other pocket "Like I said it was nothing personal."

"Get away from me," Sage yelled as Kellie stepped closer to her.

"No can do," Kellie said as Sage struggled to stay out of Kellie's reach with no luck. Kellie injected Sage with the needle and within seconds Sage fell limp.

"Did you kill her too?" Tyler asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out if you're lucky enough I let you live," Kellie said, then she turned her attention to the tunnels, "You can get rid of the bodies now. Make sure Alcazar and Corinthos see them and get the message."

The two guards returned with body bags and placed Sam and Sage in them. They carried them off.

"I'll be back later," Kellie said, following the guards into the darkness.

Tyler looked absolutely heartbroken at what Kellie had done.

"Tyler, listen to me," Nik said, "It's not Kellie doing this. Helena brainwashed her. I'm sure Robert Scorpio will make arrangements to have it undone."

"She still killed her own flesh and blood," Tyler said, "Even if Scorpio can undo the damage to Kellie's brain, Kellie won't be able to live with that knowledge."

"How dangerous is your wife?" Nik asked.

"I'm not sure. It's not exactly something I've really ever wanted to know," Tyler said, "But what I do know is Helena just unleashed the darkest parts of Kellie; you combine that with her skills and knowledge and what you've got is a force that even hell would shudder at."


	54. Chapter 54

**The Docks**

"They found Danny and Alexis," Lorenzo said, closing his cell phone, "and are on they're way back to Port Charles as we speak."

"What about Luis?" Sonny asked.

"Presumably on his way here too," Lorenzo said, "When they got to the house, Luis left a note basically handing Alexis and Danny over to them."

"Why would Luis give up his leverage?" Sonny asked, "Unless he's found a better deal."

"He thinks he can kidnap Kellie out from under Helena's nose," Lorenzo said.

"My daughter would kill herself to keep Luis from taking her," Sonny said, "I don't see how he thinks he can just take her."

Lorenzo hesitated, "Helena plans to brainwash Kellie."

"That could get ugly," Durant spoke up, "Your daughter scares me on a good day, Corinthos. If we're talking about the end of world, I don't want any part of it."

"It's not possible," Robert said, "Kellie's immune to the brainwashing program."

"I'm not sure I want to know how you know that," Sonny said, "I'm guessing someone's tried this on her before."

"On Kellie's first mission, her cover got blown, no fault of her own," Robert said, "The arms dealer had bought a stolen copy of the program. He tried to use it on her, wouldn't work. After we pulled her out, we did extensive testing and found traces of the drugs Ethan used to sedate in her system. The drugs permanently left in Kellie's system counteract the drugs used as part of the brainwashing protocol."

Everyone breathed easier.

"At least we don't have worry about," Lorenzo began to say as he was drowned out by the sound of a helicopter coming closer. The foursome watched as two body bags were dropped into the water mere feet from the dock.

Sonny and Robert dove into the water to retrieve the body bags. Max and Milo arrived in time to help Durant and Lorenzo pull the bags out of the water and on to the docks.

Sonny and Robert hoisted themselves back on to the dock as Durant opened the first body bag. It was Sage.

Durant checked her breathing and pulse.

"She's alive," he said, looking for a wound or other explanation as to the cause, "Just unconscious. Judging by the needle mark, I'd say sedatives."

Sage slowly began to stir.

"She's starting to wake up," Durant said.

"Thank god," Lorenzo said, as he opened the other body bag, coming face to face with Sam's body.

Lorenzo turned pale.

"I don't think we were quite so lucky with Sam," Robert said somberly, pointing to the blood surrounding the bullet wound.

Lorenzo felt for a pulse and found none.

"She really did kill her," Sage said, fully conscious by now. Durant motioned for the ambulances that had been on standby to come over and take Sam's body.

"Who killed her?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Kellie," Sage answered.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked.

"I saw her…I saw her do it," Sage said, "Helena took her away and when Kellie came back, she just unchained Sam and shot her."

"I thought you said Kellie couldn't be brainwashed," Sonny growled.

"It wasn't supposed to be possible," Robert said, "Helena must have changed something about the program's drug protocol. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Corinthos," Durant said, "If Kellie really did kill Sam, I'll have no choice but to prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law."

"I understand," Sonny said.

"If you can catch her," Robert said, "without having to kill her."

"Don't even joke about that," Sonny said.

"I'm not joking," Robert said, "I'll call in a few favors and bring our top bounty hunters in on this, but Kellie's a deadly force when she uses restraint. I guarantee you Helena stripped her of all morals and restraint. There's a good chance, the only way to stop Kellie will be to kill her."

Sonny lunged at Robert. Max got between the two and stopped him.

"This won't help boss," Max said as Sonny yelled, "You said Slater's men were on the island , why didn't they stop what Helena was doing before my daughter committed a crime that might end up with her dead."

"If you'd stop screaming like the barbarian you are," Robert said, "I could make some phone calls and find out." Before anyone could say another word, he stormed off.

"I'll accompany the ambulances to the hospital," Durant said, "You really should get Sage checked out."

"Sage," Lorenzo said, "Go to the hospital. Milo, go with her."

"But I want to stay with you and help," Sage protested.

"I'll feel better knowing you've been checked out by a doctor," Lorenzo said.

"Okay," Sage said.

"Let's go," Durant said, pointing Sage and Milo in the direction of the second ambulance.

"Durant," Lorenzo said, "When they bring Sam's body in for the autopsy would you have a DNA test done. Sam may be my daughter. We had a DNA test run, but Luis tampered with it. We never got a chance to have another on run."

"Sure," Durant said, "I'm sorry about your loss." Then he left.

Sonny, Lorenzo, and Max stood staring out across the river at the island where chaos reigned.

After several long moments of silence, Max finally said, "Well, this just sucks."

Sonny and Lorenzo looked at Max in bewilderment.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to say," Max said.

"It's okay," Lorenzo said, "Why don't you check in with the rest of men and tell them to stop searching, go home, and rest."

"Sure, boss," Max nodded and left.

"I guess I'll call Luke and break the news to them," Sonny said, "Are you going to be okay?"

Lorenzo didn't answer.

"Dumb question," Sonny said.

"Even if by some miracle, Kellie is subdued and the brainwashing undone," Lorenzo said, stone faced. "She'll never be able to live with what she did."

"I know," Sonny said, "I don't know if anyone will be able to save her from her own guilt."

"Who knew one bullet could cause the death of its victim and the shooter," Lorenzo said.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Airplane**

One of the crew members motioned to Luke to come to the front of the plane.

"Mr. Robert Scorpio wants to talk to you on the radio," the crew member said, "If you'd come to the cockpit with me please."

Luke followed the crew member and returned several minutes later.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Did they find my daughter?" Alexis asked.

"007, Scorpio wants to talk to you," Luke said, "He'll fill you in on what I'm about to tell everyone else." Aidan left.

"Helena's been keeping Slinger, Sam, Sage, Tyler, and Nik in the tunnels of Wyndamere," Luke said, "Sage is back on the mainland. She's in the hospital being checked out as we speak."

"What about my brother and everyone else?" Lulu asked.

"Nik and Tyler are still on the island to their knowledge," Luke said, "As well as Kellie, they think."

"What about Sam?" Alexis asked.

Luke shook his head.

"No," Alexis said, "My daughter cannot be dead."

"Sam didn't make it," Luke said, "Her body was dumped for Lorenzo and Sonny to find along with Sage's unconscious body."

Danny began to get fussy as Jason struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Damn her," Alexis yelled, "Did she slit her throat like she did my mother's?"

"Helena didn't do the deed herself," Aidan said, entering the cabin, "Kellie shot Sam, on Helena's orders."

At that Jason absentmindedly handed his son to Lulu and went to the back of the plane.

Jason slammed his fists against the side of the plane for everyone to hear. Danny began openly crying. Alexis grabbed Danny from Lulu and Aidan went to the back of the plane after Jason.

Before Aidan could say a word, Jason said, "How could she do this? How could Kellie kill Sam in cold blood? Leave Danny without a mother? How could she do this to me?"

"Helena brainwashed her," Aidan said.

"That's supposed to make me feel better," Jason said, "The woman I think of as a sister killed my wife and left my son to grow up motherless."

"When Kellie shot Sam, she signed her own death warrant," Aidan said, "At the very least, Kellie will end up in jail when this is all said and done with."

Jason didn't say anything, instead he went back to the cabin to hold his son.

Alexis was unable to hold back her tears. Luke grudgingly offered her a shoulder to cry on as the plane continued on to Port Charles

**The Docks**

"I don't think Helena put up the barricade," Lorenzo said, after awhile, "The guns on the boat are special deal Luis brokered when he ran the business."

"Just what we need another villain to contend with," Robert said, returning to the docks.

"What now?" Sonny asked.

"I got hold of the pilot over the radio," Robert said, "and gave Luke the task of informing Jason and Alexis about Sam's death."

"What else?" Sonny asked.

"I just talked to Slater," Robert answered, "He says he and his men have everything under control and are working to neutralize Kellie as we speak."

"Under control," Lorenzo yelled, slamming Robert against the rails, "My niece may have killed my daughter and is probably going to die herself. My brother has barricaded the island and we have no way to get more men on the island."

"I want to talk to Slater myself," Sonny said as Lorenzo eased up on Robert.

"He's got it handled," Robert said, "That's all you need to know."

"This is my daughter we're talking about," Sonny said, "I don't like the idea of some guy we barely know calling the shots when my daughter's life is at stake."

"We never agreed to hand control of the situation over to this Slater," Lorenzo said, "Now please call him since you have his number handy and tell him we'd like to speak with him."

"He won't talk to you," Robert said.

"He said please," Sonny said, pulling a gun on Robert.

"Suit yourselves boys," Robert said, pulling out his phone and calling, "Slater, I told you Corinthos and Alcazar would want to talk to you."

"Put Kellie's father on," Zach said. Robert handed Sonny the phone.

"Hello," Sonny said.

"Let me guess, Mr. Corinthos" Zach said, "You and Mr. Alcazar seem to think that I have no right taking control of the situation and want to put me in my place, tell me what I should do."

"From where I'm standing I don't think you have control of the situation," Sonny said, "And I sure as hell don't want one of your men getting trigger happy and killing my daughter."

"Get your head out of your ass and realize my men are the only shot at control you have left at the moment," Zach said, "They are only thing standing between your daughter and the rest of the world. If Kellie gets off that island, it'll be a lot harder to find her."

"Well, I'm not exactly comfortable leaving my daughter's life in the hands of a stranger," Sonny said.

"If it's any comfort, Mr. Corinthos," Zach said, "Your daughter trusted me with her life once before."

"I'm supposed to just take your word for it," Sonny yelled, "How does my daughter know you?"

"If Kellie didn't tell you, than it's not any of your business," Zach said, "Now just be a good little boy and wait until I contact you."

"I'm not done talking to you," Sonny said.

"By the way, you and Alcazar are playing your part in all this perfectly," Zach said and hung up as Sonny yelled, "Don't you hang up on me."

"Satisfied," Robert asked.

Sonny didn't answer and threw Robert's phone into the water.

"That was agency property," Robert said, "And really expensive."

"I'm sure they'll provide you with another one," Lorenzo said.

**The Medical Examiner's Office**

After hanging up on Sonny, Zach entered the room where Sam's autopsy was being performed.

The ME had just pulled the bullet from Sam's body and was baffled by it. It was a normal looking bullet, but it had several thin, needle-like prongs protruding from all sides of it.

"I can explain that bullet," Zach said, startling the ME, "But first finish the autopsy as if that was a normal bullet that had lodged it self in the girl's heart."

**Wyndamere**

"Your father and uncle got the message," Helena said, hanging up the phone, "Now it seems that your uncle Luis thinks he can steal you from me. He's barricaded the island. I have a few details to take of and we'll discuss his demise later. For now you're free to torment my grandson and your husband if you wish."

"I never got a wedding night with my husband," Kellie said, "Some of that was your doing."

"And your point?" Helena asked.

"I'd like to enjoy his body at least once before I kill him," Kellie said, "I'd like to think I'm not so cruel I wouldn't give a man his last meal so to speak before his death."

"I will arrange for your husband to be brought to one of the rooms," Helena said, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Kellie said, smiling, "Make sure your men cuff him to the bed."

"I'll let my men know," Helena said, "I do believe that our partnership will work out." Then she left.


	56. Chapter 56

"Your husband is waiting for you," Helena said as she and Kellie came to a stop outside one of the bedrooms.

"Cuffed as per my instructions," Kellie asked..

"Of course," Helena said, handing Kellie a box, "I was able to find some protection for you lying around the place. I can't have you getting pregnant, not with all the work we have to do."

"Thank you," Kellie said, opening the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mrs. Cassadine, my husband is waiting for me."

Kellie entered the room.

"Are you here to kill me?" Tyler asked, "I assume that is the only reason you'd unchain me."

"Don't be silly, Tyler," Kellie said, walking over to the bed, "I wouldn't kill my own husband."

Tyler heard Kellie slam something on the nightstand next to him. He looked over and saw the protection Helena had provided for them.

"If you think for one second, I'd sleep with you after what you did," Tyler said, "You've got a…"

Tyler was interrupted by Kellie kissing him.

"I'd say I'm holding all the cards here," Kellie said, pulling away from Tyler and ripping his shirt off.

Kellie got on the bed and eased her body on top of Tyler's. Tyler moved his leg up Kellie's side and kicked her where her injuries where.

"Nice try, city boy," Kellie said, "But Helena's doctor's fixed it all up and gave me drugs, making the pain go away permanently."

Tyler looked for some vestige of the Kellie he'd fallen in love with in her eyes, but couldn't find any.

"She made you a monster," Tyler said.

"I heard you say it yourself," Kellie said, taking her shirt off, "Helena just unleashed the darkest parts of me. Let's be honest here, that's part of what attracts you to me."

Kellie kissed Tyler on the lips and then made her way to his neck.

"You also told me once that I was afraid to be alone with you because I wanted you," Kellie said, kissing him across the shoulders, "I'm not afraid anymore."

"I don't want you this way," Tyler said.

"I think your body says otherwise," Kellie said, rubbing her body against him to the get the reaction she wanted out of him, "That's what I thought."

Now she was kissing his chest as Tyler struggled to maintain control.

"I wouldn't have thought you of all people would rape me," Tyler said.

"This reminds me of being in your apartment in Florida," Kellie said, attempting to remain unfazed at Tyler's comment.

"If we'd slept together it would have been mutual," Tyler said, as Kellie moved herself to eye level with Tyler.

"If I recall, the cuffs were bad," Kellie whispered, moving herself off of Tyler and putting her shirt back on, "I'll be right back. I almost forgot something."

"A whip?" Tyler asked angrily as Kellie left the room.

Tyler yanked his hands in frustration, breaking one of the cuffs.

Surprised, Tyler looked at the arm that was still cuffed and noticed a loose link in the chain. He yanked on that one a few more times and it broke loose.

Then he noticed two masked men suspended outside the window. One of them proceeded to break the window.

Tyler ran for the door, but found it locked. The two men climbed through the window and proceeded to grab Tyler, chloroforming him before he could make any noise. They then carried Tyler out the window.

**Down the Hall**

Kellie was yelling at one of Helena's men, "Did you check to make sure the cuffs were good before you used them?"

The man attempted to answer, but Kellie didn't give him a chance, "Well, apparently you didn't because one good thrust and one of them broke. The other cuff is barely hanging on. Now go find me some cuffs that actually work and won't fall apart."

"Aren't you supposed to be honeymooning?" Helena asked, "So why are you yelling at him?"

"The cuffs you're men used on my husband are bad," Kellie said, "One of the already broke. The other one is on the verge of breaking. I wouldn't be surprised if Tyler's already worked it loose. Now I want your men to find new cuffs, bring them to me so I can inspect them and then they can cuff him again."

The man looked at Helena.

"You heard Kellie," Helena said and he ran off "I apologize for their lack of preparation and foresight."

The man came back, "New cuffs as requested, ma'am." He handed them to Kellie.

Kellie spent a couple minutes pulling, yanking, and beating up the cuffs before she handed them back to the man, "Now go recuff my husband."

He went to the bedroom with Kellie following and found the room empty except for broken cuffs and shattered glass on the floor.

"You get all your men together and find my husband now," Kellie screamed, "You better hope you find him or I will personally see that you never work again."

"Yes, ma'am," the man said, timidly and ran off.

"You did inherit your father's temper I must say," Helena said, taking note of Kellie's reaction, "We'll have to work on that."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating in awhile. School's been kind of crazy of late. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

**4 hours later**

**A forested area of the island**

"Is he coming out of it?" Kellie asked, the men keeping watching over Tyler.

Adam nodded, "Again, Miss Riley, I apologize for miscalculating the amount of chloroform needed."

"No harm was done," Kellie said, "He's safe and no one can use him as leverage at the moment. That's all that matters."

"Does Helena realize anything's amiss" Adam asked.

"No," Kellie said, "After all I am my father's daughter, especially where his temper is considered."

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked, "My boss will want to know when he checks in."

"I'm managing," Kellie said, "But it's hard."

"You had a tough choice to make," Adam said, "I don't know many people who could have pulled it off."

"And that's what scares me," Kellie said as Tyler slowly woke up.

Kellie kneeled next to him. He struggled as if to get away from her.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, brushing her hand across his face, "I wish I had time to explain. But it's not as bad as it looks."

Tyler seemed to settle down. Kellie stood up.

"Do whatever you have to get him off this island," Kellie said, "Have the snipers start taking out Luis's barricade."

Before another word could be said, she disappeared into the night.

**The Next Morning**

An occasional gunshot had been heard throughout the night. Come daybreak Sonny and Lorenzo found that all but two of the barricade boats were now unmanned.

Before either could comment, they saw another boat with two people come flying towards the shore away from the island. From overhead a helicopter, appeared on the horizon.

All Sonny and Lorenzo could do was watch as the two remaining boats opened fire on the boat coming from the island. They couldn't make out the figures on either boat.

Within seconds, Luis's boats exploded; the result of grenades. The helicopter opened fire on the renegade boat. A third figure popped up attempting to shoot at the helicopter with a shot gun while the driver attempted to dodge bullets.

The third figure fell back down into the cockpit of the boat, out of sight.

At that point, whoever was in the helicopter stopped shooting and continued for the island.

The boat pulled up to the dock.

"Get an ambulance," Adam yelled, "Tyler's been shot. He decided he needed to play hero and shoot at Luis's helicopter."

Lorenzo and Sonny saw the blood pool forming by Tyler's side.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonny asked as Lorenzo put his hand on Sonny's shoulder in a feeble attempt to restrain.

"I work for Zach Slater," Adam answered as the paramedics got on the boat and unloaded Tyler.

"I suggest you explain in great detail what in god's name is going on?" Lorenzo asked.

Before Adam could answer, Jason appeared.

"Where's Kellie?" Jason asked, coldly.

"She's on the island," Adam answered, "I suggest we go someplace more private and I'll explain everything."

"I don't think anything you could possibly say could make what Kellie did right," Jason answered. Before anyone could stop him, Jason jumped into the boat, threw Adam on the dock, put the boat in gear and took off.

"This is just great," Zach said, approaching the scene, "Now Mob Boy's on his way to kill an innocent woman."

"I don't think anyone can call what Kellie did innocent," Lorenzo said, somberly.

"Well, if he'd waited two seconds, he wouldn't be running off like that," Zach said.

"Would you like to enlighten us?" Sonny growled, "Mr. Slater, I presume."

"Where's Jason?" a female voice said, attracting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned their heads to see Sam standing before them, very much alive.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **This chapter is a little short, but it sets up the next chapter which will show flash backs of what really happened.

* * *

"Don't everyone all speak at once," Zach said as everyone struggled to find something to say.

"Explain yourself," Sonny said, pulling a gun on Zach, "Now."

"What kind of game have you been playing with us?" Lorenzo asked.

"I think we can resolve this without guns without guns," Robert said, appearing next to Sam.

"I would like to know why this young lady isn't six feet under," Durant said, also approaching the group.

"I'm not sure who to hold the gun on," Sonny said to Robert, "You or your casino man."

"If everyone would stop yapping, I'd be more than happy to fill you in," Zach said.

"Hold on a minute," Sam said, "You do realize Jason is headed to kill Kellie. And if he doesn't see me with his own eyes, you know her word won't be good enough in his state of mind."

"I think it's more like, Kellie will kill your husband," Durant said, "With the brain washing, she wouldn't hesitate to wipe the floor with him."

"Don't you idiots get it," Zach said, "Kellie isn't brainwashed and she didn't kill Sam."

"I would have appreciated you filling us in on that little detail," Lorenzo said, "You let me think my maybe daughter was dead."

"You've played the grieving parent angle quiet well," Zach said, "If there had been any doubt in Helena's mind she'd been double crossed, someone might have actually died at her hands. We did what we had to do to get everyone out as safely as possible."

"There is no maybe about Sam being your daughter," Durant interrupted, "I got the results just this morning."

"You mean Kellie's test wasn't valid?" Sam asked.

"Big Bad Luis tampered with it," Robert said.

"As interesting as this is," Sonny said, "I think we need to get back to more…"

Sonny's voice was drowned out by the sound of everyone beginning to argue with the exception of Zach.

The quarrelers were stopped by a piercing whistle.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Zach said, "Let's get down to business. Adam, get Mrs. Morgan to the island, so her husband can see for himself, she's not dead. The coast guard will lend you a boat."

Adam nodded and motioned for Sam to follow him.

"As for the rest of you banshees," Zach said, "do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

No one answered.

"Good," Zach said, "Now here's what really happened…."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **this is kind of a flashback overview of what Zach is explaining to everyone about Sam's not so real demise. It starts right after Kellie was sedated in the lab.

* * *

_Helena's men caught Kellie and placed her on the table. _

"_Cuff her and start the drug protocol," Helena said, "It'll take a least an hour for the drugs to run through her system. I'll be back then to check on the patient." _

_Helena left and the doctors did as instructed and cleared the room._

_Soon the heating vent was removed from the ceiling and two masked men came out. _

_As soon as the cuffs were removed and before the two men could carry her, Kellie bolted off the table and out of reach of the men._

"_Who are you?" Kellie's voice rasped, a side effect of the drugs. She swayed slightly and steadied herself against the wall._

_The taller of the men reached out to Kellie._

"_We're friends," he whispered. _

_Kellie tried to dodge the man, but began to fall. _

"_I'm not going anywhere with you," Kellie said as the man caught her and leaned her against the table._

"_I don't think you have a choice," the man said as Kellie ripped his mask off._

"_Adam," Kellie said, half dazed, "What? How?"_

"_My boss sent me. Let's just get you out of here before Helena Cassadine can do anything else to you," Adam said, picking Kellie up, "Then I'll explain."_

"_She can't.." Kellie started to say, "She can't brainwash me. The drugs Ethan used on me counteract these ones."_

_Adam set her back on the table._

"_She'll kill you then," Adam said, "She won't have any use for you."_

"_Not if she thinks it worked," Kellie said, "I'll find a way to use it to get the others out."_

"_Are you sure?" Adam said, "Because you'll have to."_

"_Act as if I turned into the very thing I hate," Kellie said, "I know."_

"_What does Helena want you to do?" Adam asked._

"_Kill Sam," Kellie said._

_They heard sounds outside, one being Helena's voice._

"_You do what you have to do here to convince Mrs. Cassadine, you've gone bad," Adam said, lying Kellie back on the table and securing the cuffs, "We'll work on securing the island and tunnels. When you're done here, we'll find you and bring you the gun with which to kill Sam."_

_Adam and the other man disappeared into the ceiling and replaced the heating vent just before the door opened._

_**Awhile later**_

"_She should wake up anytime, Mrs. Cassadine," the doctor said._

"_You've done well," Helena said, "your job is done. I'd like to be alone with my personal femme fatale."_

_The doctor nodded and left._

"_Just think in a few minutes I'll have my own personal mafia princess at my disposal," Helena said, "And one most men in your business tremble before to boot. So many things I can accomplish with you. But we'll about that later. First, we have to make sure Danny is where he belongs with me. Of course, I'll rely on you to teach him to fend for himself."_

_Kellie began to stir. After several more minutes, she was fully awake._

"_How are you feeling?" Helena asked._

_Kellie bolted startled and looked at Helena warily, gauging her almost as if she'd never seen her before. _

"_Well," Helena said, waiting for an answer._

"_I think it's about time the world knows exactly what I'm capable of," Kellie said._

"_And what would that be?" Helena asked, trying to contain her glee._

"_You want Sam Morgan dead," Kellie said, slyly, "That should pretty much clear up the confusion."_

"_Well then let's get you acquainted with my men," Helena said, "You'll have them at your beck and call."_

_**The outer tunnels**_

"_Miss me?" Kellie asked Adam as she approached, "I mean that is the only reason you'd involve yourself in a twisted family dispute when as far as you knew I'd dropped off the face of the earth."_

"_The world keeps getting smaller all the time," Adam said, "Your friend Aidan enlisted my boss's help when your family resources were stretched a little thin."_

"_Zach just like saving damsels in distress," Kellie said._

"_I don't think distressed is what he'd use to describe you," Adam said._

"_Enough with the small talk," Kellie said, "I have to kill Sam. Do you have a way for me to do it?"_

"_Did Mrs. Cassadine provide you with a gun?" Adam asked._

"_Of course," Kellie said, pulling it out. Adam grabbed it from her. Then he pulled a case from his pocket and opened it._

"_This here is the bullet you'll use to kill Sam," Adam said, showing the bullet to her. It looked like a perfectly normal bullet. _

_Adam pulled a second bullet out of his pocket, it had several prong looking things on it._

"_After you fire the first bullet," Adam said, loading it in the chamber of Kellie's gun, "It will look like the second one. It's designed to embed it self just under the surface and release chemicals that will give the appearance of death."_

"_I can shoot her in the heart," Kellie asked, slightly hesitant._

"_Yes," Adam answered, handing Kellie her gun back._

"_I better go," Kellie said, "I can get Sage out with Sam. She'll testify to the police I killed Sam. We'll work on getting Tyler and Nik out after they're off the island_

"_Are you sure this is how you want to do this?" Adam asked as Kellie turned to leave, "We could always do this some other way?"_

"_And Helena might kill someone because she can," Kellie said, "We have to let her think she's winning. Besides Luis is working his way into the mix."_

"_Well, good luck," Adam said as Kellie disappeared._


	60. Chapter 60

"And I'm sure you boys can figure out the rest," Zach said.

"We never agreed to hand control of the situation over to you," Lorenzo said.

"You didn't hand control of the situation over to me," Zach said, "You handed it over to Kellie."

You think your cute don't you," Sonny said, "We don't appreciate being left in the dark."

"Take that up with your daughter," Zach said, "Good luck, trying to enforce your misguided sense of male chauvinism on her."

"You know nothing about my daughter," Sonny said, "Quit pretending you have insight into the situation."

"I crossed paths with Kellie once before," Zach said, "I know what your daughter is capable of. What I didn't know, I did my homework."

"How did you convince her that making everyone think she was a cold blooded murderer was the way to handle it?" Sonny yelled, "If you know my daughter like you say you do, you know it had to rip her apart inside."

"I'm sure it was nothing compared to pretending she was going to have her way with her husband," Zach said.

"Where do you come up this stuff?" Sonny yelled, "My daughter was raped. There is no way she'd even let someone think they were about to go through that hell."

"If it would save their life, she'd do it," Zach replied, "Your daughter will suffer through hell to protect the people she loves."

"She shouldn't have to," Sonny said, "She should have let us handle the situation."

"And what would you have done?" Zach said, "Your resources were spread so thin you had to hire more men. If you had even attempted to try to get past Luis's men, they would have burned you like ants under a magnifying glass."

"You think she picked up her mouth from him," Robert muttered under his breath.

"I only gave her a few pointers in that department," Zach said.

"As entertaining as this is," Lorenzo said, "I'd like to know why you and Kellie even know each other."

"If Kellie decides to tell you what we had going on," Zach said, "That's her choice. But you won't get the details from me."

"I've had enough of your arrogance," Sonny said, "I think you need to realize who you're dealing with."

Zach's phone rang interrupting Sonny's tirade.

"Excuse me," Zach said, "I have to take this."

"I'm not done talking to you," Sonny said.

"Just stop Corinthos," Durant said, "You're getting put in your place and don't even know you're losing."

Zach turned his back to the group.

"Yeah ok," Zach said, "No I'll call his father."

"Who's father?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tyler's," Zach said, "I know Charles from some business dealings. Anyway, they can't get Tyler stabilized for surgery to remove the bullet. They asked that we notify his parents since his wife is indisposed. So if you'll excuse me I have phone calls to make. And when Kellie gets back, tell her to get in touch with me."

"If you think I'd even consider letting you get near my daughter," Sonny started to say.

"You'll issue ultimatums and Kellie will just ignore them," Zach said walking away.

**The tunnels**

"Come back to kill me like you did your husband?" Nik asked as Kellie came into sight.

"Now why would I do that?" Kellie said, getting awfully close to Nik.

"For kicks, I don't know," Nik answered.

"I hate to break it to you but killing you isn't worth dying for," Kellie said, putting her hand on Nik's thigh, "I don't think your grandmother would appreciate me killing you."

Nik shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think she'd appreciate you putting me in this position," Nik said as Kellie leaned in a little closer.

Clank.

Clank.

The chains fell to the ground.

"Isn't this nice?" Luis said, joining them, "You're trying to double cross Helena. Tell me how did you manage to bypass being brainwashed?"

"Do you mind?" Kellie glared, "My husband went missing before we could do something about my frisky state of mind and body. I was about to take care of that with the prince here before you so rudely interrupted. Now where were we?"

"You don't get to make decisions," Luis said, dragging Kellie off of Nik.

Kellie punched Luis. The force of the punch sent him sprawling.

"You want to take me on, Uncle," Kellie taunted him.

"Don't you have any pity for a one armed man," Luis asked, trying to get sympathy.

"No, why would I?" Kellie said, kicking him in the side as Nik slipped away unnoticed, "You only tried to take over my life."

"What do you think Helena's done," Luis answered, attempting to stand, "She brain washed you."

"You wanted to do the same," Kellie said, shoving him across the floor.

"What's going on here?" Helena asked, her men following her.


	61. Chapter 61

"I'm showing my dear old Uncle what happens when he attempts to mess our plans," Kellie said, "I caught him releasing your grandson. I'd bet he's the reason, my husband disappeared."

"Find my grandson," Helena ordered on of her men and then turned her attention to Kellie and Luis, "What would you like me to do to him?

"I can think of several torture methods used on me when I was working for Robert Scorpio that might be fun to try on him," Kellie replied, "A few which end in his death."

"He is rather bothersome, isn't he?" Helena answered, "As much as I'd enjoy seeing what you could do to him, I'm afraid I have a score to settle with Mr. Alcazar. But I assure you that he will pay for what he's done to you."

"I'm sure you'll be quite thorough, Mrs. Cassadine," Kellie said.

"If you'll excuse me," Helena said, nodding to her remaining men, "Gentlemen, let's make Mr. Alcazar more comfortable."

The men grabbed Luis and started to carry him off.

"Do you need any assistance, Mrs. Cassadine?" Kellie asked.

"Not this time," Helena answered, "If the cops ask questions, it's better if you don't know anything."

Kellie nodded as Helena left.

Kellie stared at the tunnel walls taking in the silence.

Then the silence was interrupted by the sound of the safety being released from a gun.

**The cliffs**

"The cliffs," Luis said, "How original. I'm disappointed in you. I expected something with a little more flair."

"Mr. Alcazar, you are not worthy of the time to kill you with more flair," Helena said.

"I should be offended," Alcazar said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "But I've made the proper arrangements to ensure that I will walk of this island alive."

"How quaint," Helena said, "You think you can actually call for help."

"This phone has been programmed to detonate a series of bombs when I dial in the right code," Luis said.

"And exactly do you plan on blowing up?" Helena asked.

"The whole island," Luis answered.

**The tunnels**

"Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly," Kellie heard Jason say.

Kellie did as Jason said.

"What do you know?" Kellie asked.

"That you killed my wife and Danny's mother," Jason said, getting closer to Kellie, "Take your guns and throw them towards me."

Kellie dropped her gun and through it across the floor."

"Look at the gun, Jason," Kellie said, "You'll see that the hole where the bullet comes out of has an odd shape, like the bullet had ridges every few millimeters."

"Where's the rest of your guns?" Jason asked, ignoring her.

"Helena only gave me one gun," Kellie said, "Would let me explain before you do something you'll regret."

"Nothing you could say will make what you did right," Jason yelled, "I don't care if you were brainwashed or not."

"Sam isn't dead," Kellie yelled, "I can prove it once we're off this island."

"If you think I'm letting you off this island," Jason said, "You're mistaken. I can't let you wreak whatever havoc Helena's made you capable of."

"I swear on my daughter's life I did not kill Sam," Kellie said, attempting to get around Jason, "It was a set up to make Helena think the brainwashing had worked and that I was on her side."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Jason said, blocking Kellie, "For the record, the worst thing you could do is kill my wife and then lie about it."

"We're doing this the hard way aren't we," Kellie said.

"That's up to you," Jason said, "I can't let you off this island until we undo the brainwashing or you're dead."

"Sorry mob boy," Kellie said, "But we need to get off this island before Helena figures out I've double crossed her."

Without warning, Kellie round house kicked Jason's gun out of this hand. The force of the impact caused him to lose her gun as well.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kellie said, letting Jason regain his composure.

Jason attempted to punch Kellie but she ducked and went to for Jason's legs, sending him to the ground.

Kellie attempted to stand up and headed for Jason's gun.

Before she knew what happened, Jason had slammed her up against the wall.

"Call Zach Slater," Kellie said, realizing Jason had her pinned with little room for movement, "He'll verify everything. He's the one who had the autopsy records set up."

"And while I'm doing that you'll take off," Jason said, starting to choke Kellie.

"You can't kill me," Kellie said, gasping for air, "Lorenzo and Sonny will never forgive you."


	62. Chapter 62

"Jason," Sam yelled, startling him. He loosened his grip on Kellie.

"I told you so, mob boy," Kellie croaked, catching her breathe.

Jason backed away from Kellie, easing her on the ground and turned to stare at Sam.

Sam walked towards Jason.

Jason reached out to touch Sam who pulled him into an embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Sam said.

"You're really alive," Jason said.

"I hate to break up the reunion," Kellie said, still slightly out of breath, "But we really should get out of here. Let the she-devil and the one-armed man fight to the death. I just don't want to be around for it."

"I agree," Sam said, picking Kellie's gun up off the floor and handing it to her, "We should get out of her."

"I'm sorry about having to kill you like that," Kellie said, "But I really didn't have time to fill you in on the details."

"No harm done," Sam said, "I'm just glad I got here in time to stop Jason."

Jason grabbed his gun.

"Sorry," Jason said hesitantly, "For not believing you."

"You don't owe me an apology," Kellie said, motioning for Jason and Sam to follow her, "I knew was turning myself into a human target when I decided to make everyone think I'd gone to the dark side. Neither of you saw Nik did you?"

"I ran into him in the house," Sam said, "I made Adam escort him to the boat and take him to the mainland."

"How did you make Adam defy Zach's orders?" Kellie asked, "Until now I was the only other person to my knowledge that could do that."

"I borrowed a few tricks from your book, Cousin," Sam replied.

Kellie shifted uncomfortably. Sam noticed.

"They ran another test," Sam said, "No one tampered with this one. Lorenzo is my father. That's what you would only tell Lorenzo and only because he threatened you."

"Scorpio had just told me," Kellie said, "Do you know if Tyler made it back to the mainland?"

"Yeah, he did," Sam said quietly.

"What happened?" Kellie asked.

"He got shot," Sam said, "I got there in time to see the paramedics load him into the ambulance. I don't know any more than that."

Kellie looked sick.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Let's go," Kellie said, attempting to pick up the pace. She stopped in pain.

"Did I hurt you back there?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head.

"No," she said, "Whatever drugs Helena's henchmen gave me to stop the pain from being buried by the church pews is wearing off."

"I'll go first," Sam said, "Jason, Stay close to Kellie."


	63. Chapter 63

The trio eventually made their way outside the estate.

"You holding up okay, Kellie," Jason asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, unconvincingly.

"Stop," Sam said, "I hear someone."

"I suggest you tell your goons to be a little less enthusiastic about their job," they heard Luis say, "Or this island goes boom."

"Did Luis just say what I think he said," Sam asked.

"Afraid so," Kellie said, "We really need to get the big bad wolf into an explosives addiction therapy group."

"Jason, get Kellie to the launch," Sam said, "I'll make sure."

"I can hear you," Luis yelled, "Why don't you come out and show Helena Cassadine you aren't the good little lackey you're pretending to be?"

Before Sam or Jason could react, Kellie moved away from Jason, shoved Sam behind him, backed away and pulled her gun

"All you have to do is let me get away," Kellie said, "And I'll let you go alive. Do really want your son growing up without either of parents. Sam's already dead."

"Give it up, Kellie," Luis said, as he was shoved into the area by Helena's thugs.

"Why isn't he dead?" Kellie asked.

"We have a little problem," Helena said, "Your uncle apparently has an insurance policy in place."

"Here's the deal, Kellie," Luis said, "You come with me because I'm one number away from blowing this island to bits."

"You'll blow it to bits anyway," Kellie said, "I'd rather be dead than work with you."

"Alright, have it your way," Luis said, about to push the button.

As his finger moved, a gun shot rang out, hitting Luis. He dropped the cell phone as he fell to the ground.

Every one turned to see Sam, holding a smoking gun.

Jason pulled Kellie behind him before Helena fully realized what was going on.

Helena stared at the threesome.

"I must say I'm impressed, Kellie," Helena said, "You played a very convincing villain right done to almost raping your husband. But you planned that didn't you. Who helped you?"

"I can assure you Helena it wasn't any of your men," Kellie said.

From somewhere in the distance, they heard a boom.

A very pale Luis began to laugh, "I forgot to mention, if I don't punch in another code, the island goes up in flames anyway."

"Shoot him," Helena said to one of her men, "And make sure he's dead."

The henchman fired 3 rounds into Luis's chest.

"That should do it," Helena said, "Now as for."

A large explosion cut Helena off mid-sentence. In the distance, they could see the glow of flames.

"Do you really want to waste time extracting revenge," Kellie said, "Why don't we call it a draw?"

Another explosion ripped through the air.

"She has a point, gentlemen," Helena said, "Let's go." She and her men disappeared into the night.

"Do we have a boat?" Jason asked.

"Adam should be on his way back," Sam said.

"Let's move," Jason said, proding Kellie.

"I can't," Kellie said, "It hurts too much. You didn't happen to bring any pain killers did you?"

"Sorry," Jason said, picking Kellie up, "Didn't think you'd need it, being wonder woman and all."

"Stop with the comedy, Mob Boy," Kellie replied.

"I don't think you're in any position to be issuing orders," Jason said, shifting Kellie's weight and following Sam.

**The Docks**

The sound of the first explosion startled the four.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," Sonny said.

"Unfortunately, it seems my brother hasn't outgrown his fondness for bombs," Lorenzo said.

Another explosion sounded. This time they could see the dim glow of flames coming from the other side of the island.

"Your brother certainly does like to over do things," Durant said.

"If we're lucky he's dead by his own hand," Robert said.

All they could do was watch as over the course of the next few minutes more bombs went off.

The four men hung their heads in defeat as the island was engulfed in flames.

Then from the flames, a shadow of a boat appeared.


	64. Epilogue: Part I

Epilogue: Part I

**A/N:** I'm starting to feel like this story is taking way too long to wrap up. I can only write so many scenes back to back with Sonny, Lorenzo, Alcazar, Robert, and Zach at each others throats with out feeling like I'm getting repetitive. So hopefully, these last two chapters will wrap up any loose ends and leave you satisfied. The first part is summarizing a few things and then I'll be adding a few scenes of dialogue.

* * *

The boat, Sonny, Lorenzo, Durant, and Robert saw was carrying Jason, Sam, and Kellie. Kellie was immediately taken to General Hospital where she was given painkillers. Helena's doctors had given Kellie medicine to numb the nerves affected by her previous injuries. While the numbing agent was working, Kellie damaged the nerves more, outdoing herself with some of her escapades on the island.

Tyler's gunshot wound required surgery. However, a blood clot formed during surgery and as of now Tyler is still in a coma.

Luke is fuming over the fact that Robert detained him, in the form of Aidan and Lulu to keep him from getting involved in the whole mess on the island.

As for Helena, she and her men made it off the island. (The psycho-granny never dies and it wouldn't be fair if she died with out Luke being involved)

Zach had to return to Pine Valley before he could speak to Kellie. With the heavy dosage of pain killers, Kellie was pretty much incoherent for several days.

As for Sam and Lorenzo, they're slowly getting to know each other as father and daughter. Lorenzo and Alexis are attempting to get along for Sam's sake.

Tyler's father, Charles, is in town.

* * *

**Tyler's hospital room**

"Do the doctors have any idea if he'll wake up?" Kellie asked.

"No," Charles said, "They don't."

"I'm sorry," Kellie said.

"For what?" Charles asked.

"For putting your son in a coma," Kellie said, "I got him involved, knowing there was a risk, and."

"You didn't drag him into anything he didn't want to be dragged into," Charles said.

"I understand the risks," Kellie said, "He doesn't."

"Do you love him?" Charles asked.

"What?" Kellie asked.

"Do you love my son?" Charles asked, "Yes or no, answer the question."

"Yes," Kellie said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Charles said, "If you two want to make a go of this marriage bad enough, then you should go for it."

"I don't want our marriage to work," Kellie said, "My life is dangerous. That's not changing anytime soon. I don't want Tyler in the middle of that anymore. I won't put his life at risk like that."

"And what if Tyler's willing to accept those risks?" Charles asked.

"I can't accept those risks, Charles," Kellie yelled, holding tears back, "If I were to stay married to Tyler, I'd spend the rest of my life wondering if he'll get hurt because of me, wondering if I'll have to stand here again like I am now, waiting to find out if he'll live or die. I don't know if I can live with that."

Kellie took off running, passing Sonny and Jason who heard Kellie's ranting. Jason took off after Kellie.

"They'd have better odds, if Tyler didn't try to play hero," Charles said, "I never raised him to fight with guns and violence."

"Kellie's so much like me," Sonny said, "It's like looking into a mirror. She doesn't think she deserves to be happy. She'd push everyone away if she could. I don't understand how a child I didn't have any part in raising could turn out so much like me."

"Both your lives have been plagued by the kind of violence that scars your soul down to the core," Charles said, "Sometimes pushing people away is the only way you think you can survive."

Both men stood in silence when Jason joined them.

"She left the hospital," Jason said, "I've got men looking for her."

**The Next Day**

**Pine Valley**

Zach opened the door to his office to find Kellie sitting at his desk.

"I'm disappointed," Kellie said, "You didn't stick around Port Chuckles long enough to talk to me."

"It was a little difficult," Zach replied, "Seeing as that you weren't exactly awake. Something to do with pain killers I believe. Dare I ask how you got in my office?"

"Trade secret," Kellie said, "and no, I won't tell you so you can have your security team fix it."

"You didn't come here just to see me did you?" Zach asked, "I figured you'd be playing the doting wife sitting by your comatose husband's bedside."

"Well, I'm really not in the mood to watch my hus… Tyler, wondering if he'll wake up," Kellie said, "Much less listen to every one tell me what I should do with my marriage."

"Why marry him in the first place if you didn't intend for it to work out?" Zach asked.

"To get information from a priest," Kellie said, "One of Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio's plans."

"Those two are quite the pair," Zach said.

"They're also a lot of trouble," Kellie said.

"That was a nice little tangent," Zach said, "But back to the point, you realize you almost called Tyler your husband. I think you want your little marriage to work as messed up as you think it is."

"What I want doesn't matter," Kellie said, "The only thing that matters is keeping Tyler out of the line of fire."

"You can't keep someone out of the line fire who won't stay out of it," Zach said, "I don't know how many times I've tried to protect Kendall when she didn't want protecting."

"And your point?" Kellie asked.

"Did you ever wonder why you and I get along so well?" Zach said, "Even after almost eight years of not seeing each other."

"We both faked our deaths," Kellie said, sarcastically.

"That too," Zach said, "I'm talking about how we relate to our loved ones. You and I, both feel the need to rescue people, to protect them. We'll what ever we have to even if it means breaking our hearts and theirs. The problem occurs when you meet that one person who won't let you runaway in the name of protecting them no matter how hard you try. Kendall's that person for me and Tyler is that person for you."

"Maybe if I keep telling him what I've been telling him and everyone else, he'll get the point," Kellie said.

"How long will that take?" Zach said, "How much time will you spend being miserable because you won't let yourselves be together?"

"I may be miserable but at least he'll be alive," Kellie said.

"And you think you won't get hurt," Zach said, "The reality is you get hurt no matter what. So why not do what you want in the first place instead of fighting it?"

"Do you expect me to answer that or are you just using questions for effect?" Kellie said.

"Sarcasm," Zach said, "I can see I'm hitting a nerve here and there."

"Get to point," Kellie said.

"You and I make it difficult for people to love us," Zach said, "So when you find that person who will go to hell and back for you, fight for you beyond all reason, forgive what you deem as unforgivable, then you should hold on to that for what's it worth."

"I don't deserve," Kellie started to say.

"It doesn't matter," Zach said, "Tyler sees something in you worth fighting for. He thinks you deserve it."

"He shouldn't," Kellie said, "You know how cruel I was when we faked my death."

"Obviously, logic won't penetrate that thick skull of yours," Zach said, "I'm calling in a favor. You owe me for what went down in Florida and now for saving you from Helena Cassadine."

"I didn't ask for you help in getting away from the She-Bat," Kellie said.

"Too bad," Zach said, "Here's the favor. You no longer get to push Tyler away. You have to try to make your relationship with him work. No more hiding behind your lifestyle or the past."

"I hate you," Kellie said.

"Get in line," Zach said.

"You know my sense of whatever," Kellie started to say.

"Would make you follow through when I call in a favor," Zach said, "Not that I didn't just force you to do what you want anyway."

"I don't remember you being this arrogant," Kellie said.

"I resent being thrown into the same category as your father and uncle," Zach said, "So tell me how Kellie Riley came back from the dead as Kellie Riley Corinthos."

"You mean to tell me you didn't do a background search on me when you found out I was alive," Kellie said.

"Of course," Zach said, "But I want to hear it from you."

Kellie filled Zach in on her life since her 'death' in Florida for the next few hours.

Eventually, the door to the office opened and Kendall walked in pushing a stroller, followed by a 4-year-old boy.

"Who's she?" Kendall asked.

"Kellie, I'd like you to meet my wife, Kendall," Zach said, getting up to greet Kendall, "Kendall, this is Kellie, she's an old friend of mine."

"Just friends?" Kendall asked.

"More like soldiers who fought on the same battlefield," Kellie said, "I learned a few things from your husband about faking my death."

"Another damsel in distress," Kendall said.

"Actually, Kellie saves men, mostly her father and husband, in distress," Zach said, leaning over the stroller and picking up the little girl inside, "I don't want to bore you with the details. Kellie, I'd like you to meet Spike and Ashley."

"Are you really in the army?" Spike asked Kellie.

"No," Kellie said, laughing, "But I was a spy at one time."

"Did you get all sorts of cool toys?" Spike asked.

"Sometimes," Kellie said.

"Can I see them?" Spike asked.

"I had to give them back when I retired," Kellie said, shaking her head.

"Could she come to dinner with us?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said.

"It's up to Kellie," Zach said, "It depends on what she has planned."

"Sorry, Kiddo," Kellie said, ruffling Spike's hair, "I have meet my aunt and then I'm headed out of town."

Spike pouted a little bit.

"Next time, Kellie comes to visit, how about she has dinner with us," Zach said, "I'll make sure she does.

"Okay," Spike said, slightly disappointed.

"Who's your aunt?" Kendall asked.

"Skye Chandler Quartermaine," Kellie said, "She's my former aunt anyway. She was married to my uncle."

"Kendall, why don't you take the kids and I'll meet you downstairs," Zach said, handing Ashley to her, "I just need to finish up with Kellie here."

"Ok," Kendall said, putting Ashley in the stroller, "No more than five minutes."

"Bye Spike," Kellie said as Kendall herded him out the door, pushing the stroller.

"Bye," Spike said, waving. The door shut.

"You really made it work," Kellie said.

"We try, that's all you can do," Zach said.

"You named your kid, Spike" Kellie said.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Zach asked, mockingly offended.

"Actually, it's kind of a cool name," Kellie said, "anyway I should probably get out of here, go see Skye and Gloria, and hightail back to Port Chuckles where my father and uncle will give me the third degree for leaving with out a trace."

"I'm sure you'll put them in their place," Zach said, showing Kellie to the door.

"I'm very good at it," Kellie said, "It's quite amusing actually."

"One question, what's with Aidan and the blond?" Zach asked, opening the door, "She seems to infuriate him frequently."

"If I could explain to it you, I would," Kellie said as the door closed behind them.


	65. Epilogue: Part II

**Epilogue: Part II**

Kellie walked into the hospital.

"I suggest you take care of your husband before his socialite mother does," Epiphany scolded her, "He's awake. Next time you leave your comatose husband without telling any one, I suggest you think twice about the circus your absence will cause."

Kellie nodded and took off for Tyler's room.

"They're not giving you the proper care," she heard Tyler's mother say, "You'll be better off where I've made the arrangements to take you."

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you, Chanelle," Kellie said entering the room, "But I don't see the point in pretending to like each other."

"It seems your doting wife has returned," Chanelle said, with disdain dripping on every word, "The one who couldn't be bothered to see your care, Tyler, and took off with out a trace."

"He's been the hospital for a week and you just got here," Kellie said, "I say you're not much better than I am."

"I had appointments that simply could not be canceled," Chanelle said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my son to a higher quality facility."

"I'm fine here," Tyler spoke up.

"You don't know what you're saying," Chanelle said, "With all the pain medication."

"You're not taking my husband anywhere," Kellie said, holding up her left hand, flashing her wedding ring in Chanelle's face, "I'm his wife and I'll be making the decisions about Tyler's care."

"I bet the marriage isn't even valid," Chanelle said, "I know all the details."

"You're forgetting, Chanelle," Kellie said, "You're on my turf, you have no power here and I'm willing to bet Charles will back me up if you try anything. If you want to visit Tyler, I won't stop you as long as you behave yourself."

"If you think I'm going to let some a mafia whore run my son's life," Chanelle started to say when Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Don't you ever speak to my wife that way again," Tyler said, "Now leave and don't come back."

"This isn't over," Chanelle said, leaving.

Kellie leaned out into the hall, "Milo, make sure Tyler's mother leaves Port Charles immediately. I don't care if you have to drag her kicking and screaming to the airplane."

Kellie turned to face Tyler.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, "For everything…I…"

"Where did you go?" Tyler asked, "I woke up and no one knew where you were."

"Pine Valley to see Skye and Gloria," Kellie said, "Every one was telling me how to deal with us and I couldn't take it anymore, much less waiting around to see if you croaked."

"You're back," Lorenzo stated entering the room, "It would have been nice to know where you went."

Kellie pulled out an envelope and threw it at Lorenzo.

"Pine Valley," Kellie said, "Skye gave me photos of Gloria for you."

Lorenzo looked at the envelope.

"We'll talk later," he said, leaving.

"You do realize that my mother doesn't give up easily," Tyler said, "That by telling her you'd be make the decisions regarding my care, you just committed yourself to staying married at least until I'm better."

"I never did like your mother," Kellie said, flippantly.

"You don't have to stand on the other side of the room," Tyler said.

Kellie moved next to the bed and sat down in the chair.

Tyler grabbed her hand.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, "Really want, not what you think you should want."

"I want…" Kellie said and then stopped, "I want to figure out how make this mess of a relationship or whatever you want to call it work, but…"

Tyler put his hand over Kellie's mouth.

"I know you don't want me in the line of fire," Tyler said, "But I'm not going anywhere. So get used to it."

Tyler moved his hand away.

"It'll take some time for me to get used to this," Kellie said, "I can't guarantee I can give you things you might expect from me out marriage right away."

"We'll take things slow," Tyler said, tracing Kellie's face with his finger, "I want to do things right this time."

Tyler sat up, leaned over and kissed Kellie.

"Where do you get off leaving with out a trace?" Sonny yelled as he entered the room.

Kellie and Tyler pulled back from each other as Sonny realized what he'd interrupted.

"Never mind," Sonny said, backing out of the room, "we'll discuss this later."

Out in the hallway, Sonny ran into Luke and Robert.

"I have to admit Zach Slater was right," Robert said, "It worked like a charm."

"I wished I had thought of it," Luke said, "That doesn't mean I can't tell everyone it was my idea anyway."

"Our idea," Robert said.

"What are you and Slater cooking up?" Sonny asked.

"Did you get the displeasure of meeting Tyler's mother?" Robert asked.

"Was that the floozy Milo was hauling out of here, kicking and screaming?" Sonny asked.

"Name's Chanelle, got a nice pair of legs," Luke said, "and an addiction to men with deep pockets."

"Her and Kellie don't get along at all," Robert said, "Slater said they bring out the absolute worst in each other. We figured why not use that to our advantage in bringing the two star-crossed lovers together."

"I'm not following," Sonny said.

"We made sure that news of the nuptials and Tyler's hospital visit reached the ear's of Slinger's new mother-in-law," Luke said.

"The woman certainly made good time coming up here to take control of her son's life," Robert said.

"Let me guess, Kellie let Chanelle know that as Tyler's wife, she'd be making the medical decisions," Sonny said, "which means they have to stay married."

"And maybe they'll make it work for real," Luke said.

"And here I thought you'd given up on romance, Luke Spencer," Sonny said.

"I'm tired of waiting for Slinger and her lawyer love slave to do the mattress mambo," Luke said, "I think I speak for everyone who's suffered watching them circle each other, that it's about time."

"Luke," Sonny said, "I never want to hear you make reference to my daughter having sex ever again. As her father, I don't want to hear about that."

Sonny left without another word.

"Let's call Slater and tell him the good news," Robert said.

**The End**


End file.
